Heirs of Darkness
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: Mel is a orphaned street rat that lives alone, known as the cursed child after surviving a family tragedy she's forced into stealing just to live. Then a chance encounter for ten year old Mel one cloudy night changes everything. Suddenly Mel finds herself in the centre of a dark prophecy pulled between two sides, told that the fate of the world rests in her hands. (AU rewrite)
1. Prologue

Hello wonderful readers!

So I have yet another Aveyond story to post:) This one is actually different from my usual story writing preference as instead of writing a semi-cannon OC story or a post cannon story I'm actually attempting my first ever true AU fic.

Now when I say AU I'm not talking about a modern day story with just the existing Aveyond characters, I'm doing a rewrite or the existing Aveyond 3 storyline.

The idea that sparked this fanfic was quite a random one for sure. I completely blame this on my sleepless nights, I come up with some pretty crazy stuff when I'm lying awake at night.

Anyway, this all started because of what was supposed to be a cannon-compliant one-shot and somehow spiralled into a AU style story that rewrites over half of the original story.

This is quite the writing challenge for me since I've never actually written about vampires or Darklings or taken a original storyline and altered it as dramatically as I plan to with this.

The important characters in this story will still play a major part in my story but I plan to explore their personalities a lot more then they were explored in the game such as Edward, Stella and Gyendal just to name a few.

Hopefully you enjoy and I look forward to hearing what you guys think!

Disclaimer:

I don't own Aveyond.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The moon was shining brightly over a dark forest, wind whistling through the trees. Crickets and frogs could be heard all over the forest, the occasional hoot of a owl adding it's own song to the sounds of the forest.

But then a soft sweeping noise could be heard and it all fell silent as a lithe figure ran soundlessly through the forest, a predator that even monsters feared. Red hair glinted in the moonlight as the figure darted through the forest.

* * *

Fifteen year old Te'ijal jogged back to the cave that her and her little brother were living in with a bag that held the body of two wild chickens. Looking at the barrier at the entrance that she had placed earlier that day Te'ijal placed the bag carefully on the ground before moving it out of the entrance.

Once the boulder was far enough out of the way Te'ijal grabbed the bag with their food and walked into the cave silently, dropping it near the entrance before looking over at her brother.

"Gyendal."

There was no answer and the black haired lump under the blankets at the other end of the cave didn't move.

Te'ijal sighed.

"Gyendal, I know your awake. You need to eat."

Finally her twelve year old brother moved, sitting up and glaring at her. His dark forest green eyes were puffy and red from crying and the light if the moon reflected off the two fang scars on his throat, making them shine silver.

Te'ijal's fingers instinctively flew up to touch her own marks before she yanked her hand away, angry at herself for no reason she could understand.

"I'm not hungry. Leave me alone."

Te'ijal rubbed her temples tiredly before dragging the bag along behind her.

"Gyendal, we need to feed. Mother and father wouldn't want us to starve ourself. I know that meat doesn't taste all that good anymore but we don't really have anything else to eat..."

"It makes me feel sick to eat cooked meat!"

"I know, it does the same to me. But if we eat it raw we'll get sicker."

Te'ijal walked over to the fire and pulled out the two chickens before grabbing her knife and getting to work. The scent of the blood made her mouth water, but the animals in this area were infused with magic because of the Druid that resided over this area so the blood of the animals could very well kill them.

If she cooked the meat the magic wasn't nearly as concentrated. They would be ok if they ate the cooked meat.

The smell of food filled the cave although it appealed to neither of them.

As Te'ijal sat and watched the meat she became aware of a odd sound outside the cave.

"Gyendal, do you hear that?"

Her brother looked up at her from the grass he was for some reason tying n knots and listened intently before sitting ramrod straight.

"Yeah."

"We need to-"

Te'ijal was cut off by a arrow whizzing by her head, missing her by only a few inches. She let out a yelp and jumped sideways, nearly falling into the fire.

"Te'ijal!"

Gyendal grabbed her arm to steady her although she had already caught her balance and the two of them stared fearfully at the mouth of the cave as two figures dressed from head to toe in black emerged.

Shaking slightly Te'ijal wrapped a arm around her brother.

"Well, well. What do we have here? It's not just a helpless little girl Ricky, we've also got a even more helpless boy. How interesting."

"W-what do you want? The food? You can have it! J-just leave us alone!"

The two man laughed, but the laugh was not at all kind.

"Look Jake, they think that we want the food!"

Te'ijel's grip tightened on Gyendal and she glared at the men.

"Leave us alone!"

The laughter stopped and they shot her almost identical leers.

"Poor princess thinks she can order us around."

"Oh don't worry, that will change once some cruel slave master buys them. Well...after we have our fun as payment for finding some new slaves. That little boy should get a good price for sure..."

"Te'ijal..." Gyendal's soft whisper echoed through the cave and the men laughed uproariously.

"He thinks she can protect him! How sweet! Poor little boy, your sister can't protect you from what's gonna happen to you once we've got you."

At those words fury coursed through Te'ijal and without thought to her own safety she adjusted her grip on her knife and lunged for the man closest to her.

The man, caught off guard, didn't have time to react and was unable to stop Te'ijal as she drove the knife down into the man's chest.

Suddenly the cave was filled with screaming and yelling as the other men and Gyendal began to shout things that Te'ijal cared nothing about.

Te'ijal had never killed before and knowing that she was the one ending this man's life made her throat close up. The only thing keeping her strong was that she had no choice. .

There was no way in hell she was letting anyone hurt her little brother.

The man was dead in a matter of moments and blood covered Te'ijal. Suddenly her brother let out a shrill scream and Te'ijal whipped around to see the other man was storming towards her.

"TE'IJAL!"

"You brats will pay for this! I'll take you back to our team and we'll make you pay!"

Te'ijal shoved herself to her feet with her knife clutched in a shaking hand as she prepared to fight the second man.

But the scent of blood that filled the cave made her head fuzzy as every part of her vampire instincts screamed at her to feed. Te'ijal tried to take a step and fell to her knees, watching in terror as the man grinned and raised his own weapon. .

Then Gyendal snarled, lips pulled back to reveal sharp fangs as he lunged for the man, burying them in the man's neck.

Te'ijal gasped as she watched the man shriek before giving a jerk and falling limp as he went white from lack of blood.

Minutes later Gyendal stepped back and the man dropped to the ground, dead. He was panting and shaking, his once pearly white fangs now dripping red.

Te'ijal met Gyendal's gaze in shock and horror, seeing that his green eyes were already starting to have a reddish tint.

"Gyendal..."

"He would have killed you. He would have killed both of us.

Gyendal knelt down facing her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I-I..."

He studied her eyes before attempting a smile.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm not starving now. We don't have a choice about how we feed anymore sister, perhaps it's time to accept it."

Te'ijal closed her eyes and took a shaking breath, trembling as the scent of blood washed over her senses.

"He said that he had friends just like him. Perhaps we should get rid of them." Gyendal suggested quietly.

They looked at each other silently before Te'ijal nodded.

"Alright."

Her voice shook as she spoke that one word and she angrily cleared her throat before trying again.

"Alright. And after we've...fed we should start searching for that vampire town we've heard about."

* * *

It was nearly morning when the siblings returned to their cave, full for the first time since being turned.

They bypassed the bodies lying on the ground and gathered their belongings before leaving. Together they ran through the forest towards what was known as the cursed wood which was rumoured to hold the entrance to the underground city where the vampires resided.

As the sun began to rise Te'ijal and Gyendal found another small cave to hide in during the day. They set out their bedroll before taking turns hiding behind the rock ledge in the cave and changing out of their blood soaked clothes into clean ones.

As they climbed into their bedroll Te'ijal watched as the weak light in the cave reflected off of her brothers eyes.

The beautiful forest green that was just like their mothers was gone now, replaced by a blood red colour.

If Te'ijal could look in a mirror she knew that her own violet orbs would have turned red as well. Glancing down at her skin it was already going white, and the more she and Gyendal fed the paler their skin would go.

It probably wouldn't take very more feedings until they wouldn't look even remotely like their old selves.

"Sister?"

Te'ijal glanced over at Gyendal who had turned in the bed to face her and was looking at her with worry in his newly scarlet orbs.

"Yes?"

"Are you...angry with me for doing what I did?"

Te'ijal blinked.

"What?"

"For biting and feeding on the guy. I just didn't want him to hurt you."

Te'ijal felt a lump grow in her throat and she reached over, abruptly hugging Gyendal.

"No. You did what you had to in order to save my life. Then we fed so that we could survive. We don't have a choice anymore. I could never be angry at you for something like this."

Her brother lay there quietly on her embrace, head tilted to rest on her shoulder. He very rarely liked physical contact but at that moment they were both scared and desperately in need of comfort.

Eventually Gyendal drifted off to sleep, his breathing becoming even and slow.

But sleep wouldn't come to Te'ijal. She lay awake as the birds chirped and various animals chattered as they frolicked outside of her cave. She didn't know how long she was awake for when beside her Gyendal let out a whimper.

Te'ijal sat up slightly and turned to look at Gyendal only to see that his face was screwed up and his hands that held onto the covers were clutching them so tight his knuckles had turned white. His breathing was irrational and he made another whimpering noise.

"Shhh, it's alright." Te'ijal whispered, brushing hair out of his face gently as she tried to sooth her little brother.

It took a few moments before he relaxed and the lines in his face smoothed as his breathing evened out again.

Te'ijal watched her brother for a moment and swallowed hard as she gently tucked his raven black hair behind one ear that had become pointed since they had turned.

"Goddess, I know that you might not care about us anymore after us becoming vampires but if you can hear me I beg you to protect him. I don't want him to suffer anymore, I'll even give him up to fate if it means he can be happy. Please goddess..."

She felt a slight breeze stir the air in the cave and as she settled back down in her bed, holding onto her brother tightly and slowly drifting off to sleep another whisper fell sleepily from her lips.

"Please..."

* * *

This prologue was a little angsty, I know. But this sets groundwork for later chapters as you will understand soon:)

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Mel Fairbairn

And so the next Chapter:)

* * *

 **Mel Fairbairn**

* * *

It was late afternoon in Harburg and the city was bustling with activity. The smell of cooking food wafted out of the open window of one house on a hill in the city, as did the sound of children playing.

"Get back here Mel! When I get my hands on you...you can't run forever!"

A nine year old girl whipped around the corner, black hair flying out behind her as she laughed.

Behind her a brown haired youth of fourteen could be seen chasing the younger girl with a wide grin on her face.

"Dream on Rayina! You'll never catch me!"

The girls ran around the corner and through the kitchen, dodging around their mother who was working at the counter.

"Girls! No running in the house! Take it outside!"

"Sorry mama!" The girls chorused as they ran to the door that led into the yard.

Just then the door opened and they both screeched to a halt as their father walked in and grinned at the sight of the puffing girls.

"Papa!" Mel cheered, jumping up and latching onto her father's neck.

He laughed and hugged her tightly, spinning her around in a wild hug before setting her back down on her feet.

"I'm glad to see you to Mel."

Mel giggled and watched as Rayina walked up to their father calmly before giving him a quick hug and stepping back.

"Hello to you as well my mature little daughter." Their father teased as he closed the door behind him and removed his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door.

As their father headed into the kitchen Mel and her sister followed, curious about the bright grin on their fathers face.

Mel hopped up onto a chair at the table, watching as their father walked over to their mother and wrapped his arms around her middle, planting a kiss on their mothers rosy cheek.

"Good evening my love. How was your day?"

"It was good. What has you in such a good mood?"

Their father released their mother and grabbed his chest playfully.

"You don't remember? You wound me! How could you forget our anniversary?! The birth of the Fairbairn family household!"

Mel's mom blinked before gasping.

"It is?!"

Mel watched her father nod with amusement on his face.

"I completely forgot! I thought it was tomorrow! I'm sorry!"

Her father laughed.

"I'm not upset, I'm simply teasing you a bit."

Then he leaned down and kissed Mel's mom.

"Happy anniversary my love."

"Mmm Happy anniversary."

Mel scrunched her face up in disgust.

"EEEEEEWWWWWWW! YOU'RE KISSING!"

Her parents broke apart, startled before bursting into laughter. Her father and mother exchanged looks before grinning and walking over to her, wrapping their arms around her on both side before smothering her in kisses.

Mel made a show of protest although it was hard to get out around the giggles and Rayina watched with laughter in her bright eyes.

* * *

That evening after supper cleanup Mel's parents headed into the living room to read and cuddle and Mel headed upstairs to the rarely used attic.

Tonight was the night of the full moon and the legend was that on the night if the full moon the ghost of Mordred Darkthrop could be seen hovering around the ruins of Darkthrop keep.

Mel's house was set on a hill in the city and allowed a perfect view of the top half of the keep. Every full moon Mel came up to see if the ghost would come out and although she was starting to disbelieve the legend it was still fun for her.

So as the sun fully set Mel got comfortable on a little stool before eagerly awaiting the chance to see a real live ghost.

She sat there for a long while when she heard a soft creak behind her. She turned to look over her shoulder, scanning the attic to see that no one was in the room with her. Shrugging, Mel turned her attention back to out the window.

"BOO!"

Mel let out a shriek and fell off her stool, staring up at her sister wide eyed as Rayina burst into laughter.

"Aw, did I startle you?"

Mel gave her sister a childish glare before standing and crossing her arms with a pout.

"You're mean."

Mel's sister snickered.

"You're still watching for the "ghost?"

Mel went pink.

"So?!"

"Nothing, it's just that you've been watching for the ghost every full moon since you found out about that rumour about the ghost."

Mel shrugged and glanced out the window before glancing away. Then her eyes went wide and her head whipped back towards the window. Letting out a gasp she lurched forward and pressed her hands against the window, jaw hanging agape as she pointed.

"Rayina! Look!"

Her sister turned to the window and gave a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening as they both stared out the window at the Darkthrop Keep.

In the dark sky was a humanoid glowing apparition that appeared to be descending towards the abandoned keep.

"Is that...?" Mel trailed off as she stared at the glowing form.

"The rumours were true..." Rayina whispered, awe in her voice.

Mel and Rayina watched silently as the figure descended until vanishing from sight altogether.

Once they could no longer see it the sisters turned to each other.

"It was the ghost." Mel stated, her tone still holding a air of disbelief.

"I know."

"Do you think that it's going to do something to the keep?"

Rayina shrugged.

"I dunno."

They were silent a moment longer before Rayina glanced towards the stairs leading downstairs and leaned in.

"Tomorrow after morning chores we should go look at the keep. Take Jacov and Stephen with us." Rayina whispered, naming two of her friends who had told Mel about the ghost rumour.

Mel nodded eagerly.

"Should we tell mom and dad what we saw?"

Rayina shook her head.

"Mom's frightened of the keep, you know that. Even mentioning the Darkthrop name makes her flinch. We won't say anything to her unless the keep in glowing or anything because that might mean that something is weird and the city needs to know."

Mel nodded in understanding.

"So tomorrow we'll go investigate?"

Rayina nodded.

"Yes. Tomorrow we go find out what's going on with the Darkthrop Keep."

That night Mel climbed into her bed and wrapped the covers around her, excitement at the idea of finally getting to go and look at the forbidden Darkthrop Keep.

But between the steady and even breathing of her sister in the bed a few feet away and the soft light from the moon filtering in through the window Mel began to fall asleep as her eyes slid shut and she drifted into dreamland.

* * *

When Mel opened her eyes again she found herself on a empty plain with nothing but thick white fog all along the ground. A endless black sky stretched above her head, dotted with bright stars.

"W-where am I?"

 _"Such a dark destiny..."_

When the voice spoke Mel jumped, her head whipping from side to side. The voice sounded so gentle and kind, like that of a sweet old woman's, and although under normal circumstances it would have calmed her right now it only frightened her more to hear the disembodied voice.

"Who's there!"

 _"A truly sweet child with a curious heart. A shame that the evil in this world actively seeks to destroy your light."_

"W-what?!"

Mel trembled slightly as a cold breeze blew across her skin.

 _"It's really quite strange. One would think that your saving grace would come from the light, from the beings in this world who seek to spread love and kindness. Or even from one who is neutral."_

"Saving grace?" Mel repeated uncertainly.

 _"Yes. To save you from yourself."_

"W-what's so strange about my saving grace?"

A soft laugh echoed through the strange space and rising out of the mist strange shapes began to form. The shapes of people began to pop up all over the place, holding their distinct form before morphing into something new.

 _"While most people's saving grace is a representation of the good in this world, the darkness is yours."_

Mel blinked, confusion and irritation filling her.

"I don't understand! Why do I need saving grace? What's so dark about my destiny? Who ARE you?!"

Another laugh, although this one did not belong to the kindly old woman who had been speaking before. This one was icy cold and belonged to a male. To her left the mist rose up and formed the shape of a imposing figure before turning black as a nightmare. Glowing red eyes appeared to snap open and fix her with a intense stare.

Mel let out a gasp and stumbled back a step as the old female voice started speaking again.

 _"When the darkness is about to destroy the light that oversees Aia, it is people who embrace the light who save it. But this time it will be the darkness that shall overcome. A truly strange occurrence I must admit. Never before have I seen such confusion in the destiny of a single person."_

Mel started to shake.

"I just don't understand..." She whispered.

 _"And you will not for many years longer. It is not yet your time."_

"Then why are you telling me now?"

The woman did not answer but the red eyed figure chuckled and stepped forward.

 **"Poor little child, so confused, so innocent, caught up in the middle of a war you wanted nothing to do with."**

Mel stared wide eyed at the red eyed figure.

 **"I wonder if your "saving grace" will be so interested in saving the world as the goddess seems to think. Your life will not be a easy one, will it...** ** _lamb_** **?"**

The last word fell heavy and resonated with Mel for reasons that she could not understand. Then the figure vanished, as did all the other mist forms around her.

Mel wrapped her arms around herself, dreading what would happen next. But all that happened was the woman speaking once more before Mel's eyes shut against her will and everything faded into a blissful silence.

 _"The darkness shall be your inheritance my child, embrace it."_

* * *

 _So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story._


	3. Darkthrop Keep

Hello!

I can't believe it's been so long since I updated! I apologize for the wait for this next chapter, hopefully my binge chapter posts to catch up to the current chapters released on Aveyond . com makes up for the wait:)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Darkthrop Keep**

* * *

The next morning Mel woke up with a unsettled feeling. Her sister was already awake and out of the room and Mel quickly dressed before washing her face and brushing her teeth.

She headed downstairs and joined her sister and father at the table as her mother served breakfast. They gave thanks to the goddess before digging into their meal. Mel's mother, father and Rayina chatted while they ate but Mel sat in silence as she puzzled over a dream she could remember almost nothing from.

"Mel, is something wrong?"

Mel looked up to see her family watching her and she fidgeted under their gaze.

"Nothing really. I just had a odd dream."

"About what honey?"

Mel shrugged.

"That's part of what's bothering me. I can barely remember anything about it other then a couple of...strange things."

Her father raised a brow at her hesitation.

"Like what? What all do you remember?"

Mel paused for a second.

"I remember standing in the middle of a empty space, a white mist swirling along the ground and endless night sky. There was nothing else. But then this soothing voice of a old woman began to talk. I don't remember what she was talking about but I remember her mentioning my destiny and she said something that made me confused and angry."

Her mother and father went very still and leaned forward. Her sister had the strangest expression on her face.

"What happened next?" Her mother prompted.

"Well to my left the mist changed shape and turned into a tall and imposing figure and the mist that made up the shape turned black before a pair of red eyes appeared. He said something that scared me although I don't remember what, although I do remember him calling me lamb...for some reason it's sticking out in my mind."

"What about the old woman voice? Did she say anything you can remember?"

Mel nodded slowly.

"Yeah...she said something really strange. She said "The darkness shall be your inheritance, embrace it." And she called me her daughter. It was really weird..."

When she looked up the unsettled feeling grew worse. Her mom was white as a fresh sheet and her dad looked almost as pale.

"Embracing darkness?! The goddess couldn't have been speaking of the prophecy could she?" Her mother said frantically.

"It couldn't be. But why would the goddess go out of her way to speak to her in the dream?" Her father whispered, staring at Mel as if he had never seen her before.

"The goddess can't have chosen her! Mel isn't even a Mage! I wasn't chosen or even accepted for priestess training and I'm a powerful Mage that controls neutral magic!" Rayina cried.

Mel flinched at the pain in her sisters tone. Last year her sister had gone to the temples in Thais to be tested. Rayina had wanted to follow the path of the goddess on her thirteenth birthday but she had not passed the test and had been turned away. Something about her heart not being pure enough and to easily swayed by the promise of power.

"The goddess never chose me, she just told me that darkness was my inheritance! Not that her statement makes any sense..." Mel muttered to herself.

"Rayina. We do not control who the goddess chooses. However, I do not believe she has been chosen to follow the path of the goddess. She was given some sort of prophetic dream, not a summoning."

"But that's not fair! I've never gotten a dream from the goddess!"

Mel shrunk in her seat, uncomfortable with the reaction she had received. She hadn't meant to upset anyone, she had simply wanted to share her dream in hopes of someone helping her understand.

"Enough Rayina. We can talk about this later." Her father reprimanded gently, glancing at Mel's mother who was still pale.

"Girls, go do your chores and then you may have the afternoon off. Your mother and I need to talk."

Rayina shoved her chair back and stalked out of the kitchen without a word, leaving Mel to stare after her uncomfortably. Her father and mother also got up and went into the living room, sitting and speaking in hushed tones.

Mel stood and took care of washing the breakfast dishes, glad that they had simply had bread and jam with milk as a weekend treat instead of eggs and other things that took longer to clean up after.

Once she was done she went upstairs to clean in her room, finding her sister making her own bed with her laundry already gathered.

"Rayina?"

Her sister turned to her with a bright smile, although Mel could still see anger in her eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are you...mad at me?"

Rayina laughed, sounding carefree and happy to anyone who didn't know her.

"Absolutely not. You didn't choose your dream, so why would I be mad at you?"

"Alright." Mel said uncertainly. "Are we still going to go look at the keep?"

"Of course we are!"

* * *

Once they had finally finished their chores Mel and Rayina headed downstairs, intending to see if their parents were done talking. But when they reached the living room her parents were still deep in conversation so the siblings simply headed out.

"I can't wait to see what that was." Mel said softly, her cheeks pink with excitement.

"Me either." Rayina admitted as the sisters walked down the streets of Harburg.

Before heading towards the keep Rayina and Mel stopped by the ally that the teens liked to hang out in.

Rayina reached down and took Mel's hand, tugging her close as they wove through the people, stepping over the stuff littering the ground. Near the back of the ally two teen guys were telling some story to a couple of other teens, passing a pipe around the circle.

"...this glowing thing was going towards Darkthrop Keep! I'm dead serious! I hadn't actually believed the rumour but it was fun to watch anyway. But last night I saw the ghost! I swear!"

One of the teens laughed at him but the others exchanged looks.

"He's not lying. I never even found the rumour amusing, just stupid and childish, but last night I was up in the attic talking to Mel who does keep watch for the ghost and we saw the exact same thing." Rayina stated, stepping forward into the circle.

People broke off into different conversations while Rayina jerked her head away from the group before stepping away, leaving Jacov and Stephan to follow. Mel clung uncertainly to Rayina's hand as a few of the teens next to her started shouting at each other.

"What's up Rayina?" Jacov asked.

Stephan walked over and slid a arm around Rayina's waist, Mel making a face as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Mel and I want to go out to the keep and take a look to see if the glowing ghost changed anything. You guys in?"

The guys exchanged looks before shooting almost identical grins at Rayina.

"Absolutely!"

Rayina smiled.

"Great. Let's go."

* * *

The four of them headed through the city and out the path that led them to the keep. Mel trailed behind the teens with a longsuffering sigh as they made jokes Mel didn't get and Rayina and Stephan exchanged gooey sidelong glances.

"Mel, come here. We're almost to the keep." Rayina ordered.

Mel scurried over to her sister and followed them closely as the four rounded the corner and found themselves in the clearing staring at the massive keep.

"Wow..." Mel breathed.

The boys and Rayina agreed, none of them having ever dared to go near the keep before. Strange things had been heard or seen near the keep and the story of the Mage who had lived here, Mordred Darkthrop, kept people away. Even rebellious teens avoided the place.

"It doesn't look magical, aside from the whole cursed tower thing." Stephan quipped, attempting to lighten the situation.

"I wonder if it's safe to touch?" Jacov mused.

"Well it's not like it's made of anything special, just stone. Right?" Rayina said.

The teens all gave each other uncertain looks.

Mel shrugged, already bored of just standing there. Carefully, looking at the ground to make sure that she didn't step in anything strange walked along the grass, pausing upon realizing something about the clearing.

"Guys, can you feel that?"

The three teens looked at her.

"The silence. It's so unnatural. You can't hear birds or wind or anything. It's so still, like it's been frozen in time. It's creepy." Mel said with a shudder.

Rayina, Stephan and Jacov all looked around uneasily, having noticed what Mel was talking about.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come..." Jacov said quietly.

"Your right."

"I agree. We should just leave. Something's wrong with this place. Mel come on, we're leaving. I-Mel?! What are you doing?!"

The other three had turned to stare at Mel who was slowly mounting the stairs toward the keep as she stared at it's massive oak door.

"The door is glowing. Can't you see it? It's very strange...and it's tugging on me. I want to see what it is."

"WHAT?! Don't you dare go near that door! Get over here this instant!" Rayina shouted, fear filling her voice.

Mel ignored her and walked right up to the door of the old keep, reaching out and touching it gingerly with her fingers, blinking in surprise when the power didn't shock her.

The door was unnaturally cold but instead of scaring Mel off it fascinated her, she reaching out and pressing her hand flat against the wood, silent as the icy feel seeped into her hand.

Behind her she could hear her sister calling to her as well as Stephan and Jacov, they fearfully approaching the stairs. Mel payed them no mind, instead listening as a distant voice spoke her name softly.

"Mel. Open the door."

Almost as if in a trance Mel reached for the handle and gave it a hard push, watching as the door swung in soundlessly.

At first Mel couldn't see anything, then a gust of ice cold air blew out the door, the air around the keep becoming almost heavy and the sunlight becoming almost dimmed.

Rayina gasped and Mel stepped back several feet, her stomach fluttering. Fear was slowly starting to trickle into her awareness but a part of her was drawn to the icy power that had escaped the keep upon her opening the door.

Then her eyes widened as she saw the indistinct outline of a figure in a black robe could be seen at the far wall. The air around him shimmered yellow and Mel let out a strangled cry, pointing at it with a violently shaking hand.

By the shrieks of the boys and Rayina they had to seen it and Mel took another step back, her eyes wide with shock.

The figure appeared to smile, before moving forward towards her himself.

That was it for Mel who let out a scream before spinning and bolting down the stairs, grabbing her sisters hand and yanking her away from the stairs.

"H-he's coming!"

Instantly the four of them started running, tripping over each other as they fled the keep and it's terrifying inhabitant.

They ran as fast as they could but suddenly Rayina stopped, digging her heels into the ground and causing Mel to crash into her. The boys stopped next to Rayina and they all looked up at the massive figure standing in their way.

The person was easily six feet and it was the biggest male she had ever seen. Massive shoulders and torso, huge legs that made Mel think of tree trunks and arms that rippled with muscle.

"What are you doing?" His voice was the deepest voice Mel had ever heard and the malice and cruelty that filled it made Mel's hair stand on end.

"W-we were looking at the keep but you don't want to go over there!" Jacov said before either Mel or Rayina could stop him.

"Yeah! T-the ghost is real and he's still in there!" Stephan added, his voice shaking.

The man froze, his pitch black eyes flicking from person to person before stopping on Rayina and Mel.

"And who saw the ghost first?"

"She did!" Jacov blabbed, pointing to Mel who stiffened.

"Did she?"

Instantly Rayina straightened her shoulders.

"That's not any of your business. You shouldn't even be over here. Visitors to Harburg aren't allowed to go near here. Now if you will excuse us, we will be leaving."

Rayina tightened her grip on Mel's hand before pulling her along behind her past the man in black. The man reached out and grabbed a strand of hair off of Mel's shoulders as she passed, making her gasp and pull away.

The man smirked and rolled the strand of hair between his fingers before giving a sharp inhale and spinning to face Mel fully. Mel flinched and broke into a almost run, desperate to get away from the man and the Darkthrop keep.

The boys ran to catch up and the four of them fled the grassy pathway, bolting in through the gate in the city wall, running until they reached the busy city market.

Once they reached a area slightly out if the way if he main crowd the three of me exchanged looks.

"That was terrifying." Jacov finally whispered.

"And that guy was freaky! Did you see his eyes? There was no difference between the iris and the pupil, it was all black!" Stephan pointed out with a shudder.

"We can't ever talk about this. People will think that we're either cursed or crazy." Rayina said sharply.

"But-"

"No! Our parents would be furious! No one can ever know about this. Ever."

Finally Jacov and Stephan nodded.

"But if something happens to one of us we have to tell."

Rayina reluctantly agreed before they parted, the boys heading back to the ally and Mel and Rayina heading home.

As they walked Mel could swear she felt someone watching her, and as she turned her head to look over her shoulder she paled at the sight of another man, dressed exactly like the stranger headed to the Darkthrop keep, with the same black eyes.

"Rayina?! Look!"

Rayina stopped and turned but by the time she looked where Mel was pointing the man had already vanished.

"There's nothing there Mel. Your just freaked out from what happened earlier. Let's go home."

But as they walked down the street dread filled Mel.

Something bad was going to happen. And it had to do with what they had seen today.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	4. Death

Hello!

So hopefully the little dramatic moment last chapter caught your interest!

Enjoy chapter three!

* * *

 **Death**

* * *

That evening the family had gathered in the living room after supper to just relax. Mel sat curled up between her parents playing with her stuffed bear as her mother knit and her father sketched.

Her sister was doing embroidery in the chair next to the fireplace with a content expression on her face.

It was peaceful in the house, however the peace was short lived as they were disturbed by a violent pounding on the door.

Everyone looked up and her dad stood.

"How strange. I'll get it."

"Papa! No!"

Her father was pushed back down onto the couch as Rayina leaped from her seat, embroidery laying on the ground as she shoved him back into the chair.

"Rayina what in the world?!"

"It's those men!"

"What men?"

Rayina tried to explain quickly what they had done and it didn't take very many words before her parents white and shaking.

"Papa?" Mel murmured uncertainly.

Without a word her father stood and pulled her mother to her feet before ruling Rayina and Mel down the hallway away from the front door.

"Brandon..." Her mother whispered.

"I know my love."

A cracking noise filled the air before the door blew apart and the massive hulking figures of the two men could be seen. But this time...the men had black wings.

Mel let out a strangled gasp as Rayina screamed in terror.

The men laughed, a chilling sound that would be immortalized in her nightmares, and started forward.

"Give us the prophesied heirs." One ordered, pointing a talon like finger at Mel and Rayina.

"Serena! GO!" Her father roared before charging the beings, hands crackling with electricity that he lobbed at them.

Her mother grabbed Mel and Rayina before fleeing down the hallway of their house with Rayina and Mel in tow. The men yelled and began to fight her father while working towards the hallway to follow.

"Mama!" Mel cried.

"No time my dear, just run!" Her mother ordered, tears thick in her voice.

They ran from the explosions and shouting, blindly following their mother as smoke began to cloud their vision. Her mother reached the end of the hallway, opened the office door and shoved the girls in before following and closing the door behind her, locking it and shoving a chair under it in a feeble attempt to buy them time.

"Girls, come on." She ordered.

They followed her to the opposite wall where her mother began to feel frantically along the wall. A click sounded and a portion of the wall swung in soundlessly, their mother grabbing their arms and pushing them into the hidden passage.

"Girls, I love you and so does your father. When you leave the passage you need to run and not look back. Do not stay in here, flee far away from this place lest they find you. Go to the priestess temple in Thais and give them this letter."

Her mother pressed a letter into Rayina's hands and Rayina tucked it into her dress pocket.

"Mama, you have to come to!" Mel begged.

"I cannot. I must buy you time. Now go."

Another massive explosion and a howl of agony could be heard from out there as heavy steps began to approach. Her mother let out another sob.

"Dear goddess, protect my children. I'll even give them up to fate of you will let them survive this." She whispered.

A cool breeze stirred through the musty passage, bringing the scent of flowers. Their mother smiled through the tears before shutting the passage door. Another shriek could be heard but Mel and Rayina didn't stay around long enough to listen, they were already fleeing through the passage as another explosion blasted the house and smoke billowed through the old passage behind them.

* * *

They reached the end of the passage in a few minutes, her sister blasting open the door with her magic before they tumbled out into the street coughing and crying. People who had already come at the sounds of the battle going on inside of the house saw the two girls and came running, helping the girls to their feet and ask asking what was going on.

Mel looked up at her house to see flames licking out of the windows as explosions continued inside. A feminine shout could be heard and Rayina let out a cry of her own.

"Mama!"

The teen lurched to her feet and stared towards the house. Mel gasped and lunged for her sister, one hand latching onto her upper arm and the other latching onto a orange ribbon tied around her sisters wrist.

"What are you doing?!"

Her sister looked back at her for a moment before reaching down and pulling the bow, causing the ribbon to come undone in Mel's hand.

"Keep this safe will you?"

Then her sister ripped her arm free and took off towards the house.

"Stop!" Mel cried, scrambling up and chasing after her sister.

But Rayina was to fast and Mel was to late. She watched her older sister run into the house. The whole crowd of people who had grabbed buckets of water to help put out out the fire started shouting.

Mel blanked on what was safe and started running towards her childhood home but then there was a high pitched scream of utter terror and a moment later the whole house exploded sending Mel flying backwards.

Then something slammed into her head and everything went black.

* * *

Mel drifted in and out of consciousness for the next couple of days, dreading being awake because of the headache that plagued her. This was the first time she was even remotely alert although she couldn't seem to open her eyes or speak.

"...ghost...touched...dead...only survivor...magic...darkness...cursed..."

Mel's brows furrowed as she tried to open her eyes. She didn't understand what they were talking about. But the more she fought to wake up the further away she drifted until finally sleep overtook her once more.

* * *

The next time Mel woke up she was able to open her eyes with a groan. Everything seemed over bright and her head was aching.

"Mel, can you hear me?"

Mel looked over to see one of the town healers leaning over her.

"Yes, I-owwwwww. My head hurts so bad...what happened?"

The healer stared at her.

"You don't remember?"

Mel shook her head and the healer arched a brow.

"You don't remember the fire?"

Mel was silent for a moment before letting out a gasp and grabbing her head the memory of what had happened playing through her mind rapid fire. She stared silently at the healer in blank horror.

"T-they're dead?!"

"Yes."

Mel took a rasping breath as she tried to process.

"B-but I don't understand. Why did those men do that? R-Rayina and I never did anything to them." Mel whispered.

The woman eyed her coldly.

"Perhaps it is because of what you did that this tragedy has befallen your innocent parents and sister."

Mel flinched at her words.

"What?!"

"Stephan and Jacov told us what had happened when you four went to the tower, how you touched the tower and opened the door, unleashing the Darkthrop curse upon your innocent family."

The woman pointed at the door.

"I let you stay here while you were asleep as it would have been wrong in the eyes of the goddess for me to leave you defenceless. But you are awake now and I want you gone. I will not have your curse affect me and my family!"

Mel sat frozen in the bed and the woman snarled, anger transforming her features.

"GET OUT!"

The healer shoved a orange ribbon into her hands before roughly pushing her out the door and onto the stoop. Mel landed on her hands and knees as the door slammed behind her.

Mel took a ragged breath, her eyes glassy as she grabbed the railing and pulled herself to her feet, legs wobbling under her.

She looked down at the ribbon in her hand, a lump building in her throat that she forced herself to swallow. She couldn't let herself think about them now or she would break down. She had to be strong now, she had to find somewhere to go.

Taking careful steps to keep from falling because of how unsteady her legs were Mel carefully went down the stairs before walking along the road. Her parents although kind were very withdrawn people and since they had only come to Harburg when Mel was three they had no family for Mel to live with or close friends that would take Mel in.

Mel knew that she had no one that would take her in, but she knew of a place that she would at least be safe in until she could figure out where to go. The teen ally. All the homeless kids and teens with the exception of a few loners that lived outside the city slept in that ally.

Mel tiredly made her way down the street towards the ally that attracted the homeless and the troublemakers, avoiding the gazes of those who watched her. She didn't understand the anger in people's eyes as they looked at her.

She let out a sigh of relief upon reaching the ally, pausing momentarily and looking around at the smoke filled air and loud teens. She had barely taken a few steps into the ally when a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"What are you doing here, cursed girl?"

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	5. Thief

HI!

So last chapter was a bit intense, these next couple ones will be more transtitional chapters then anything as we move into the next major plot of the story.

On a side note, this will be the last update of the night. I'll post the rest tomorrow.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Thief**

* * *

Mel flinched at the growled words before looking up to see Stephan who was glaring down at her with puffy eyes.

She was roughly dragged out of the ally before being cornered into a wall by Stephan and Jacov.

"I asked you a question."

"I-I don't have anywhere to go and I thought that I could stay in the ally until I figure out-"

"You aren't welcome here!" Jacov sneered.

"B-but-"

Stephan slammed her back against the wall and she let out a hiss of pain.

"Your a murderer! You cursed your family and now Rayina and her parents are dead! We don't want your curse affecting us!"

Mel's eyes were wide as Stephan leaned over her, a snarl twisting his usually snarky expression into something frightening.

"Don't ever come around here again, understand?"

Mel gave a wordless nod and he stepped away.

"Then what are you waiting for? LEAVE!"

Mel stumbled away before fleeing the males behind her. Fleeing the teens and even being forced to dodge a rock that was thrown at her.

She found herself wandering the city, unsure of where to go. People openly shunned her and it didn't take Mel long to figure out that Stephan and Jacov had told everyone what had happened and that she was cursed.

Finding some gold coins in her pocket she went into the market and tried to buy some cheese.

"We don't want your cursed coin!"

The money was thrown back in her face and Mel scrambled to pick it up off the ground before trying to find someone who would sell her some food.

But no one would. The people of Harburg had always been superstitious, especially about anything revolving around what they called the Darkthrop curse, and now they viewed her as part of that curse

Finally Mel sat down on a empty stoop, watching the people pass by. She didn't know what to do, since it was clear no one would show her or help her. Exhaustion was setting in and as it grew dark Mel stood and walked over to a ally where barrels sat and wriggled into a little cubbyhole, curling into a ball to keep warm before her eyes slid shut as sleep overtook her.

* * *

The next day she was woken by a tickling sensation on her leg. She jerked her foot away and let out a strangled shriek as a rat looked up at her before scurrying away.

Scrambling out of her cubbyhole she brushed herself off and gave another shudder before walking back onto the main path and looking around. The sun had only just risen and people were getting ready for the day.

Mel made her way down to one of the intersections in the city and sat down on a box, placing a old hat she had found on the ground with the inside facing up. She didn't want to beg, she hated the idea of being at the mercy of another person, but she didn't have a choice right now if she wanted to survive.

At first Mel went unnoticed as she sat silently, waiting for someone to look over at her. It took about a hour and a half for her stomach to start growling and that was about the time that she realized that sitting quietly and waiting for people to notice her was rather pointless.

So she scanned the intersection before waving one if her arms in the air to catch people's attention.

"Excuse me! Can you spare a coin or maybe some food?" Mel called.

Most of the people ignored her but a few looked over at her and sneered.

"Worthless girl." One spat, throwing a small pebble at her.

Mel yelped and her hands flew up to protect her from the small stone before she glared after the person.

Hours passed of Mel sitting there begging. No one gave her any money or food although they more then willingly donated kicks and spit. By the end of the day Mel was hungry, tired and more then discouraged.

As she returned to the cubby among the barrels to sleep Mel couldn't help but fear that this was a foreshadowing of how things were going to be from now on.

* * *

It took a day and a half later before Mel knew that she needed to do something different. The only thing she had eaten was a small piece of bread that someone had thrown away and her stomach ached from hunger.

She stuck to the shadows that morning instead of setting up to beg like she had the last couple of days, watching people come and go in hopes of figuring out how she could survive.

She saw several kids begging and others carrying grocery bags and other things for a coin in payment but none of that would help Mel since they treated her like a carrier of the plague.

Then movement caught her eye and she whipped her head in time to see one slender boy remove his hand from a passerby's pocket, gold flashing in the light for a second before the boys hand closed and he slipped away into a ally unnoticed by everyone but Mel.

She stared wide eyed at where he had gone, a idea forming in her head.

She had always been able to sneak up on people and she had played pretend with her sister before and pretended to be a thief but to actually steal from someone...

These people worked as hard as her parents did for every single coin, could she really take away someone else's lively hood?

Another pain shot through her middle and Mel's brows furrowed.

Yes, she could. Mel didn't have the luxury of being morally responsible right now, she needed food.

She scanned the people, this time actually looking and picking out the most absent people who weren't paying attention to their surroundings. She saw the outline of coin in one man's pocket before slipping into the crowd of people and making her way up to the man she had chosen, stepping just in behind him and slipping her fingers into his pocket, grasping two coins and withdrawing them before hurriedly walking away and hiding in a ally.

The man continued on unaware until vanishing from sight and Mel looked down at her tightly clenched fist before slowly uncurling her fingers until her hand lay open with two shiny gold coins lying on her palm.

She had actually done it.

She was now a thief.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	6. The Kindness of a Stranger

Hello again!

So here is the next couple of chapters, bringing this story completely up to date:) Hope you enjoy the little addition to this chapter that I added!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **The Kindness of a Stranger**

* * *

 _ **(Two months after)**_

Mel sat miserably with her arms clutching her middle as her stomach growled in hunger. She was able to steal bread and cheese every day usually but they weren't giving her the energy she needed to survive living on the streets. They weren't filling her up the way she needed.

What she needed was meat, but when she couldn't even buy food because they were afraid of her she had no way of getting it.

As she sat there the smell of cooking meat wafted out of someone's window making her mouth water and making her even more miserable.

Mel did her best to ignore it and shift into a more comfortable sitting positing in front of the tiny fire she had set to keep herself warm. She was sitting there, closing her eyes and trying to pretend she wasn't living on the streets of Harburg, when suddenly she head a faint squeaking sound could be heard and she whipped her head to see a rat in the corner picking at crumbs on the ground.

Lucky rat, Mel thought. He can catch meat.

Then Mel went still as something dawned on her.

Rats were animals. Animals=meat.

She sat up and reached to her hip where a slightly rusted old dagger was hanging from her belt. She had found it in the dump and after doing her best to clean it she had kept is a weapon should she ever need it for protection.

Looks like she was going to do some hunting.

Standing soundlessly she snuck up on the rodent that was eating crumbs. By the time he noticed the danger it was to late, she had pounced and brought the knife down, cleanly killing the rodent before grabbing it and dragging it out of the ally.

Setting the carcass on a barrel she thanked her lucky stars that she had gone on hunting trips with her dad before and knew how to skin a carcass. She made quick work of the skin and hair, cleaning the carcass before cutting up the meat and turning to the fire to cook each piece individually on the end of her knife.

Once the first peace was cooked she braced herself and took a hesitant bite only to blink as a pleasant taste spread across her tongue.

The rat tasted...good.

Her whole face brightening at the first taste of meat since the fire she ate quicker, enjoying and savouring every moment as she began to cook the next piece.

Maybe she could survive this after all.

* * *

 ** _(Five months after)_**

Mel was sitting against the wall of one of the buildings on a rarely used side street with her head buried in her arms.

She had been attacked by some of the teens again, they had chased her halfway through the city yelling at her and throwing rocks.

Mel didn't understand what she did that triggered their anger, some days they ignored her and others they attacked her. No matter what she did their behaviour was always random.

None of the adults ever stepped in to stop them the way they did for other homeless kids, people just turned a blind eye. Sometimes a kind stranger would stop them but rarely did that happen.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Mel's head shot up, startled by the sound of a young voice filled with concern. She looked over to see a boy about her age with brown hair and hazel eyes looking directly at her. He was wearing a rich green tunic with a braided gold belt, it was clear he was noble.

Mel tried for a smile, hoping the boy would go away before one of the other thief's saw him. He could get badly hurt if he was cornered.

"I'm fine."

He glanced behind him before walking further into the ally towards her. She sat up, watching warily as he approached her with something hidden in his hands.

"I said I'm fine, what do you want?"

He gave a awkward shrug.

"Um, I saw you earlier and how the kids hurt you. I wanted my dad to do something but he didn't see and he walked away before I could tell him. I don't think it was right what they did."

Mel blinked in surprise. He had wanted to help her?

"I still don't understand why you've come over to me. Don't you know that it's dangerous for a noble to come into dark places alone?"

He nodded.

"I know, but I wanted to give this to you."

"Give what?"

He stepped up to her and placed a fabric bundle in her arms. Confused, Mel opened the bundle, seeing another fabric wrapped item and pulling away the wrapping as well. Upon seeing that lied on the fabric she gasped in shock.

There was a fresh piece of cheese, a small loaf of bread and a small fish.

Her eyes flew up to stare at the boy in shock.

"Why would you-"

"You looked hungry. And cold. The big fabric that wrapped around every thing is a vest to replace your torn shirt. I hope it fits."

Mel's eyes widened further if that was even possible.

"B-but I can't afford this! I couldn't pay you back for getting this for me and-"

The boy shook his head emphatically.

"No, you don't understand. This is a gift, you don't have to pay for it. I've been in town for two days now and I see how badly everyone treats you and that's not right. I have enough money that I can afford to get this and it would be wrong not to share with someone in need. Please don't be offended, I just wanted to help you..."

Part of Mel wanted to get irritated with his noble attitude but when she looked back down at the things in her lap before looking up once again and meeting the boys eyes to see the sincerity and boyish hope glittering there she felt herself waver.

"I-...I'll take it. Thank you."

His eyes brightened and a grin bloomed to life.

"Oh good! Um, my name is Edward! What's yours?"

"I'm Mel. But you should probably go now, before some of the other teens see you." She said quietly.

Edward's face fell slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm already kind of pushing my luck. Maybe I-"

"Young master! There you are! How dare you run away like this, and to talk to some dirty commoner. You are above such behaviour young master, you should be ashamed of yourself!" A pudgy man yelled, stalking across the ground towards Edward and Mel.

The boy glared at the man.

"Don't call her a dirty commoner. You have no idea who she will be! One day she might be a powerful business owner and you'll be at her mercy." The boy said loftily with a hidden wink at Mel.

The man snorted before grabbing the boys shoulder and yanking him away.

"That I highly doubt young master but say what you will."

Mel sneered at the man angrily, used to people looking down on her but angered by his treatment none the less. Edward waved as he was dragged away.

"Bye Mel! I hope you enjoy the food!" He said cheerfully.

Mel waved back hesitantly as she hugged the bundle of food and the vest closer to her, a small smile on her face.

No one had been this kind to her in a very long time.

* * *

 ** _(Eleven_** **_months_** **_after)_**

As daybreak came Mel was up and moving even before many of the shopkeepers even had their stores open. Today was a big day, the spring festival was today and people from all over we're coming to Harburg to celebrate.

For most people, that meant food and fun. For Mel, that meant more people to steal from.

Stealing money was useless to her since no one would sell her anything, but stealing food was almost as easy so she made do with that. Mel was pretty good at stealing, she had yet to be caught by anyone while she did it. Oh in the beginning they would realize that they were missing something right after Mel had taken it but she was always far enough away that she could escape before they got to her.

So as people began to trickle in and the smell of food filled the air Mel put her less then legal skills to use and stole from people as they passed by, slipping in and out of the crowd snatching food from bags to feed herself.

By the time the middle of the day had rolled around Mel was full, a rarity for her now. So she found herself a quiet ally to sit and rest in.

As she sat there she heard the sound of a scuff, like a footstep.

Instantly she was standing, readying herself for conflict with tight fists.

"Please relax, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk." A gentle male voice said.

Mel stood tense as a man stepped into the light, watching warily as she scanned the man. He was dressed in a worn down coat and pants along with boots, his moustache and goatee giving him a friendly and approachable look when pairing with twinkling brown eyes and a warm smile.

"What do you want?"

He cocked his head.

"I've been watching you with the people in the crowd, the way your able to steal those food items without notice."

Instantly Mel was once again in fight mode, preparing to have to fight her way out. But the man held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"Please don't run, I'm not against your actions. I employ thieves myself. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

Mel relaxed slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Even though all your stealing is food I can tell that you are quite skilled in what you are doing. The reason I came to talk to you is because I have something of a proposition for you."

Mel blinked.

"A proposition?"

"Yes. I have someone who dearly wants a delicate woven chain bracelet. It would take great skills to steal it right off someone but out of all the thieves currently I work with none of them quite have the featherlight touch needed to do this. But you do."

Mel stared at him.

"So you decided to randomly come up to me and ask me? Someone you don't know?!"

The man laughed.

"I've watched you for a while. I've wanted to help but unfortunately I cannot just step in with every homeless person. I need to make sure that you will be a productive part of our little community. I see how these people treat you, and I think that our community could do better."

Mel was silent as she tried to process everything, tried to absorb his words. But even in the storm of confusion one thing stood out to her.

He was talking to her willingly.

No one did that anymore.

"You do know they all think I'm cursed right, that it's my fault my family died?"

The man shrugged.

"Is it?"

"No! I didn't do anything to them! It never would have happened if those boys hadn't told!"

The man smiled.

"Then I don't see the problem. Do we have a deal?"

Mel hesitated before nodding.

"Wonderful!" The man exclaimed before holding out a hand.

Mel stepped forward and gripped it, giving a firm shake.

"I'm Boden."

"Mel."

Boden let go of her hand and stepped back.

"So you need me to steal a delicate woven chain bracelet. That's all?"

Boden nodded.

"Yes. When you get that bracelet come to the sewer entrance near the gate to shadow woods south. Open the grate and decend the stairs before follow me the hallway until you come to the first doorway on your right. That's where I am."

Mel nodded before standing.

"I'll go do that now."

"Good luck."

* * *

Mel walked out of the ally and slipped into the crowd unnoticed, moving around and keeping a eye out for her prize.

"Oh and little Maddy was talking about wanting the new dolly that they're selling in Stormbend..."

Mel's attention was pulled by the loud talking of two women and as she glanced over the glint of gold caught her eye. She looked and realized that one of the woman's wrists sported a beautiful golden woven chain bracelet.

Taking a deep breath Mel slipped in and out of the people before reaching the woman and stepping in behind her. She shifted so that to any passerby it would appear she was with the woman without being so close that the women talking would notice her.

With trembling hands she gently reached out and ever so carefully grasped the clasp, slowly opening the clasp and undoing the bracelet. As soon as it was undone she steadied her hand before taking a long breath and then "falling" forward into the women with a cry.

"Ah!"

The women made startled noise and the one that Mel had fallen against tripped forward, allowing Mel to palm the bracelet without the woman noticing and slip it into her pocket.

Mel landed on her hands and knees, catching herself before jumping to her feet and rushing over to the woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

The woman sat up and Mel reached down and took the woman's arm, helping her to her feet.

"I'm quite alright dear. What happened?"

Mel shrugged, feigning embarrassment.

"I tripped over the people and fell. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to knock into you."

The woman smiled and patted Mel's head.

"It's quite alright dear. I'm not hurt so we can pretend this never happened."

Mel beamed up at the woman.

"Oh thank you! I need to go now, my dads waiting for me. Goodbye!"

The women giggled and waved as Mel hurried away, her hand slipping into her pocket to clench tightly around the bracelet.

She had done it.

Mel hurried through Harburg until she reached the entrance to the sewer. Glancing around she removed the grate and wiggled inside before replacing the grate and walking down the stairs to a long hall.

She hesitantly walked down the hall before she reached the first door on her right. As she had been told she entered the room and looked around.

"Hello?"

"Mel! You're back! Did you get the bracelet?"

Mel turned to see Boden standing in the doorway smiling at her.

Mel reached into her pocket and withdrew the bracelet, hanging it on one finger.

"I got what you wanted. What do I get in return?"

The man smiled.

"A steady income of money, the ability to buy food, clothes and weapons from our black market traders in the other room and a family of sorts."

Mel thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"Sounds good to me. Here."

Mel handed the bracelet to Boden who grinned.

"Excellent! Here is your money and just head back into the hall and take the second doorway on the left. The black market trader will sell you what you want."

A small of money was dropped in her hands and Mel gaped at it before looking back up at Boden who shrugged.

"Half the profit of your theft goes to me and the other half goes to you. Spend it however you want."

Mel's hand closed around the bag before she left the room, feeling slightly dazed. She entered the other room and approached the masked man in the corner who showed her what he had for sale and willingly traded his goods for some of her coin.

As she left that room with her purchases and started up the hall she heard Boden call her name.

"Yes?"

"Come around every day and I'll have jobs that suit your skills for you to take. There will be of course times when you won't get a job because there aren't any for you but a majority of the time I'll have things reserved for you."

Mel nodded uncertainly before asking the question that had been bouncing around in her head from the moment this whole thing had started.

"Why?"

Boden blinked, appearing surprised by her question.

"Why? You show promise and I think that if I can train you up you'll get some big jobs. Who knows, one day you might even be able to join the thief masters that travel all over Aia."

The last part was clearly a joke but the fact that a relative stranger actually believed she was capable of doing something, whether it was legal or not, was something that made Mel smile brightly despite herself.

"Oh! Well then I guess I'll be back tomorrow!"

Boden grinned.

"Wonderful! Have a good night little Mel."

Mel smiled and waved before heading out of the sewer and to her ally, for the first time in months actually looking forward to the next day.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	7. Hallows Eve

Hello all!

So this is the chapter where everything starts to slowly pick up:)

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Hallows Eve**

* * *

Mel was unusually angry as she woke up that morning, everything around her was setting her on edge.

As she got up and headed into the market to swipe a hot bun her eyes kept on flicking to the ashy ruins of what used to be the roof of a house, just visible from wherever she was as she looked up at the buildings on the highest hill in Harburg.

She had seen Stephan sitting near one of the booths, red eyed as he rubbed his eyes. Jacov had been with him and a surge of hate had welled up in her as she stared at the boys who's big mouths were in her mind the cause of the tragedy that destroyed her family exactly one year ago today.

Her entire day was a crappy one, and tomorrow was the Hallows Eve festival. The already superstitious citizens of Harburg only got worse today when the the spirits of evil and dark creatures such as vampires and ghosts roamed Aia.

Mel had never feared these beings, but she knew that her supposed "curse" would only make people even more uneasy.

As she stewed her fingers made their way into her pocket and began to absently stroke the yellow ribbon that lived there. It had become something that she used to calm herself and it comforted her, the idea of having her sisters ribbon. Almost like because of the ribbon her sister wasn't truly gone.

Her day was spent hiding in the shadows and stealing food and small objects that could be sold. She was planning to stop by Boden's this evening to see if there was anything he wanted her to do but for today she just wanted to relax.

Always in the back of her mind was the presence of the thought that she should at least visit the place where her family was lost, something she had not done even once since waking up in the healers, but every time she turned towards that road her heart clenched painfully and she couldn't bring herself to.

With everything that she was struggling with by the time dusk rolled around Mel was in a absolutely awful mood. She reached the sewer in record time before descending and heading into Boden's headquarters. He was planning to get a small office above in Harburg but he had yet to actually do that so this remained the hub of all illegal activity in Harburg.

"...I don't care how much it pays! That's insanity to go anywhere near that place when the begining of Hallows Eve is only a few hours away! I won't do it!"

Mel walked into the room to see one of the older thieves standing in front of Boden with a tense jaw. Boden wasn't much happier.

"Chris your the only person who is capable of pulling off this job right now! Everyone else is busy or doesn't have as clean a record as you with not being caught once. I'll give you just over half the pay if you do this!"

The thief shook his head angrily.

Boden sighed and threw his hands up in the air before turning and catching sight of Mel.

"Mel! You weren't around all day! I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me!"

Mel didn't smile.

"Well I didn't. Today has been a...off day."

Boden studied her for a moment but Mel didn't elaborate.

"Do you have a job for me?"

Boden shook his head.

"Sorry Mel, I don't have anything. In fact, I was going to suggest that for the next few days you lay low. I have a lot of thieves from in Harburg that will be constantly coming and going and with how suspicions and tense natives to this city get around Hallows Eve I don't want someone attacking you out of sheer paranoia."

Mel deflated slightly. She should have come earlier. She needed some food for the next three or four days while she stayed in her ally and avoided everyone.

"I really needed a job..."

The thief in the corner snorted.

"You heard the girl, she needs the job. So give her this one!"

Mel looked over at the thief in surprise.

"Send Mel in?! She's never even gone in those woods! Nor does she know how to protect herself from the monsters that roam! Sending her would be insane!"

The teen scoffed.

"Everyone knows she's cursed. She could go in and out and they wouldn't touch her. No one wants part of the Darkthrop curse."

Mel flinched before glaring angrily at the boy.

"She's not cursed Chris. Simply a victim of horribly circumstances." Boden said warningly.

"No way! I've heard the stories! What happened was because of her! The only way I'd believe it wasn't true would be if she was as vulnerable to something evil as us normal people!"

Mel clenched and unclenched her fists, her breathing becoming slightly erratic.

"So you want her to die?! Are you really this stupid?! I-"

"I'll do it."

Both stopped and swung their heads to stare at Mel who's lips were white as she pinched them together.

"Seriously?!"

"What?!" Boden gasped.

Mel swept a icy look over the two males.

"I said I'd do it. I'm so tired of this crap about me being cursed! Maybe if I do this I can get enough money to escape this hell hole!"

Boden took a step towards her.

"Mel..."

"What am I stealing?"

Before Boden could speak Chris spoke.

"You need to steal a family artifact from the centre of the catacombs. It's a plaque for the Tunsen family and it's made of gold."

Mel gave a short nod.

"Fine. I'll be back by dawn."

Mel was about to turn away when Boden grabbed her arm.

"Mel are you insane?! You could die doing this! Money isn't worth walking right into the middle of the house of the supernatural on the assumption that a cruise that never existed in the first place will protect you! How worth it will it be if you die?!"

Mel ripped her arm free.

"If I die the citizens of this worthless town can suffer until the day they die knowing that their pointless superstitions sent a innocent child to her death!"

Mel's face twisted with hurt and anger as she finished.

"And you know what? I hope that if that happens they can dwell on it while they burn in hell!"

* * *

Mel left the sewer, ignoring Boden's shouts as she ran silently through the nearly empty streets until she reached the small path that led to Shadow Woods South. She placed her small bag against the wall and withdrew a lantern and a small oil container before withdrawing several matches and lighting one, placing the flame against the wick of the lantern.

She watched a flame bloom before closing the lantern door and standing, her eyes peering into the gloom of the forest from her place several feet away from the entrance to the woods.

She walked forward, pausing in the gateway she took a deep breath before stepping outside of the city onto the forest path.

Shadow Woods South was a place that the children were taught to fear and avoid and Mel had always been wary of this side of Harburg for that reason. To willingly enter the forest? Even she could admit that what she was doing was crazy.

But she was getting desperate. She wanted out of Harburg and she was willing to do anything to make that happen.

So off she went, following the worn path through the woods. She had a nice steel dagger strapped to her belt that she held tight to the handle on as she ran down the path.

The sooner she was able to do this the better. Midnight would come quick and she wanted to be far away from the catacombs when Hallows Eve rolled around.

The journey to the catacombs was not one she enjoyed but she forced herself to focus on the path instead of where she was going. She successfully pushed the thought of her destination out of her mind, that is until she arrived.

"Wow..."

Mel stood at the entrance of the catacombs with wide eyes as she stared up at the mouth of the cave that had two burning torches on either side. She knew that some of the men must have come out earlier to light them but seeing the flames dancing in the night made her shiver.

She took a deep breath before walking purposefully through the entrance and into the catacombs.

The moment she stepped inside she was hit by a cold blast of air, almost like a exhale.

As she stood perfectly still she could hear whispered noises and catch glimpses of shadows out of the corners of her eyes.

"I can do this. Get in, get the item, get out. Simple." Mel whispered to herself.

She started walking further into the catacombs, wanting nothing more then to turn and run away, declaring defeat upon arriving back in Harburg.

But as that thought entered her mind another one joined it.

The thought of enduring another year, or more, being shunned and hated for something that wasn't her fault and being known as cursed when if wasn't true.

Unwillingly, as she walked deeper into the catacombs Mel's thoughts were pulled to the day her parents died. But instead of dwelling on the fire like she usually did her mind followed a path she had forcibly blocked to the moments at the tower.

The moments with the spirit that would haunt her nightmares forever.

As she thought about that spirit another blast of cold air could be felt and she heard what almost sounded like faint laughter. Tears gathered in her eyes and she let out a involuntary whimper of fear.

But she still went deeper, forcing herself to ignore she shadows, and the soft whispers.

But most of all she forced herself to ignore the thrumming of blood in her veins as she began to feel more alive then she ever remembered feeling before in her life. It wasn't natural, to feel like this when surrounded by death, and she knew that this feeling didn't come from adrenalin.

It came from something darker. And that terrified her.

Deeper still she went, murmuring prayers to the goddess under her breath as she walked.

Then she heard it.

A dry sweeping noise from behind her that made her flinch before whipping around and holding her lantern out.

Several feet away stood a glowing shadowy figure, indistinct in form except for the arms held out to her.

"Little girl~"

A deep rasping whisper filled the room and Mel took a jerky half step back before opening her mouth and letting out a soft cry.

The figure began to move. And it was coming right for her.

Instantly Mel spun and began to run, thoughts of the plaque having left her mind as sheer terror took it's place and she fled the spirit behind her.

"Come to meeee~"

Mel let out a half sob, her shoes slapping against the ground as she ran.

"No, no, no! I-I won't let it get me! I won't be eaten by this-this being!"

But as she ran it became clear that she had no hope. Every time she glanced over her shoulder the creature was closer to her.

The whispered became louder, along with moans and rattling chains. She let out another sob and a eery wail responded from down one of the paths she passed.

"Why do I have to die by being eaten by a spirit?! If I gotta be eaten by something why couldn't it have been a vampire?!" Mel half sobbed to herself.

It was a stupid thought but for Mel it just felt like one more injustice, to die at the hands of a ghost.

Mel skidded around a corner before lunging towards a steel gate that was open and empty. As she ran she looked up at the gate and watched with wide and terrified eyes as two tall human looking figures stepped into the gateway.

"W-watch out!" She shrieked, hoping they would step out of the way and run before the spirit got them. The shapes both let out startled noises before the first one stepped into the the light that the lantern cast and Mel let out a shriek before attempting to come to a halt.

"V-VAMPIRE!"

"A human girl?! What-"

Mel nearly fell as she skidded across the dusty floor, arms windmilling wildly as she tried to stop and bolt down a side hall.

"No, no, no! I take it back! I don't want to be eaten by a vampire if I have to die here! I don't want to die at all!"

Mel tripped and the lantern was sent flying backwards as she desperately tried to change direction. Her foot hit a non slippery part of the floor and she did a abrupt turn before bolting down another hall that was dimly lit by low burning torches.

"Brother! Grab her!" The vampire ordered, her low voice sounding urgently.

Mel heard a sweeping noise and a bat shot past her head before spinning to face her a few feet away and turning back into a vampire, it's blood red eyes gleaming and the matching cloak fluttering in the breeze.

Mel let out another shriek but it was to late to stop and she crashed headlong into the vampire.

She slammed into the vampires cloak with a muffled oof noise and a ashen hand flew out to clamp onto her shoulder.

She saw the had flash out and Mel tensed, knowing the she was not going to be freed now.

As soon as the hand touched her shoulder she couldn't help but stiffen at the icy cold sensation before her eyes widened and she let out a pained shriek as what felt like a bolt of lightning went through her body.

The vampire let out a gasp and both of them gave a jerk before Mel gave a howl of pain as what felt like fire filled her veins. The vampire swore above her before shouting something at her.

But on top of everything else the pain was just to much and her body just couldn't take it anymore, leaving Mel in give a weak whimper before her knees gave out from under her and everything went black.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	8. Vampires

Hello wonderful readers!

Things are going to start to get interesting in this chapter! Random fun fact, this is probably the first time I've actually ever published a story and updated it with the most current chapter for each update. Usually I have a two to three chapter buffer for sick days and creative dry spells.

That being said, if lots of time goes by without updates on this, that would be the reason why.

I hope you all enjoy this update! Feel free to share any thoughts and opinions as well as anything you hope to see in this AU :) Any and all input and suggestions are more then welcome!

* * *

 **Vampires**

* * *

Mel was drifting in and out of that state between awake and asleep, feeling more rested and calm then she had in a long time. She probably wouldn't even be drifting and would still be blissfully asleep if it wasn't for the strangest sensation.

At the back of her mind she could feel a almost pressure as if something was trying to break through. It didn't hurt, it was merely uncomfortable. The presence was made entirely of cold which helped soothe Mel.

Eventually she began to ever so slowly wake, her brain kicking in and realizing that she wasn't curled up in her ally, but was laying beneath a warm and soft blanket on the silkiest sheets Mel could ever remember feeling.

Her eyes snapped open at that realization as her mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out where she was, her mind being filled with images of what had taken place the last time she was awake.

There was the spirit that was chasing her and then...

"The vampires! What-...where am I?! Was it all a dream?"

Mel pulled back the covers and stared down at herself, blinking when instead of her usual garb she saw that she was dressed in black silk pyjama's.

"How-..?"

Mel shrugged after a moment before looking across the room at the door. She was never going to get any answers if she didn't go figure out what was going on.

She moved to sit up before letting out a gasp and falling back into the bed to lie down, her hands gripping her head as her eyes were squeezed shut and her jaw tightened in pain. Her head was pounding and she could almost feel a strange distress deep inside of her, a almost emptiness.

"Ow..." She whispered pathetically.

Once the pounding in her head went down she opened her eyes and stared up at the deep purple canopy above her. The whole room was lit with a soft glow from the light of a candle on a dresser allowing her to see that the room was very gothic in appearance.

The colour scheme was scarlet red, a deep rich plum and blacks. The furniture was all made of some sort of glossy black wood and above the fireplace on the far side of the room was a massive family crest. In the crest was a raven or a crow, although she personally was thinking raven, with it's wings outstretched and the symbol for dak magic below. There were words on the crest but they were written in a language that Mel didn't know she had no clue what they said.

She was pulled out of her visual exploration of the room by a creak noise from the door. Her eyes darted to the door and she took a deep breath, tensing as a large figure stepped into the room, it's features hidden by the shadow of the large door.

Once it stepped fully into the room Mel relaxed and let out a relieved sigh. Peachy skin, normal blue coloured eyes, and the man was dressed in simple pants and a shirt. No crazy cloak get-up.

"Oh you're just a human. Maybe I hallucinated the whole thing..."

The intelligent part of her brain reminded her that she most certainly had not hallucinated the bat turning into a terrifying vampire that grabbed her and zapped her before making her pass out as he shouted random things at her.

At the word human the man flinched slightly before walking over.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone turned my head into a gong. And it feels like someone is trying to push on my mind. It's strange."

The man nodded before approaching her side and reaching over to place his wrist against her forehead for a moment.

"Well your fever has gone down. That's certainly a large improvement. As for the headache, well your probably dehydrated. I'll go get you some water in a moment."

Mel nodded, watching as the man sighed. He didn't speak for a long moment and she took the chance and studied him intently.

The man appeared to be in his early thirties and his sandy blond hair had been brushed back into a rather severe style. He reminded her of the solders she had seen come into Harburg with his formal way of speaking and his stiff posture as well as they way she had seen him stride from to door to where she was. His blue eyes were solemn and had a almost irritated gleam to them that might have upset Mel had she not been able to tell that it was not aimed at her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Mel. Who are you?"

The man smiled slightly.

"My name is Galahad."

Mel smiled in return before glancing back around the room.

"Tell me Mel, do you remember anything from before you woke up here?"

Mel looked back at the man and hesitated before shaking her head.

"No. I don't." She said firmly.

She had no idea who this person was and if she told him that she remembered she would be forced to explain and Mel couldn't afford to take a risk like that.

"Oh. We had some questions for you if you did."

"We?" Mel enquired.

The blonde man who called himself Galahad grimaced before glancing over at the doorway as Mel heard a soft noise as another figure stepped into the doorway.

"Oh is the rabbit awake?" A female voice enquired.

A very familiar sounding voice.

The figure stepped into the light and Mel's eyes nearly tripled in size.

"I-It's the VAMPIRE!" Mel shrieked before shooting into a upright position before groaning as her head pounded so badly she began to feel almost lightheaded.

Instantly hands grasped her shoulders, holding her steady before easing her back down against the pillows.

"Careful little one, you don't want to make it worse." Galahad said gently.

"B-but it's a vampire and it's the one who I saw! Her and the one that was surrounded by black mist!"

Her wide and scared eyes sought out the blue eyes of the man as her mind tried to process what was happening. Galahad met her gaze and smiled sadly.

"I know. But she won't hurt you. She's the one who brought you here to make sure you didn't die in the catacombs."

Mel stared at him for a moment before looking over at the vampire woman who had moved from the doorway to sit at the end of the bed.

"Hello rabbit, I am Te'ijal. My husband is correct, I have no plans to hurt you. I simply came to check on you, it just seems that my husband beat me to it."

Mel blinked at the word husband before looking up to stare at Galahad.

"Husband?! But he's human and you-...not."

The vampire woman laughed and Galahad glowered at the vampire named Te'ijal.

"Oh but he isn't a human. He's just like me."

"You evil demon spawn! I am nothing like you! I have never fed on the innocent humans and I never will! You-"

Mel stared in confusion and fascination as the blond man, or rather vampire, yelled at Te'ijal. One glance at the vampire women told her that she wasn't upset or chastised by her husbands words but rather amused.

"Would you shut up?!" A dark voice snarled from the doorway.

Mel's head whipped over to look and she watched as a elegant male stepped into the room before shivering and creeping further down under the blankets.

It was the male vampire that had grabbed her and hurt her in the catacombs. His scarlet red eyes were fixed on Galahad in a glare, one single lock of ebony black hair falling in front of one eye creating a almost slash effect.

"Well, finally stopped sulking enough to join the party have you?" Te'ijal smirked.

"I do not want to hear your taunts sister. Spare me your games."

Mel watched as the male stepped further into the room, frightened and curious in equal measures. Unlike the other two vampires he didn't appear in his early thirties but rather in his mid to late twenties, around 26 if she had to hazard a guess.

His raven black hair was pulled back into what appeared to be some sort of a ponytail from what she could see and he wore a scarlet red cloak that swished as he approached the bed.

When his red eyes flitted to her Mel couldn't help but flinch, although he payed no attention.

"So you've awoken. Perhaps now we can get some answers."

Mel slid away from the side of the bed he stood on without a word and a hint of a smirk flitted across his lips before vanishing.

"I don't have anything to tell you. I don't understand what's going on." Mel muttered.

"Trust me, I'll get the answers I need." He promised, his tone making her wonder what he had planned for her.

"Gyendal, you are frightening her. She clearly thinks your going to hurt her." Te'ijal reprimanded.

The vampire, or rather Gyendal, simply sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Right now that could cause potential problems. I simply need a few questions answered. Such as what kind of magic you possess."

Mel shook her head.

"I don't have magic."

His face went tight and his eyes started to glow.

"This has to be a joke! Not only is she human but powerless?! Are the fates mad?!"

Mel whimpered slightly and Te'ijal rolled her eyes.

"Calm yourself brother before you scare the wits out of the child."

But Gyendal ignored the other vampire and stepped up close to the bed, making Mel tremble at the anger in his face.

"Who are you?! It should not be possible for this to have happened?! A human and a vampire fate bound?! Utter insanity! You cannot be simply a mere human! What are you hiding?!"

Mel cowered away from the angry vampire as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"I don't know! I-I don't understand what your talking about! I-"

Te'ijal grabbed Gyendal by the back of his cloak and pulled him away with a soft warning snarl as Galahad stepped between Mel and the angered vampire, his broad back blocking Mel from being able to see the one they called Gyendal.

"Enough! Go calm yourself before returning and questioning her or you're going to make this worse. She needs to eat and some water into her anyway." She heard Te'ijal say before a angry growl could be heard and the sound of the door slamming could be heard.

Mel relaxed slightly as Galahad and Te'ijal moved to face her, glad that the other vampire was gone. His presence frightened her, but the darkness that seemed to follow him made her feel excited at the same time which confused her.

"So once I eat can I go home? I need to go back before they think I've died." Mel enquired.

Galahad and Te'ijal exchanged looks before Galahad sighed.

"We can find that out once Gyendal has calmed down some. He'll tell us where we need to go from here."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	9. Fatebond

Hi all!

Here be the next chapter! This one was enjoyable to write, and I hope you enjoy the bit of fluff at the end:) On a side note, yes Gyendal is going to be a jerk times about a thousand for the first bit and for that I do apologize to those of out who might not appreciate that. But my muse just cannot allow me to break his character and make him nice, so a jerk he shall be. Never fear! He will get better in later chapters:)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Fatebond**

* * *

Waiting on the freaky angry vampire do decide what happened to her felt a lot like waiting on the executioner to decide which shiny blade he would use to lop off your head. It was unnerving and quite frankly rather frightening. He had been furious...and he was a vampire which technically made her food.

It had been two days since she had arrived in this vampire house and she had seen no trace of the vampire that had shocked her and then shouted at her. The same day she had woken up the red haired vampire and the man that had first checked on her had moved her out of the room she had woken up in and into one on the complete opposite side of the manor. Something about giving her brother Gyendal space.

Worse, her head had been hurting constantly, there was a background pressure and at any given moment her mind would be hit with a blast of emotion that felt so foreign and unnatural to her mind. Usually it was anger and frustration, there were also hints of exhaustion and resignation. The whole situation was disturbing her sleep, it only added to how much this place sucked.

"Mel, food has been prepared for you. Come eat lunch please."

She looked up from the old wooden toys that she had been provided with by Te'ijal to see Galahad standing in the doorway. He checked on her a lot, retrieving her for meals and asking her how she was feeling.

"Alright."

She stood, following the tall blond male out of the room and down the dark halls towards the dining hall. Her gaze flickered over the dreary paintings that lined the walls in the hall and she shuddered, moving closer to Galahad who glanced down at her and placed a comforting hand on her head. The twisted and macabre subject matter on the mounted art was unnerving, Mel really disliked walking through these halls.

She couldn't wait to go home.

Once they had reached the dining room Mel slid into the seat that had been pulled out for her and eagerly dug into the food that had been sitting waiting for her. This place was strange and frightening, but the food was truly amazing.

"So how did a vampire learn to cook? I thought you guys ate humans." Mel questioned around a mouthful of food, looking over at Te'ijal curiously.

The vampiress burst into laughter, Galahad hissing something at her in a language she had never heard.

"You're a cute little human."

Mel's brows drew together and she glared up at the vampiress childishly.

"I'm not cute."

"Yes you are." Te'ijal assured her, patting Mel's unruly hair.

Mel growled and batted the hand away, why did adults always feel the need to pat and pinch and patronize?!

"Wife, leave-"

Galahad was abruptly cut off by a door being flung open. Mel nearly had a heart attack, scrambling off her seat and spinning to face the door to see the angry vampire striding purposefully into the room.

"Brother. You don't seem to be seething with rage today, I assume you're ready to actually ask the child what she could possibly know about this?"

The look that angry vampire shot Te'ijal could melt the flesh off an ogre.

"Your input is not even remotely welcome in this." Was the frigid reply as Te'ijal's brother focused on Mel once again.

Mel slowly began to back away, arms coming up and around herself defensively as she looked anywhere but at the powerful creature in front. She didn't get far before she was back against the wall with the vampire continuing it's approach.

"Don't waste your time, you will not be going much of anywhere until I learn exactly how this happened. If I know how, I can undo this. I refuse to be attached to a vulnerable human girl with no magic." He sneered.

"I don't know what happened! If I did I would have told you already! I-I don't understand any of this!" She said defensively, earning herself a snort.

"Stupid girl, I know that you no nothing about this. I could care less if you "understand", all I want is for you to stop cowering like a pathetic animal and answer my questions."

His words positively dripped with distain and aggravation, Mel's eyes flashing in anger at the way he spoke to her.

"I'm not an animal." She gritted out, shooting a glare at about knee level.

"You might as well be, but that hardly matters at this point." Was the dismissive response. "My concern is not what you are, but rather who you are."

"I don't understand." She muttered.

"It's a simple question brat, I want to know your full name. It's impossible that you have no magic in your blood, what use could you possibly be to the fates without magic?"

Mel stiffened. If she told them her full name they would easily be able to find about what had happened to her family, and then they would learn about her curse. She didn't want to be hurt or killed, and what if Vampires feared curses as much as Harburg? Didn't everyone fear curses?

"I'm an orphan. I don't have a last name or a family, I've been living on the streets of Harburg."

The dark haired vampire narrowed his eyes and leaned over her, Mel pressing herself as far back into the wall as possible as she stared up at him fearfully.

"Is that so. You don't know your family history?"

"No I don't." Mel said honestly.

Her father had no real history, he had come from a city on a place called the Mainland in a city named Peliad and when he and her mother had met they had run away from her parents who had condemned their relationship, moving to Harburg. Her mother had some sort of history that included her family, something that made her mother frightened and angry when asked about. Her mother had never spoke of her life before her family and Mel had learned early not to bother her mother about it.

The vampire, Gyendal, gave a growl and slammed his fist on the wall above her head causing Mel to jump.

"If you are lying..."

"I'm not!"

He slowly rose to full height, his eyes were glowing slightly although he didn't seem angry like he had before.

"Of course. This couldn't be that easy. Te'ijal, explain to her what's going on and do whatever is needed to settle her in a room in your wing. I'm going hunting."

Then just as quickly as he had come, Gyendal left. Mel stood there against the wall for a few minutes before sliding down to the floor. The anger in the back of her mind was now a pulsing rage and it was giving her a migraine.

"He's terrifying." She finally said weakly after a few minutes. "I want to go home now."

Te'ijal exchanged looks with Galahad and the blond male had a look on his face other then anger for the first time that she had seen. He looked pained and sympathetic.

"Mel, why don't we take you back to your room."

She shook her head.

"It's not my room, I'm not going back. I wanna go home, I want the money and I want to go far, far away from Harburg so that I can pretend this never happened." She said angrily, shaking her head.

"As much as I wish we could return you to your old life we cannot. It seems that the fates have a different plan, one that I assure you none of us are happy about. You're bound to us, or rather you are bound to my wife's brother." Galahad said quietly, approaching Mel who's hands were trembling.

"Bound?! What do you mean bound?!" Mel gasped.

It was Te'ijal who explained, taking a seat on the tabletop as she watched Mel calmly.

"We aren't sure how it happened for you, but it seems you were given up to the fates at some point. Fate children are often tied together through unbreakable bonds that transcend the surface magic of Aia, magic more powerful then anything even the greatest of mages understands. In the few myths that speak of this it's said that these Fate children are destined to walk the hardest paths in life, and to walk them alone would be an impossibility, thus those who can reflect each other best when their calling comes are bound together for eternity."

Understanding washed over Mel like a bucket of ice water, she might be young but she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what that meant, why the vampire Gyendal had reacted the way he had and why she couldn't leave.

"He's a Fatechild too." Mel whispered, hand sliding into her pocket and gripping the ribbon painfully tight. "I'm bound to him."

"That is correct."

Her breathing accelerated and she began to violently shake her head.

"No, no no no no." She muttered, shoving to her feet and whipping her head from side to side before she scrambled towards the door.

It took mere moments before it dawned on the vampires behind her what she was trying to do and just as she made it out into the main hall with a clear path to the massive front door hands reached out and grabbed her, Te'ijal scooping her up as easily as if she had been a small child.

"LET ME GO I WON'T STAY HERE I WON'T STAY!" Mel screamed angrily, thrashing and clawing as she tried to twist out of the vampiress' grip. "I WANNA GO HOME!"

Her violent response went ignored as Te'ijal forcibly restrained her and walked her through the halls to the room she had been assigned near Te'ijal and Galahad. The vampiress forced her inside, then slammed the door to lock Mel out of the main hall.

Mel shouted every single obscenity and slur she had ever learned on the street through the door at them, determined to make someone listen to her. But as time passed and now answer came Mel began to slow the steady stream of insults before falling silent altogether.

It was useless. She was trapped here now, forever.

* * *

Mel laid face down on her bed, head buried in her pillows as she tried to ignore her pained stomach. She was so hungry, this was now going on day four without food. She got water for herself from the bathroom off her bedroom so she was surviving well enough on that.

She was refusing to eat, attempting to starve herself in the worthless hope that they would be so worried about her that they would let her go back in the upper world where she would then run away and hide from them until they gave up. Not the best plan, but the only one she could think of.

Someone knocked gently on the door and Mel grumbled into the pillows, turning her head to the side so that whoever was trying to talk to her would hear her.

"Go jump off a cliff and die!"

"Mel, can you please open the door for me?"

It was Galahad.

"DIE!"

Silence.

Huh, maybe he actually went away this time. He was the most persistent out of all of them, wouldn't go away no matter how many insults she shouted.

"Have I ever told you how I ended up here living with Te'ijal and Gyendal?"

The sudden question made Mel sit up before she made a face and flopped sideways back onto her bed.

"Obviously you haven't. I don't care either, so go away."

"Hmm...I think you might find this story interesting." Was the unperturbed reply.

Mel glared at the door.

"Fine, tell your stupid story. If I listen will you leave me alone?"

A chuckle.

"Have you ever heard of Sedona?"

Mel thought for a moment.

"The cheese dealers that came through Harburg brought fine cheese from there sometimes for the nobles."

"Yes, Sedona is known as the cheese capital of the world. It's also one of the biggest cities in the Arishta Isles, it has it's own monarch that answers to the Emperor or Empress who rules the Isles as a whole. Decades ago I was a young knight that was in service to the crown. Being a night and protecting the people from anything that might threaten them had been a dream of mine since I had been a young child."

He let out a heavy sigh and despite herself Mel found herself curious about what happened next.

"Then a group of questers came through. A couple of young teens, a priest and a vampiress. I joined the quest so that I could assist the young woman leading the quest, and somehow managed to catch the eye of the one creature I hated and feared most of all. A vampire. She tricked me into giving up my soul without realizing what I had done. One of the young men owned a pendant that possessed magic, something that I as a young fool refused to believe in. That was my undoing, as the pendant stole my soul.

"Stole your soul? But wouldn't that kill you?" Mel asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"No, somehow that necklace was able to keep me alive even without my soul. If the pendant had shattered I would have died. I was desperate to have it back, and thus made a deal with the vampiress. I would marry her and in turn she would return my soul to me. Once the vows had finished and we were legally married she bit me and turned me, the only way to have my soul back was to die and with that bite she cursed me to live as the undead for the rest of my life." Galahad's voice was bitter and Mel stared at the closed door wide eyed.

He never wanted to be here in the first place anymore then she did.

Climbing off the bed she crossed the room, opening the door and looking down at where Galahad was sitting next to the door.

"...I guess you can come in if you want." She mumbled and Galahad stood, entering her room as Mel shot a suspicious look out into the hall before closing the door behind him.

"You don't like it here?"

"I'm surrounded by the very creatures I hate, I couldn't like it if I tried." Was Galahad'a blunt answer as he took a seat on the small couch set up against the wall.

Mel hopped up next to him, watching the blond male with a tilted head.

"I wish you had been my bond. I like talking to you more then the others. I especially wish it had been you rather then Gyendal, he's so angry and I don't like him." She admitted quietly.

Galahad sighed.

"He's not usually so angry, more distant and closed off then anything. But the fates certainly gave you the short end of the stick on that one. While he does not hate humankind he looks down greatly on them, as far as I understand from what little Te'ijal has told me they wronged him at one point and whatever was done was such a grievous hurt that he has yet to let go. I'm unsure of what good could possibly come out of your bond."

Mel shrugged, at a loss of what to say.

"Now, are you willing to eat? I know that you're angry, but starving yourself isn't going to help. Te'ijal is considering just sitting on you and force feeding you, and trust me that is not something anyone would ever want to experience."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	10. Runaway

Hello all!

Here is the next chapter in the Heirs of Darkness Journey, and I'm excited to present it to you all:) In this chapter we're taking a look at the next step in her new life, as well as learning a little more about what this Fatebond entails.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Runaway**

* * *

Mel was munching on the last piece of bread from her lunch as she went back to her room, doing her best to pretend the creepy paintings didn't exist. She had just learned that they had been painted by Te'ijal which somehow made them worse. If she had learned anything during her time here it was that Te'ijal was really weird.

Swallowing her mouthful Mel reached forward and pushed the door to her room open just as something inside went clank. Her movements paused and the door swung open, leaving Mel standing motionless as her eyes landed on a misty black and white blob that floated next to her bed with a blanket in it's arms.

"G-G-GHOST!"

At her shriek the ghost made a shrieky noise of it's own and abruptly turned neon orange, dropping the blanket and flattening against her wall before sliding along to a corner where it melted against the floor in a flat, square blobby mass. Moments later Galahad and Te'ijal were rushing towards her as Mel raised her arm and gestured wildly as the now wailing blob.

"THERE'S A GHOST IN MY ROOM!"

Galahad reached her side in minutes, crouching down next to her and placing a hand on her shoulder in a calming manner while Te'ijal entered the room and approached the ghost.

"Please relax Mel, the ghost won't hurt you. It's a friend."

Mel's jaw dropped.

"What?!"

Te'ijal shook her head and tisked as she reached down towards the orange blob.

"Oh stop screaming, it's perfectly friendly and you scared it." She said with a sigh as the blob wailed and waved it's arms around in her direction.

"I scared it?! Well what was it doing in my room in the first place!" Mel squawked, turning to stare at Galahad.

"It's been cleaning your room and changing the linens since you arrived. It's the household pet, it's name is Spook."

"It's just like the one that tried to eat me in the catacombs!"

"No, that was a spectre. There is a difference. Spectres are vindictive spirits who hunt and harm humans. Ghosts are neutral and act more like a playful or cuddly pet that can also double as a servant." Te'ijal said, peeling the blob out of the corner. "Now come say hello."

"No way!"

Galahad sighed and tried to nudge her forward.

"Mel, you're going to have to live with Spook so it's better to meet it now rather then later." He said coaxingly.

"I don't wanna." Mel said mulishly.

"Mel, come here now. I'd like to get introductions over with as soon as possible." Te'ijal sighed.

"Nooooo."

"If the whelp does not wish to meet the ghost then let her be. I have no interest in listening to her whine as you try and force her." A cool voice said.

They looked up to see Gyendal standing several feet away with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You agree with me?" Mel asked in surprise.

He snorted.

"Don't delude yourself, it has nothing to do with your petty fears. I simply do not wish to have to live with the chaos that you two could cause if you got along, having the ghost all by itself wandering the manor is aggravating enough." Was the distainful reply.

Her relief at what she believed to be support from the powerful vampire turned into aggravation and she made a face at him. His words had successfully ruled her up, she definitely did not like him.

So if meeting the ghost would make his life difficult then she would figure out a way to overcome her fear just to spite him.

Moving away from the wall Mel began to hesitantly approach, each step careful and worried. The ghost tremble and tried to melt into Te'ijal who's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"H-hello Spook." She mumbled, stopping a foot away.

The blob's colour faded into a muted orange and it seemed to be studying her. One of the arms that upon closer inspection were really nothing more then tentacle-like appendages reached out slowly towards her, running a tentacle over her arm. Mel shivered at the sensation, but didn't back away as the creature made a almost chirp noise.

"What was that? I though ghosts could only wail." She asked, startled.

"Spook can make a variety of different noises, not just wailing. It just can't speak like a human or a spectre. You'll learn how to for the most part understand what it's trying to say as you get to know Spook." Galahad said behind her, coming up to where she was looking at the blob to rub it's head.

The blob paused for a moment, then reached out it's tentacle again and rubbed the top of Mel's head. She let out a involuntary giggle, then patted the ghosts head herself. The ghost strangely enough felt a bit like the jelly desserts her mom used to make, wiggly and squishy. Mel's brows furrowed and she poked the creature experimentally only to find that her hand never went through, it was like it had a surface tension. Poking it again she let out a startled squeak when her hand actually went in, feeling as though it had just been surrounded by a layer of Spook's outside "skin" and Spook chirruped several times in rapid succession.

"Spook! Let go of her! You can play later, once she's used to you!" Galahad reprimanded. Spook made a harrumphing noise before Mel's hand was returned to her and the surface of the blobby ghost returned to normal.

"Spook likes to do that a lot, Te'ijal unfortunately taught it how to do that when it was a brand new ghost and now we just can't break that habit." Was the explanation she was given.

Spook bounced and muttered boo, making Mel laugh again.

"Okay, the ghost might not be that bad after all." She said after some consideration.

Then Mel turned away from the ghost that was now turning a soft grey as it began to rub it's tentacles all over Mel's hair curiously and looked up at Gyendal triumphantly.

"I like the ghost, I look forward to exploring the manor with it." She announced, sticking her tongue out at the vampire who's eyelid twitched as he turned with a switch of his cloak and vanished down the hall.

Once he was gone Mel turned back to the blob, petting it as it investigated her hair. Maybe she wouldn't be entirely by herself with this around. She could play with the creature during the day.

At least, she could play with it until she finally figured how to escape this place.

* * *

Mel looked nervously around as she entered the empty main room of the massive manor. Galahad was busy in his and Te'ijal's room, he was working on some sort of little wood sculpture and hadn't even noticed her carefully slipping away.

Te'ijal had gone out and Gyendal was who knew where which gave Mel the opportunity she had been waiting for all along.

The chance to run away.

Heart beating hard in her chest Mel approached the door, reaching for the handle with nervousness and excitement.

"Mwooooo?!"

Mel paused, looking to her left to see Spook floating in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Spook, I gotta go."

"Squirk? Cheep?"

"Shhh." She cautioned, looking back to the halls leading deeper into the manor. "Look, I really don't want to leave you. But I can't live down here like this, I can't even leave the building and my own bond would rather I was dead or gone and I feel the same about him, he's mean. Now I have the chance to go back, I'll abandon Harburg and go through to another bigger city where no one knows me and I can hide. I'm sorry about this, but I'm leaving."

"Woooooohhh..." Spook drooped and turned blue, making Mel's face fall.

She really liked the little ghost, she would miss being around it. She would really miss Galahad too, but she needed to leave before they got rid of her themselves.

"Bye." She muttered before taking a breath and opening the door.

The sight that met her eyes had her blood running cold.

Vampires. Everywhere.

"Oh goddess." She whimpered.

Behind her she heard Galahad call something and realizing that she was out of time she flung the door closed behind her and began to run down the path, fear coursing through her system. She nearly ran directly into a vampire walking in the opposite direction of the one she was taking who grabbed her arm and sniffed.

"Oh how tasty, how I wish I could snack on you..." He sighed, Mel letting out a strangled gasp and ripping free.

The vampire laughed as Mel stumbled away and down the path. She had no idea what she was doing or where she was going, but with each vampire she passed her panic grew. They spoke of her blood smelling delightful, and her neck perfectly biteable and how delicious she would be.

"I can't- no I gotta go." She muttered to herself as she tripped down the stairs and towards where a town sign said was the entrance and exit of this place.

She managed to get through the gates of the city without another incident and she let out a relieved laugh as she entered the quiet forest.

"I did it, I got out. I can do this."

Her pace had slowed to a walk as she walked along the well trodden path through the ashy purple trees. It was eery, the silence in the woods. No birds, no bugs, to whistling wind, just rustling of dry trees and shifting of creatures hidden in the dark depths.

Mel's shoulders hunched as she wandered, taking random turn after random turn in hopes she would find the exit. She turned down another path and continued to the end, then stopped and sighed. It was a dead end. She was just turning back to o the way she had come when she saw movement in the trees to her left. Her head whipped in that direction, eyes wide as she studied the shrubbery.

Nothing.

"Ookay then." She breathed to herself.

Mel took one step forward, and with that single action a chuckle filtered out of the trees in front of her. Her hands clenched into fists and she opened her mouth to call out, but the words died before ever reaching her lips as three figures melted out from the trees.

"Well would you look at that, we don't even have to step foot out of the underworld and our prey is already right there for the taking."

Her eyes flitted to the woman that had spoken, a dark green haired vampiress who smirked at her one male companion next to her. The brown haired vampire snickered, leering down at her.

"All of us can have enough of a snack out of this to satisfy until we reach the overworld. How nice."

The two of them laughed while the third one looked over with a critical eye before seeming to realize something.

"Guys, this isn't just any human. This is the human that belongs to the Lord of Twilight and his sister, we eat her and we're dead. Something about magic and bonds."

Mel's eyes were nearly triple in size and she grabbed her dagger hanging from her belt, holding it in front of her protectively. They ignored her and the female waved away her other companions words.

"Please. All they want is to fatten her up for the kill, there's no real reason for her being down here. I don't care if the council leader "Lord of Twilight" is planning to eat her, she left their manor and that makes her fair game now. He won't miss this skinny little thing I'm sure."

They began to advance and Mel let out a strangled noise, backing away from them. She had gotten mere inches when her foot caught on a root and she fell backwards, letting out a cry as she hit the ground and the three vampires closed in on her.

The dagger was forgotten as Mel scrambled backwards with surprising speed, knowing despite her actions that it was pointless now. Her retreat was useless and it only made the vampires laugh as they got closer. Her eyes filled and her lips trembled as she stared up at her impending death, it was lights out for her now. She knew she couldn't get out of this one.

"I wonder what she'll taste like, you think her blood at least will be fatty?"

The leader was just starting to lean over her when there was a blast and a flash of white momentarily blinded her. She shouted and covered her eyes, rolling sideways instinctively as the vampire screamed above her. Utter fury swamps her mind and Mel battled to block it out, hating these confusing emotions. Keeping her eyes closed Mel crawled towards where she knew the woods were, her last ditch attempt as escape to hide among the bushes. Then a hand closed around the back of her green vest and she was lifted to her feet, Mel turning and looking up fearfully only to see one face she was sure she'd never see again staring back at her.

"Gyendal?!"

He snarled and shoved her behind him, Mel nearly falling but catching herself and grabbing onto his red cloak as she cowered behind him. In front of them facing Gyendal with horrified expressions were the three vampires that had almost eaten her and the black lightning that crackled around the clearing made their hair stand straight up.

"Lord Gyendal!"

"Please don't! We weren't going to kill her! Just snack a bit-"

He swiped a hand and the female speaking let out a scream as her head snapped back and magic danced over the vampires skin.

"I made it abundantly clear that this human was off limits, that she was my property. And yet you still dare to not only touch her, but feed off her? You might be strong among the young ones of our kind, but you haven't a hope of standing against me. You will pay dearly for your actions." Gyendal said, his voice terrifyingly quiet.

The vampires shuddered and she felt the air in the clearing become heavy. Her eyes closed and she buried her face in the red fabric of his cloak, knowing that whatever came next she did not wish to see.

"MEL!"

The heaviness in the air vanished and Mel spun to see Galahad running towards them with Te'ijal a step behind. A hand grabbed her vest once again, lifting her high into the air and then flinging her towards Galahad and Te'ijal. Mel let out a shout, arms windmilling wildly until Galahad grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Take her back, I need to deal with this." Gyendal growled.

Galahad nodded and turned without comment, easily starting off back the way he had come with Mel in his grip. She huddled down in his grasp easily, arms wrapping around his neck for security and she pressed her face into the dark knights shoulder. Her breathing was ragged and her whole body shook.

They reached the manor in a matter of minutes, Galahad carrying her to the couch and sitting down with her next to him. She curled into a ball, arms around her legs and face pressed into her knees as she mumbled to herself that she was alive.

"Chirrrup?!"

"Hi Spook." She mumbled through her legs, a soft blanket weight settling over her followed by tentacles patting her and combing through her hair.

She was scared out of her wits, hopelessly confused, and dreading what kind of angry lecture she might face.

"Mel, are you alright?! Did they hurt you? Sit up for a moment please, I need to check for injuries." Galahad's worried voice cut through her whirlwind in her mind and Mel felt his hand settle on her shoulder.

She lifted her head, glancing first at Spook who had interestingly enough was a dark purple and was floating up and down, then at Galahad who's blue eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm okay." Was her shaking answer.

He gently pulled her into a sitting position, ignoring her quiet protest and pulled away her blanket so he could study her with a critical eye.

"How a-"

"Why do you care?"

Galahad paused, blinking for a moment.

"What?"

Mel gritted her teeth, arms crossing tightly.

"I don't get it! I'm worthless to a bunch of vampires other then as food, I'm just a street rat that has fantastically awful luck. I have to eat food, and sleep and you have been having to take care of me instead of living your life. Why would you care if I died?!"

Galahad's eyes widened before his face fell, sadness and almost pity filling it.

"Why do you look so sad, I was the one that nearly died! I should be the one looking like someone just murdered my puppy!" Mel squawked, glaring between Galahad and Te'ijal.

"You're an amusing child." Te'ijal said with a smirk. "My husband has a disgustingly soft heart, he's simply distressed by your apparent lack of self worth. He went after you because you're a child, now part of the disaster we call the Ravenfoot manor household and it seems that he has grown attached to the only non-supernatural creature living in this place."

Mel gaped at the dark knight who was at the moment prodding her legs and checking for any visible injury.

"But I'm-..." She cut herself off before she could reveal anything more.

They might not mind having her around now, but she was sure that even vampires would be afraid of the Darkthrop curse. She might only be only ten, but she was smart enough to recognize when a topic would only bring trouble.

Te'ijal raised her brow at Mel's abrupt silence and smirked slightly, Mel tensing in anticipation of her questions. Then outside there were several shouts, the voices shocked. Mel looked over in surprise, pulling her legs away and crossed the room to a window where she peered out through the curtains. Outside the manor on the other side of the path stood an old stone fountain. At first Mel couldn't see what was causing the disturbance, but then one of the vampires moved and she was given full view of the fountain.

Sitting on the wide stone lip were three piles of ash, and above in the air was a glowing sign that hung above the ashes.

"THE LAST THREE VAMPIRES THAT TOUCHED THE RAVENFOOT WARD"

"Oh look, Gyendal did kill those fools that tried to eat you. I wondered how he would deal with this, that's as obvious a warning as any." Te'ijal drawled from where she was standing behind Mel.

Mel's jaw nearly hit the floor, her eyes nearly triple their usual size.

"He killed them?!"

"You're our ward now, that means you're under the Ravenfoot name protection. Any attempt on your safety is a direct insult and challenge to me of course, but my brother especially since it's already been revealed that you are a Ravenfoot fatebond." The vampiress behind her explained. "They tried to eat you, they ignored the warning and threat that my brother had already extended and to prevent that from happening again he gave a simple demonstration of the fates of those who try anything."

Mel didn't respond, she was to busy staring at the ash piles on the fountain.

Te'ijal murmured something to Galahad that Mel didn't catch and the two vampires slipped through the door into the dining room, leaving Mel alone in the main living space. She watched vampires mill around the piles of ash and the sign below for several minutes before backing away and dropping down heavily on the couch.

They killed for her.

Ever since her parents died people hadn't even smiled for her.

But now she had a fatebond to a vampire with anger issues, seemed to amuse Te'ijal enough that the vampiress was interested in keeping her around, and Galahad seemed to actually care about her safety. Plus there was Spook who was adorable and cuddly and blobby and liked to pet her head for some weird reason.

She just didn't understand. Vampires were called the monsters, but they had saved her life and were willing to show kindness. The people in Harburg had just wanted her dead and gone.

The front door opened and closed, Mel looking up to see Gyendal stride into the manor.

"You saved my life."

Her statement echoed through the room and he turned to her, one black brow raised as if to question the point of her statement.

"You hate being bonded to me, I'm a human. Why did you save me?"

He snorted.

"Not by choice, that much I can assure you. But I'd rather not die simply because my helpless human bond is killed."

"Wait, what? How can you be killed because of my death?" Mel questioned, taken aback.

His face darkened at her question and Mel felt the temperature drop slightly, frustration and tiredness rolling over her mind. She grimaced and brushed a hand against her temple before refocusing as Gyendal began to speak.

"So Te'ijal never told you. The answer is a simple one, when someone has a fatebond their lifelines are tied together. If you die, that means that within a short period of time I will follow you into death and vice verses. I'm sure even a human like you can understand why I'm less then pleased with that." Was the cold reply.

"You need me?!" Men concluded, shocked by that knowledge.

"I do not need you!" Gyendal snarled. "At this very moment I am searching out a solution to this, a way to sever the fatebond without harming or killing me. I loathe having a weakling human tied to me and I will do anything in my efforts to erase this bond. Do not get comfortable here girl, you won't be residing in my home for long."

With that he stormed off, leaving Mel to stare after him open mouthed. She was needed. Well...sorta.

Mel looked around her at the massive living room area, really taking in the furniture and realizing what a beautiful manor this actually was. Now that her family was dead she had been living in dirty alleyways and the closest thing to a donation she had ever received from the people of Harburg was the abuse heaped upon her. But here she was being offered rich meals, a playmate, someone who cared enough to check for injuries, a nice room and toys... she was being offered a new life.

A life that she was just might be willing to take up.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	11. Pranks and Promises

Hello all!

So this chapter will be looking at a bit of bonding fluff as well as an extra large dose of hilarity to make up for some of what will be coming up soon. I honestly had trouble not laughing as I wrote the humour part, it was a total blast to put together:D

Don't worry, I won't be going angst central on you but there will be some more serious and emotional moments for sure. As you might notice I have Mel's age recorded at the top of this chapter, that is because over the course of the next little while I will be doing snapshots of Mel's life at different ages rather then walk you through all the monotonus development behind the scenes and drain your souls with boringness XD

As for this chapter, I look forward to hearing your guys thoughts on it!

* * *

 **Pranks and Promises**

* * *

 _Mel-10_

A rusted dagger spun through the air before landing handle first in Mel's hand. She grinned at her success, then did it again. It sucked that there wasn't anything for her to practice with the dagger on, no small game to kill. But she supposed she could still amuse herself with practicing fancy hand tricks with her dagger.

"Are you self taught with a blade? Or did you learn how to use a dagger from someone else?"

Mel snatched the blade out of the air and spun on the intruder, in defensive until her eyes landed on Galahad in the doorway. Letting out a sheepish laugh the girl put down the blade.

"Sorry, you startled me. Um, I taught myself. My dad told me how to use a knife for skinning and preparing meat but I taught myself everything else." Mel explained, blushing slightly in embarrassment at her reaction.

The blond male smiled slightly and he approached her, holding his hand out to her in request.

"May I see it?"

Mel grabbed it and handed the blade to him, Galahad turning it over his hand as he gave it a quick once over.

"You'll definitely be needing a new one of these if you want to continue learning the art of working with a blade. Even before it became rusted this was clearly made with the lowest of the low quality material."

Mel blinked in surprise.

"A new one? You mean someone's gonna teach me how to use a dagger?" She asked eagerly.

Galahad nodded and set the blade down on the table next to her.

"I'll teach you. Come with me, I have quite a few different types of blades that I've collected over the many, many years. Some of which were gotten for me, some by Te'ijal and even a few by Gyendal as he came across them in his travels."

Mel scurried after the dark knight, reaching his side and looking up at him curiously.

"You know how to use a dagger? But you're a knight, they use swords and massive weapons."

At her words Galahad let out a loud laugh, amusement making his militant and severe expression lighten.

"A sword may be my weapon of choice, but in order to become a true fighter one must learn how to handle any weapon available. I am well versed in the use of a long knife and the various types of daggers made available to me, and although I prefer not to use them I can teach you how to work with them more then easily." He informed her with a smile.

They reached his workshop room and he opened the door for her, Mel entering the brightly lit room and watching as he crossed over to a large wooden chest with a fancy coat of arms on the lid.

"This is the coat of the Sedona royal family. One of the few possessions I brought down here with me when I was forced to live in Ged'here." He explained as he opened the lid and moved aside a few things before lifting out a large bundle wrapped in oiled cloth.

Galahad laid it out on the floor, pulling back the flaps to reveal what had to be close to ten blades hidden in a variety of leather sheaths. He beckoned her over and Mel hurried to his side, kneeling down in front of the bile and eyeing the blades with an excited eye.

"Go ahead and look through them. I don't use any of these, so if you wanted you could even take a couple. I'd suggest one with a longer more curved blade for direct fighting and another smaller for hunting, defence, and anything else you might end a blade for."

Mel nodded and sifted through the blades. There were all types and sizes, some too heavy and others just not sitting right. Finally Mel found one that fit perfectly in her grip and balanced just right in her hand. The blade was longer then the one she had salvaged and wider with a slight curve on the end. It had a blade guard but no sheath and the silver metal when moved around in the light reflected off in hundreds of different colours.

"That one was retrieved from an ancient mine, the old man created it out of a rare metal known as Osmium. That's perfect for combat, is that one you would want?" Galahad questioned.

Mel nodded eagerly, hugging it to her chest with excitement. He chuckled at her eagerness before going through the remaining blades and pulling out a thin one with a black leather sheath and a blood red handle.

"How about this one for your other blade? It's called the needle, it's made of a combination of metal and diamond. Can be sharpened to the thinnest point and blade I've ever seen and is weighted perfectly for use. Try it." He said, holding it out to her.

Mel accepted it and withdrew the blade from it's sheath, eyes lighting up at the sight of the shimmering blade. She weighed it in her hand, moving it around as she twisted her wrist this way and that.

"It's perfect!"

"Then it's yours. You can have both of these blades, I'll teach you how to use all of them."

He wrapped the remaining blades and put them away before standing as Mel rose to her feet with the now sheathed Needle and the Osmium dagger in her other hand.

"When can I take my first lesson?" She asked excitedly.

He gave a broad grin at her eagerness to learn and grabbed a slightly larger dagger out of his chest, closing it and turning to Mel.

"Lets go into the back courtyard, and then we can start right away."

Mel hopped in place.

"Yes!"

* * *

Mel gave a delighted laugh that echoed through the halls of the manor as she tore through with Spook floating along behind her. The two of them were engaging in what had to be quite possibly the strangest game of tag anyone had ever seen.

As they played Mel passed the darkened hallway leading into the left wing of the manor and came to a stop, Spook crashing into her and then accidentally phasing right through. After realizing what had happened the ghost turned back to face Mel and let out an inquisitive moan as Mel looked down the hall calculatingly.

Mel was forbidden to go into the left wing, and strangely enough she had never particularly wanted to go down there. That was Gyendal's side of the mansion, and although she had been down there once with Te'ijal who she had followed when the vampiress had gone to talk to her brother Mel wasn't really sure what laid down there. She hadn't seen anything more then the vampire mages study.

She paused for a moment, then realized that she could almost feel a cold darkness radiating from down that hall.

"Oh, Gyendal's back." She realized, recognizing the aura.

Galahad said it was part of the bond, being able to feel that. Mel had instead told Gyendal that he just smelled and the odour carried. Needless to say, he had not appreciated her comment.

"Hmmm...hey Spook. I'm getting a little bored of just playing with the two of us, you always go easy on me cause I can't outrun you. Wanna do something more exciting?"

"Wooooohhh?"

Mel grinned evilly and turned to the ghost who seemed to recognize that expression and was quite quickly taking on the orange hue that signified it's unease or fear.

"How about you sneak into his study. You can go through walls and be really sneaky and when you get to his desk, swipe all his paperwork off. He'll be really mad but not at you, he'll probably think that it was Te'ijal since she does stuff like that sometimes. It'll be really funny!"

Spook turned bright orange and began to bounce in place, making alarmed noises. Mel hurriedly shushed the blobby ghost, looking back down the hall before leaning in.

"Pleeeeeaaassee? I'll try and get you the day off in payment so that we can build a fort."

Spook wiggled side to side for a moment, the orange colouring going up and down the shade scale before becoming vivid as Spook slumped. Long tentacles wrapped around Mel in what was almost like a goodbye hug, then Spook began to float down the hall slowly like a condemned man to the gallows. Mel watched the ghost for a moment before hissing out for Spook to wait as she shot a look behind her then hurried after her companion.

"I'll come with you. Let's hurry..."

They crept down the hall, Mel glancing at the walls and appreciating the lack of creepy paintings. The wall sconces that lined the halls were large but decorative, significantly better then the gargoyle lamps in Te'ijal's wing.

They came within a few feet of the office door and Mel came to a halt, gesturing for Spook to go ahead. The ghost flattened against the floor before melting through the wall.

"Hello Spook" Gyendal's muffled voice drifted out to her ears.

When he wasn't angry or distainful the way he usually was with Mel, his deeper voice was actually rather pleasant. It made Mel think of velvet, smooth and quiet.

"Spook! What are you doing?!"

Spook gave a high moan, the sound it usually made in apology before the sound of a massive paper stack it the floor as Spook shot out through the wall and down the hall wailing as it went.

Mel instantly took off down the hall at a dead run, but didn't make it far before the door to Gyendal's office was thrown open with a mighty bang and an enraged vampire stood in the doorway glaring at her.

"MEL!"

She let out a pathetic eep noise and broke into a sprint, a quick glance over her shoulder confirming that the furious vampire was giving chase. She careened around a corner and bolted down the hallway that led towards her room, but more importantly led to where Galahad and Te'ijal were currently arguing. Gyendal would be less likely to murder her with his bare hands if she was hiding with Galahad and Te'ijal. She hoped.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" His roar echoed behind her and Mel tried to pump her legs faster.

There was a swipe and she narrowly missed the back of her vest being grabbed. Mel took note of the massive cabinet Te'ijal had set up in her hall to display all her "amusing human objects" and in a last ditch effort to spare herself dived into the small gap between the cabinet and the wall. She just managed to slide far enough away before a hand thrust into the gap after her, trying to grab her and drag her out.

"Oh no, you don't just escape like that. You started this little game, and I'm going to end it." Gyendal hissed.

Mel shot a panicked look at the hand as he wedged his shoulder between the cabinet and the wall and began to push. She had to do something drastic or when he caught her she was more then likely going to suffer greatly. She glanced at his face, his bared fangs glinting in the light. Suddenly an idea hit her, an insanely stupid, downright suicidal, and utterly brilliant idea.

She inched further away, took a deep breath, leaned down to where his hand was reaching...

And bit it as hard as she could.

"?!"

The hand ripped back and Mel shuffled as fast as she possibly could to the other side of the cabinet as Gyendal's shout echoed through the hall. The moment she was out from between the cabinet and the wall she was off again, reaching Te'ijal and Galahad's room with seconds to spare and hurtling past them to dive under the couch just as Gyendal arrived in the doorway, curses spilling from his lips like water.

Galahad abruptly stopped yelling and Mel watched from her hiding space as they both turned to Gyendal in utter puzzlement.

"Brother? What on Aia?! What happened? And why are you waving your hand around like that?" Te'ijal asked, her voice startled.

"She BIT me!" Was Gyendal's furious response.

At his declaration the expressions playing across Galahad and Te'ijal's face were truly priceless.

"She...what?" Galahad said slowly, sounding almost disbelieving.

"That wretched little devil bit me after sending Spook to knock all the paperwork off my desk." Was the reply through gritted teeth.

There was a moment of heavy silence.

Then Te'ijal burst into hysterical laughter. Galahad's deep belly laugh echoed through the room and the vampiress was forced to lean on a dresser for support as her body shook with her convulsions of laughter.

"S-she bit you! A human, bit the chasing vampire!" Galahad got out.

"My great brother, cold and unreachable reduced to chasing a child through the halls as he raged all because she has a mischievous streak." Te'ijal said around her gales of laughter.

Gyendal's eyes were nearly glowing and he easily found Mel under the couch. She shifted back a little further but her eyes kept contact with his and he raised his hand, pointing at her threateningly.

"You are going to regret this."

* * *

Mel yawned, stretching in her black silk pyjamas. Spook was huddled in the corner of her room, entire blobby form a dull green as it made mumbly noises.

"Sorry about getting you in on that Spook. But at least he never got mad at you, I'm sure he'll forgive that. I know he gives you the best scrubbing pets." Mel said apologetically, crossing the room to the bed.

As she got closer, she noticed that the blankets were sitting weird, almost ballooned.

"Huh." She muttered to herself, shrugging and grabbing them to pull back.

The moment she pulled the blanket away, she was met with the most disgusting looking black ooze that almost exploded out of it's confines within her blankets. Mel let out a startled shout, scrambling backwards as it spilled all over the floor, the noxious odour it carried filling her room.

She ran to her door, ripping it open and staring down the hall in the direction of the main manor, her jaw dropping at her eyes landed on a tall cloaked figure standing at the hall entrance.

"YOU-"

Gyendal smirked and inclined his head to her before vanishing, leaving Mel glaring in the direction he had just gone, huffing and puffing like an angry bull.

"GYENDAL!"

* * *

So what did you all think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	12. Mind Over Matter

Hello all!

Here is the next chapter for Heirs of Darkness at long last:D Hopefully you all enjoyed the last chapter! This one is a tiny bit more like a filler chapter to fill you all in on some new developments in the bond that lead into a pretty important event coming up in chapters a few updates.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Mind Over Matter**

* * *

 _Mel-11_

Mel stared down at the red and black dress on her bed in horror, staring between Te'ijal and the garment several times.

"I have to wear that?!"

"There was an unfortunate accident at the cathedral and the vampire council is unable to have meetings until the cathedral is fixed. That means that they meet here since we have the biggest table that allows them to sit around comfortably and discuss business while going through any records or letters. While they are here you need to be quiet and dress in a manor that allows you to seem less human and more vampire." Te'ijal explained, undoing the dress for Mel.

The girl grumbled under her breath but unwillingly changed, stepping into the dress and turning so that Te'ijal could do it up. She stepped up in front of a mirror and stared at her reflection, taking in the long sleeves and high neckline that covered her entire neck. The dress reached the floor and overall she looked formal and proper.

Which is exactly why she hated wearing this with a burning passion.

Te'ijal fiddled with her hair, somehow managing to pull it into a braid-like fancy style before studying Mel with a critical eye.

"That'll have to do. Galahad will be in his workshop room as usual so if you need anything, go to him. You are welcome to join us, but stay in the background and keep silent." Te'ijal ordered before suddenly straightening and looking towards the door.

"The council just arrived." She said before leaving, Mel standing in the room sullen as she pinched the fabric of the dress between her fingers irritably.

She managed to keep herself amused for exactly one half hour before her patience was used up and she decided to venture out to the dining hall. Spook would be serving the drinks, bottled and fermented blood which meant she didn't have a playmate and all that was left to entertain her was listening to their conversations.

She slipped unnoticed into the dining hall and looked at the group of vampires gathered around the table talking. Gyendal sat at the head of the table and his voice was authoritative as he spoke about whatever boring topic they were discussing. All the others were leaning forward, engaged in what he was saying and Mel scanned the group before her eyes landed on Te'ijal who was luckily sitting closest to the door. She walked quietly over, the others glancing at her momentarily before turning their attention back to a councilwomen who had started to speak.

Te'ijal looked over at Mel and gave a slight nod, beckoning for her to come. Mel crossed the floor with silent steps and Te'ijal reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into the vampiress lap like one would with a pet or small child. Mel let out a muffled sound of protest, wriggling to get free but to no avail as Te'ijal simply ignored her.

She hated when Te'ijal got in these moods, these almost housemother moods. It was annoying and aggravating, she was not a such a small child that she was incapable of just standing next to Te'ijal's chair!

Her face became thunderous and sulky and she saw a few fleeting smirks from the vampires that glanced over at her. Heaving a sigh Mel accepted her plight and began to look around the room and at the vampires.

Ooh that one had a wart. That's strange, Mel thought that all vampires had clear skin. Hmm, she wondered if the girls had leg hair that they had to shave, it would be useful to be a vampire if they didn't. Her mom and Rayina used to complain about that tuff all the time. Siiiiiggghhh she was bored. Maybe if she convinced Spook to get a undead frog or something and give it to her, she could throw it on the table. That would be funny. OH! Or ma-"

"Shut UP!"

Mel was jerked out of her thoughts by that shout and the sound of fists slamming against the table. She looked up wide eyed to see that Gyendal had partially risen out of his seat, leaning his full weight on his hands as he glared at her from across the table. Everyone was staring at him in confusion and shock and Mel's mouth hung open slightly, was Gyendal going crazy? Hearing voices that weren't there?

"Who needs to go crazy on their own when I have a insufferable bond like you to drive me there?!" He spat, almost as if he was answering her mental question. "All I can hear is your infernal mental blather!"

Everyone was gaping at Gyendal, he got angry easily but he never lashed out when people outside of the household were around. This was a side of him that was rather startling for the council clearly by the looks on their faces.

"You can hear my thoughts?!" Mel gasped, her hand flying to her head as if she could hide what was going on in her kind.

Around the table the vampires spoke to each other in uneasy tones, a few mimicking Mel without their realizing as they touched their own temples.

"You've been reading out minds this whole time?" One vampiress demanded, anger clear in her tone.

Gyendal took a breath and his face smoothed, his eyes still angry.

"No, I cannot hear your thoughts. As all of you know, the reason we have a human here is it was discovered I was burdened with a fatebond. Unfortunately, on top of this cursed bond I have other unpleasant "side effects" if you will. One of those is that I can hear the thoughts of my bond whether I wish to or not."

Mel's expression became a glare at his words, she was less of a burden then he was and her thoughts weren't babble. She thought for a second, then smirked before closing her eyes and mentally screaming as "loud" as she could. Across the table Gyendal visibly startled and grabbed onto his head before snarling and shoving the chair back as he stalked around the table. Mel yelped at his rage and pressed back into Te'ijal in hopes that the vampiress would save her, but Te'ijal merely snorted and released her grip as Gyendal yanked Mel to her feet and with a hand gripping the back of her neck tightly forced Mel forward and towards the doorway.

"If you will excuse me a moment." Was his clipped comment as they exited the dining room and Mel was marched down the hall out of vampire hearing earshot.

The moment they were free Mel was spun to face Gyendal and then given a rough shake.

"You are treading on dangerously thin ice, I have had it with your little games. I am not here to deal with a pathetic an weak little child. I am a vampire, humans are far below me, and you even moreso. You're like a weak little lamb, easy prey."

Mel tried to shove the vampire back but failed, although he did release her shoulders. The moment she was free Mel took several steps back and then proceeded to blow a large raspberry in his face.

"If I'm a lamb then your a dumb raven. Loud and ugly. It's even in your last name" She said, her tone snarky.

His eyes narrowed in response.

"Well then clearly you're a far more stupid child then I believed. Ravens are highly intelligent creatures and highly useful for anyone with dark magic for message carrying and spying. Far more useful then a dull creature like you could ever be, _lamb_."

Her eyes went wide and she recoiled, earning herself a mildly surprised look as she gaped at him. His voice... it was like that one from the dream she had so long ago. The black form with red eyes, it had called her lamb and it had sounded just like that.

"Don't call me that!" Mel shouted, partially outraged by the application of the title and unnerved by the memories it brought up.

"What, does that bother you _lamb_?" He asked mockingly, eyes glittering with amusement.

"You call me that and I'll go around calling you raven." Mel threatened, trying to force the unease away although she heard it come out in her tone.

"I doubt that you'll even remember this conversation weeks from now. You aren't the most intelligent human I've yet to meet." He said dismissively.

Mel growled and he smirked before turning and starting back towards the dining hall.

"Be a good lamb and stay out, I'd hate to have to do something creative to keep you away. Galahad's yelling is most irritating."

Mel glared after him before turning and almost running through the halls to the room Galahad was in. He looked up momentarily from his worktable when she entered before returning his attention to the carving in front of him as Mel settled herself onto the couch and wrapped her arms around her drawn up legs.

Lamb.

She already hated that nickname and it had nothing to do with the meaning behind it. It was because of that dream, the one she had been given the day she had gone to that tower.

No. Mel shook her head angrily and grabbed one of Galahad's carvings from the table next to her to study. She refused to think about that, she refused to think about anything to do with her old life.

Then she hesitated, pushing the sleeve of her dress up just enough to reveal the soft yellow ribbon around her wrist. Maybe it was okay to have just one past reminder...

* * *

Mel was sprawled across the floor looking up blankly at the ceiling in her room and wondering what she could possibly do in a town full of vampires for fun. Spook was busy doing chores since it had been decreed that they were not buying another ghost just so that the blobby ghost could be a 24/7 playmate.

So couldn't help but make a face as she looked around the room, she much preferred the one she had originally woken up in with the rich purple canopy and the dark wood furnishings and the massive fireplace. This one had been decorated to Te'ijal's tastes which were less then appreciated by her, more funky paintings and lighter coloured wood with a few red accents.

To her right the door opened and Mel rolled her head to see Te'ijal enter her room, chuckling at the sight of her.

"I'm bored." Mel whined.

"You have toys, I thought children loved toys." Te'ijal commented, looking around at the dolls, clothing and wooden house that Te'ijal had gotten from one of the other vampires that were sitting in the corner of her room.

"I don't like dolls, they're boring." Mel then paused before adding as an almost afterthought, "And creepy. They don't stop staring at you. I wanna do other stuff, interesting stuff. I already stole from you and Galahad and since you just buy new to replace the polishing oil and bow strings it got boring. I tried stealing from Gyendal but he caught me stealing a pen and forced me to show him the collection of fancy pens I had amassed from his desk. Then he growled at me and cursed my toys to make their eyes move before taking his pens back and threatening to bring the dolls to life if I ever stole from him again. That's no fun."

Te'ijal grinned at Mel's words before settling herself on a chair facing Mel.

"You want something to challenge your mind I take it?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Something interesting." She agreed, yawning.

"Do you have an interest in learning a new language?"

The question successfully caught Mel's attention and she pushed herself into a sitting position so she could make eye contact.

"What?"

"Would you like to learn another language?" Te'ijal repeated, amusement in her eyes.

Mel grinned, standing to her feet and approaching the vampiress.

"I'd love too! What would I be learning?"

"You would be learning Äeshiä, the language of the Arishta Isles where my brother and I lived before we were turned." Was the calm answer.

"You lived in the Isles? That's so awesome! When can we start?" Mel asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Te'ijal led her to the shared room of the vampiress and Galahad, approaching a bookshelf and withdrawing several large volumes that she handed to Mel. The weighed heavily in the girl's arms and she staggered slightly under their weight, admiring the beautifully done covers with interest.

"You may keep these in your room to work through when you have nothing better to do. One is a dictionary that translates words from the language of the Mainland and the Western Empire, Thæsó to Äeshiä. Another breaks down the finer points of the language and you'll find out on your own time the rest of them." Te'ijal explained. "Now, let's start with the first lesson."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	13. A Choice Between

Hello all!

So this chapter is a huge turning point in the story, and I've been waiting for a while to post this one so I'm excited to finally share it! This isn't a humorous chapter so I'll just warn you of that now.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **A Choice Between**

* * *

 _Mel-12_

Mel was sitting on the kitchen floor playing cards with Spook as she helped her blobby ghost friend ignore the existence of it's chores.

As she was looking over her cards the door to the kitchen and as thrown open and Mel looked up in surprise to see Galahad enter the room, face tense and strained. She stilled, dropping her cards and standing as she approached the blond knight worriedly.

"You look like Te'ijal just announced that she was having your children. Whats wrong?"

A look of disgust flitted across Galahad's face but unlike usual he merely brushed off her comment.

"Mel, something has happened amongst the council. Te'ijal needs to retrieve something from the upper world and Gyendal will be leaving to take care of his part of this issue, you and I will be meeting Te'ijal in the overworld. We'll be gone indefinitely, pack your blades and any clothing necessities now, we need to leave." He ordered, urgency coming through in his tone.

Mel didn't even take the time to ask him the details of what had happened, she could ask that on the way. Something was wrong, and she needed to obey orders. She reached her room in record time and within five minutes had a small bag packed. She met Galahad back in the main room and he led her through the back paths in Ged'here to the entrance to the forest and with a strangely nervous glance behind them he grabbed Mel's arm, towing her l along behind him through the woods.

They quickly reached the entrance to the catacombs where Te'ijal would occasionally take her to hunt monsters, the massive skeleton standing guard over the gateway between the Underworld and the Overworld. Mel was just about to step into the open when Galahad grabbed her and pulled her out of view, gesturing for her to stay silent and out of the way as he slowly and almost noiselessly withdrew his sword. Mel's eyes went wide and she watched with an open mouth as Galahad stilled for a moment, then sprung out of the bushes and with a powerful crosscut destroyed the skeleton guard.

There was a hiss and the guard dissolved into ashes, Galahad letting out a break and sheathing his sword.

"Come on Mel, we need to hurry before someone is alerted about this."

Mel scrambled out of the bushes and after the dark knight, entering the catacombs and quickly catching up to Galahad.

"What was that?! You can't just kill the guard! Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll get in when they find out! Why did you even do that in the first place? Gyendal is the leader of the council, he'd know the password and so would Te'ijal! Why didn't you just ask them?"

Galahad didn't answer, simply reaching down to grab her arm and keep her close by as they navigated the burial place. She could hear monsters moving in the dark tunnels they passed and she nearly stumbled several times as Galahad jerked her to avoid obstacles.

"Galahad!"

She yanked her arm free just as they exited the catacombs and before the dark knight could set off again Mel stopped and threw her arm up in defensive.

"Answer my question! What's going on and why did you kill that guard?! Why haven't Gyendal or Te'ijal met up with us to agree on where we're supposed to go?!" Mel shot questions at him rapidfire and the look on Galahad's face at her questions filled her with suspicion. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on!"

The knight shot a look at the entrance before giving a sigh and a nod.

"Fine, we can't afford to wait around arguing. We're leaving Ged'here, we won't be returning."

"WHAT?!"

He frantically shushed her, pulling her further from the entrance to the catacombs as he looked around fugitively.

"We're running away Mel. Te'ijal and Gyendal, they have plans that will put you in danger. We need to leave before they can put that plan into motion. The sun will be up in just a few hours, they can't follow while the sun is up. We'll travel to the winery on the other side of the Thail Mountians South where we can catch a ride with their next shipment to the Mainland. From there we'll pay for transport to the Arishta Isles where we'll be better protected in a sunny city known as Clearwater. They won't get us there. We'll claim that you're my daughter during our travels, it will throw them off our track more hopefully." He said hurriedly, pulling Mel along with him.

Mel's mind began to race. When she first arrived she would have jumped at the chance, she would have gone along with Galahad and willingly ran away. But now she had a home, a place where she belonged.

"I can't! I-" She was cut off before she could continue.

"We have to! It's for your own good Mel, we need to escape before they can make you into a monster like they want."

She was so confused, Galahad was family to her now and the idea of never seeing him again because he left without her was greatly upsetting. But she couldn't leave Spook and Te'ijal either! She didn't know what to do!

"But where will we go now where you won't be killed by the sun?" Was the distracted question as Mel tried to sort out her thoughts, slowly allowing Galahad to lead her through the forest.

"Every morning we'll travel to the nearest inn, stay the day and the moment the sun is far enough down that we'll be protected in our travels away we'll leave. Tonight we'll go to Harburg."

It took one word for Mel to freeze in place, terror filling her veins and turning her limbs to led.

Harburg.

Where everyone believed she was cursed and the teens had so many times before nearly beat her to the place where she could hardly move. Where she would be seen and they would shout out to Galahad and anyone who would listen that she was a cursed child that brought misfortune wherever she went and cause Galahad to abandon her alone. Home of the Darkthrop Keep and the magic that destroyed her life.

Harburg. Her prison, her nightmare, and the constant reminder of everything she would never get back.

"NO!"

Her shout startled several mice that bolted into the underbrush and away from the path while a startled owl took flight. Galahad started at her shout before reaching out and grabbing her shoulders to jerk her back from where she was starting to retreat.

"What do you mean no?! Gyendal and Te'ijal are going to destroy you Mel! Why would you want that?!"

But his words were lost on her and she glared up at him, teeth bared and eyes panicked.

"I won't go back there! You can't make me go back, I won't let them take more away from me! They hate me! They'll ruin everything!" She snarled, trying to twist free of his grip.

Galahad managed to grab her before she could get off the path, murmuring an apology before lifting her into the air and throwing Mel over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She punched his back and attempted to twist free, but his grip was iron and he ignored her as he began to run through the forest towards Harburg. Panic set in and Mel grabbed onto his armour, this was almost exactly like when she had tried to run that first time upon discovering she was going to live in Ged'here forever. But this time was infinitely worse.

Last time she was being forced to live a life she had thought she would hate but in actuality gave her freedom and family. Now she was being forced to abandon that and walk into the town that ruined everything.

"I'm sorry Mel, but this is for your own good." Galahad informed her as he nimbly navigated the rougher terrain of the forest, avoiding paths where anyone might see them and they would be easily tracked.

Mel was desperate. She couldn't leave, and she couldn't go to Harburg. Her mind was spinning out of control and she grasped for any idea that could possibly help her. She needed to contact Te'ijal or Gyendal, they would get her back and stop Galahad. But how?! Every step closer filled her with panic, they still had another hour before reaching the city and Mel was nearly positive there was no way out of this.

As they ran she felt the familiar strains of emotion in the back of her head, irritation and distraction. She idly reached towards them mentally, her thoughts bouncing to when she had learned these emotions were part of the bond. She could feel strains of what Gyendal would be able to feel, just as he had been able to hear her loudest thoughts before he had blocked her out.

Her thoughts...

That's it! Mel's head popped up and she gave a sharp inhale. She could tell someone what was happening, she just had to hope that he would actually hear her. Her fingers tightened their grip on Galahad's armour and Mel closed her eyes, breathing strained as she began to push towards the emotions. It felt like a brick being shoved back against her head with the resistance and she gritted her teeth, forcing herself through the pain against the block inside the emotion that made her think of a black glass wall. Her temples throbbed and she almost gave up, then she felt the wall give and she managed to just catch herself mentally as a wave of foreign emotion and sensation washed over her.

She distantly heard Galahad call her name as she slumped over his shoulder, her physical control vanishing as she struggled to hold onto her own mind. Gyendal's consciousness was so vast, like an ocean and it felt almost like it was swallowing her.

" _What are you doing?!_ "

The angered though echoed through into her own mind and Mel felt relief washed over her as she struggled to form clear thoughts and project it.

" _I...need help...Galahad is taking me away, he's-...he's running away to Harburg and...taking me with him. P-please...tell Te'ijal...I don't want to leave..._ "

Mel's ability to think clearly began to fade out and just when she thought that she was about to pass out the strangest sensation hit her. It was almost like her mental probe was being lifted and supported, pushed back into her own mind.

" _Where are you now?_ "

" _Shadow Woods South_." Mel mentally answered, noticing an instant improvement in her ability to form cohesive words.

" _I see. You will be retrieved momentarily._ "

The presence in her mind then vanished, but the cold fury that rolled off of his mind in waves remained and Mel began to doubt her decision.

"Mel! What's going on?!"

The call pulled her fully back into the present and she opened her eyes to look around her blearily. Galahad had come to a stop and pulled her off his shoulder, resting her on the ground with her back against a rock as he looked her over.

"Are you alright? You went limp and unresponsive there for a moment." He asked, concerned.

Mel felt awful, she didn't want to hurt Galahad after everything he had done for her. But she wasn't going to Harburg.

"It's fine, I'm alright." She muttered, rubbing her head for a moment.

She was a moron. That had been such a bad idea, Gyendal had been absolutely furious there. When he caught them he was going to eat her or something.

"If you say so." He said, sounding unconvinced. "We'll check you over a little better when we get to the inn."

Galahad leaned down and lifted Mel up again, taking several steps away from the rock she had been leaning against and turning to continue his trek through the forest. However, those few steps were as far as he got.

It was like a blanket had been draped over the clearing, heavy and stifling as it held Galahad motionless with Mel in his grasp. Her eyes nearly tripled in size and Galahad let out a snarl as he struggled against the evident magic that filled the air.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you going somewhere?"

Mel twisted in Galahad's grasp to stare at Gyendal wide eyed. He was standing next to a large tree with his arms crossed. He wasn't posturing or presenting himself with the typical pompous glory that makes usually did but the malevolent power that rolled off of him was terrifying. The look on his face was a puzzling mixture of fury and amusement as he stepped fully into the clearing.

"Gyendal." Galahad said through gritted teeth.

"Let go of her, or I will make you and I can assure you that when I do so it will not be pleasant." The vampire Mage said softly, his eyes cold as ice.

Mel began to try and force her way out of the dark knights arms, desperate to get free before Gyendal forced him. She knew that her struggles were useless when she saw the look of stubborn determination in Galahad's eyes and somehow his grip tightened. Mel let out a hiss of pain, shoving at his arms to loosen.

"I will not give her over to you and your plans." Was the passionate reply.

Gyendal glared at Galahad, exasperation colouring his tone.

"What plans? If I harm her, I'll suffer with her. I have no plans to do anything with her or to her, enough with the chivalry act. You have gotten away with just about anything due to my sister's strange fascination with your insults and escape plans but I have no such tolerance for those games, nor do I appreciate your attempt to escape with my bond." His eyes then narrowed and black gloved hands game up, magic beginning to coil around them.

"Wait-!"

Galahad let out a shout of pain, cutting Mel off as his arms were forced away and Mel landed on the ground ungracefully before backing out of reach of the knight. She scanned the trees, hoping against hope that Te'ijal was coming. This whole situation could easily escalate and Te'ijal was the only one that could not only bring Galahad to a halt but talk her brother out of lashing out.

"Get over here Mel."

The moment Gyendal's order was given he released the magic holding Galahad and the knight took a step forward, balancing himself before reaching out towards Mel.

"Stay away from him! I've heard what they plan, you'll be destroyed!"

"Oh for the sake of Aia!" Gyendal snarled, throwing his hands into the air. "I'm not going to hurt the lamb you incompetent! I have no desire to harm her, however the desire to harm you is growing so I'd consider carefully your next words."

Galahad grabbed his sword and began to unsheath it, both Mel and Gyendal staring at the male like he had lost his mind.

"Wha-are you nuts?! He's a Mage! Your sword is useless!" Mel squawked.

"And so are his empty words as he claims he has no plans to harm you!" Galahad snapped, his voice filled with righteous anger. "I heard Gyendal and Te'ijal talking several days ago, they were speaking about your future if the bond cannot be broken. They plan to turn you Mel, curse you and make you a creature of the night just as they are."

Mel blinked, then blinked again.

"What?!"

Galahad threw one arm out, nearly slicing a small sapling in half with his theatrics.

"I refuse to stand by idly while they pass such a curse onto you! Destroying your innocence and taking away your freedom! Now he's going to force you back to the manor with him, stripping your last chance for freedom because of his disregard for your privacy in his willingness to track you!"

Galahad's declaration was met with laughter and Mel shrunk slightly away from the blond male, looking anywhere but his eyes. Confusion filled Galahad at the vampire Mage's reaction.

"Oh you think I just suddenly knew she was being taken from Ged'here and followed her? Contrary to whatever strange belief you may have I am not omnipotent, I can't just know that she isn't where she's supposed to be." Vicious amusement glittered in Gyendal's eyes. "No, you can thank Mel for being found. Little lamb so desperate not to leave that she nearly knocked herself out breaking down the mental barrier I had set between our minds so she could plead for someone to keep her from being taken."

Galahad gave a startled intake and turned an incredulous gaze onto her

"You what?!"

Mel shrugged, looking away from the male that had become almost like a parental figure guiltily. She heard him hiss out his break then a flash as the moonlight reflected of the sword in his hands and he lifted it into a defensive posture, glowering at Gyendal.

"You forced her into that, she would hardly choose you over freedom. I'm not a fool. She never had a true choice." Galahad snapped.

Mel risked a look behind at Gyendal to see his reaction and felt dread wash over her at the sight of his mocking expression as he pretended to contemplate Galahad's words.

"Perhaps you're right. Shall we give her a choice now?" His scarlet red gaze flicked to Mel and she jumped slightly. "You heard my sisters husband. You never had a real choice. You have a choice now, you can go with him now if you choose. I won't stop you, I swear that on my honour and status as a Mage. Go ahead, make your choice."

He joined his hands behind his back and dipped his head mockingly to her while Galahad let out a relieved noise and moved his sword aside, reaching out towards her.

"Mages are bound by oaths on their Mage status, he cannot physically break that oath." Galahad said, his voice relieved and urgent. "Come on, we need to leave now before Te'ijal comes."

He wanted her to leave everything. Leave her new home, leave Te'ijal and leave Spook who would be a moping mess if Mel just abandoned her. She stole a glance at Gyendal again, her mind reaching out towards the strains of emotions again. The strains were calm, confident and in a way she didn't understand were almost comforting. She just couldn't abandoned everything, she didn't want to start over.

"...no."

That one word fell heavy in the clearing and Galahad reared back as if she had just struck him. Satisfaction trickled through the barrier into her mind and Mel crossed her arms tightly, flinching at the shock and anger in Galahad's eyes.

"Mel!? You can't go back with him! You have a chance to escape, and you're willingly giving yourself back?!" He shouted, aggressive sheathing his sword and starting towards her.

Mel backed away, for his every step towards her taking two back away. She was abruptly stopped by her back bumping into something and she twisted to see Gyendal standing behind her. His ice cold hand settled over her spine, long fingers splayed over her neck and shoulder possessively.

"It seems that Mel has made her decision, and it isn't in your favour." Gyendal observed, triumph in his tone. "You take her now and it will be against her will. It would be a shame if I had to incapacitate you because you were unable to recognize that."

The sword in Galahad's hand sagged until the tip was brushing against the dirt, his expression angry and pained. Uneasy silence fell over the clearing only to be broken by the soft rustling of the bushes next to them as Te'ijal stepped out into the moonlight.

"I believe you've gotten your point across just fine, shall we go home?" The vampiress said, her voice unusually quiet as she shot an almost sympathetic look at Galahad.

Mel couldn't look at where the vampiress was standing next to Galahad, she felt awful. She heard a low agreement and in front of Gyendal he called up a portal, stepping through with Mel in tow as they headed back to Ged'here in silence.

* * *

When they came out the other side she was forcibly guided down the hall towards her room, Te'ijal and Galahad following behind.

"What are we-"

"Gather all your personal belongings now." Gyendal ordered, ignoring Mel as he pushed the door to her room open and prodded her in the back to make her move inside.

"Wait, why?! Am I leaving after all?" Mel questioned, baffled and frustrated.

"No, you will be moving out of this room. It's clear that I cannot trust you in someone else's care, you will move into my wing where I can keep an eye on you." The Mage answered, crossing his arms and turning to face Galahad who was beginning to protest.

"You can't-!"

"He can husband, Mel is his bond. The only reason she stayed in our wing was because my brother had no desire to share his space with a human. Clearly that has changed, now come and polish your sword so that the dirt on the tip doesn't tarnish the metal on you." Te'ijal coaxed, taking hold of Galahad's arm and pulling him away.

Mel packed her clothing and books with jerky movements as she blinked back the mist she refused to call tears. She hated this, having to choose. She had considered leaving, she really had. Galahad had been taking care of her since she got here, how could she turn around and ignore his request for her to come?! But there had been that pull, a tugging sensation that every moment longer she considered leaving and never returning worsened. It was almost painful, and it only strengthened her resolve that she couldn't leave.

"Are you done."

Mel stubbornly ignored him, picking up the bundles she could carry and marched towards the door. Gyendal flicked his fingers lazily and magic surrounded her remaining things, following behind Mel and Gyendal as the black haired male led her through the halls into his wing and straight to a large oak door that he opened easily and gestured for her to enter.

She stepped inside and looked around, recognition lighting her eyes as she gazed at the plum canopied bed and the massive crest above the fireplace.

"This is the room I woke up in when I first arrived." She muttered to herself.

"It is. You were kept nearby myself while you were unconscious and we pieced together what had happened in the catacombs."

Mel ground her teeth. She hadn't been talking to him. She threw her stuff on the bed and stepped aside while he magically lowered the rest of her belongings. Gyendal surveyed the room with a cool gaze and gave a nod, clearly satisfied with whatever he had been looking for.

"Now-"

"Why did you _do_ that?!"

He cut off as Mel spun on him angrily. Her eyes flashed and her fists were clenched at her sides. He raised a brow at her reaction and she sneered.

"Do what?" He asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

"You know exactly what! You could have taken me back without ever saying a word to Galahad! You never had to tell him that I called for help through that stupid bond and you never had to force me into making a choice like that! I can't stand you! I never would have chosen you over him! But there was Spook and Te'ijal and that survival connection thing and you ruined everything cause you're a complete jerk!" She spat at him, rage evident in her body language.

He shrugged at her words, only angering Mel further at how he all but dismissed her words.

"It was necessary. For now I have no way to sever this bond, which means that for the foreseeable future I'm stuck with you. If I have to have you around I refuse to deal with a weak human incapable of even remotely keeping up with a vampire. Galahad coddles your weakness, I'm going to train you how to surpass it. This was merely a demonstration that you do not belong to him." He paused then, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You belong to me."

His words infuriated Mel and without even bothering to consider the consequences she reached blindly for the first thing within reach, a massive book from Te'ijal, and hurled it at him with all her might.

She didn't know what it was, whether it was he hadn't been expecting her actions or he had misjudged the tragectory but much to Mel's shock that book hit it's mark and she watched open mouthed as it slammed into his chest with an audible thump and caused the vampire to give a grunt of pain.

The book fell to the floor seconds later and Mel knew that she had crossed a line, gasping as a wave of pure fury rolled over her mind and nearly knocked her off her feet. Unnatural wind whipped his cloak and he stormed towards her. The small sane part of her brain told her to stand down, but Mel was nothing if she wasn't impulsive and so in the face of the enraged vampire she ignored common sense and instead took a step towards him challengingly.

"I don't belong to anyone. Least of all an ugly raven who sees no problem in messing up my only chance at a new family. Do what you want to me, I don't care. You hurt me and it only makes things worse for you, I'll deal with it if I know that you're suffering too."

The venom in her voice was something that would have shocked anyone listening, a tiny Twelve year old girl taking on a centuries old vampire Mage with reckless abandon.

The magic coiled around Gyendal's hands and Mel closed her eyes, bracing herself for a blow that never came.

"Huh."

Mel's eyes snapped open and she stared at Gyendal in puzzlement as he studied her with an expression she couldn't place. He was still furious with her, it came out in his eyes and through the bond, but he also seemed to be considering something before smirking slightly and stepping back out of her room.

"So there is a little more to you then mischief and human weakness. How...interesting. I believe I just might look forward to seeing what you are capable of."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as they continue the story.


	14. Training

Hello all!

Truly sorry for the wait between chapters, I have a bad habit of getting distracted by random ideas and forgetting on the go works a lot. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I have fluffs, humour and a bit of serious as well in this chapter, to make up for a bit of angst coming up soon.

hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Training**

* * *

 _Mel-12_

It was not a common occurrence to see Spook so distressed. It was flashing all the colours of the rainbow and seemed to be on a constant loop of going back and forth between Mel's new bedroom and the kitchen as an evergrowing mountain of snacks and treats was being piled next to Mel's bed.

Mel was officially moping and poor Spook was beside itself trying to fix the girl.

"Blerp?! WOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"

Mel who hadn't changed out of her pj's in two days was covered by three blankets, reading and sulking as she refused to talk to anyone, especially Gyendal whom she was quite determinedly ignoring both through the bond and in person. When Spook began to bounce on the end of her bed trying to get her attention Mel nearly waved the little creature away and continued reading her book.

There was a moment of silence, then Mel's peace was destroyed as two tentacles snuck under her covers and grabbed the book in her hands, pulling it away and racing across the room to stick the book on top of the highest shelf where Mel couldn't reach.

"SPOOK!"

The ghost zipped back to her and looked her over before reaching out and wrapping it's tentacles all the way around her several times. It took seconds for Mel to look like she had been tied up by rainbow ropes and despite her raging protests at the blobby creature she was ignored as she was pulled right off her bed. Spook made slower progress then usual as it dragged a wriggling and yelling Mel out of her room and down the candle-lit hall.

"SPOOK! LET ME GO!"

"Blulooo" Spook chirped in a singsong manner as Mel was taken quite against her will to the main room.

Galahad and Te'ijal were sitting in the main room discussing something when Spook entered with Mel who's feet were dragging on the ground. Conversation stopped as eyes turned to the strange duo, laughter being muffled at the string of curses. The blobby ghost ignored it's captive, approaching the kitchen door and then attempting to phase right through.

"OW!"

Mel's head connected with the door painfully and a partially through Spook backed out, moaning out an apology before grumbling at the new puzzle.

"Spook, do you need me to get the door?" Te'ijal asked, amusement filling her words.

The ghost lowed and Te'ijal stood, approaching the door to push it open. Mel could see the vampiress hiding her smile as the door was opened and Mel was then dragged into the kitchen where Spook sat her down in a chair and grabbed a plate with freshly cooked food to hold up in front of her face.

"Meep!"

Mel tried to keep her face irritated and stony, not giving in to the adorable blob. But her plan failed quickly as Spook floated over and plopped down on her lap, taking a small chunk of meat in one tentacle to prod Mel's closed lips with.

"Wooooooh, flerp~"

That was when Mel lost the battle with her laughter, accepting the meat and popping it into her mouth before patting the blobby creatures head.

"Thanks Spook, but I can eat on my own."

The ghost chirped and floated away, leaving Mel to finish her meal hurriedly as she glanced towards the door uneasily. Once she finished eating Mel was faced with a decision, hang around inside the kitchen for an indefinite amount of time until Galahad was gone, or suck it up and go out there to face him.

"Ugh, I need to stop being such a scaredycat." She muttered to herself irritably before standing and striding out of the kitchen purposefully.

Galahad was just leaving the living room when she exited the kitchen, but at Mel's appearance he halted and turned to face her.

Oh look at that, her courage just took a run for it.

Mel met his eyes guiltily, then glanced away as she "casually" edged towards the hallway to the left wing in hopes of escaping.

"Mel."

Or not.

"Uh, yes?"

There was a fleeting hint of amusement on the vampire paladin's face and he approached, easily cutting off her escape route.

"You've missed sparring for the last few days, why don't we catch up on those lessons this afternoon."

Mel blinked in surprise, then eyed the blond male suspiciously.

"But you're mad at me, why would you want to teach me?"

Galahad met her look with a surprised of his own, his expression genuine.

"Mad at you? I'm not mad, why would you think that?"

Mel crossed her arms defensively and wrinkled her nose, glaring at the wall behind him.

"Well...because I chose to go home instead of run away. I mean, you weren't exactly happy about it..."

Galahad sighed, his expression tired and slightly melancholy.

"No Mel, I'm not angry about that. I'm not angry with you at all. I'm worried for you, and frustrated with the situation but in a way I do understand. This is your home, of course you wouldn't want to leave."

"...oh."

Galahad shifted so that he was standing fully in her line of vision, blue eyes solemn as he met her eyes.

"Listen to me Mel, you couldn't do anything that would make me so angry or resentful that I would stop speaking to you or doing things with you. You're family now, and family never turns on their own." He said firmly, clearly sensing her thoughts.

Mel hesitated, and Galahad placed a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me on this, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

That got a laugh out of her and he smiled, shifting to face the same direction of her and guiding her towards the halls.

"Now, lets go work on your bladework!"

* * *

Mel was walking into her new wing of the house, glancing around at the wall decorations in boredom. She felt a sudden brush of a magical aura from in front of her and looked up only to see Gyendal striding purposefully towards her. Instantly Mel turned and started back in the direction she had just come as quickly as possible.

She didn't get far before she felt a breeze behind her and a hand grabbed the back of her vest.

"Nice try lamb, but you aren't going anywhere."

Mel stopped walking and slumped, glaring ahead moodily.

"Hello to you too Raven." She snarked under her breath.

He turned her to face him before releasing her vest and pointing towards the back door wordlessly.

"Let's go."

Mel shot him a startled look but obeyed, opening the door and exiting the house with the impassive vampire Mage behind her.

"What do you want?" Mel questioned, confused.

He reached up and unclasped his cloak, removing and setting it down on one of the chairs a few feet from the door before crossing his arm and turning to face her.

"I'm an enemy coming to kill you and you have no weapons to use, how are you going to incapacitate me long enough to get away?"

Mel stared at him, deadpanned.

"If you're trying to kill me I haven't got a hope in heaven to survive so why would I bother?"

His eyelid twitched at her statement.

"Allow me to rephrase my question. Do you have a remote clue about hand to hand combat or are you utterly incompetent in this area as well?"

Outrage lit Mel's face and she planted her hands on her hips angrily.

"I'm not incompetent at anything! Just because I'm not an all powerful vampire doesn't mean that you have to be such a jerk!"

He snorted, irritation filtering through into her mind.

"Stop blathering and answer the question."

She glared at him but reluctantly obeying, hoping that if she answered his stupid question he'd leave her alone to do what she felt like and go back to ignoring her which suited Mel just fine.

"I know enough to survive on the city streets, I can last long enough into a scrap to get away but that about sums it up. It's hard to learn fight tricks when the only time you really end up needing it is when half the homeless teen population is ganging up on you." She ended bitterly.

"So you know nothing." He sighed. "A blank slate I suppose. Come here."

"No."

He raised a brow, the look in his eyes dangerous.

"...no?"

"Not until you tell me what this is all about. You treat me like the plague, why are you suddenly wanting to talk to me now?"

"I hardly want to talk to you lamb, but if I must be bound to a human I refuse to be bound to a useless creature. Until I find a way to sever this bond I will train you until you are capable of matching myself, Te'ijal and Galahad as much as humanly possible in every physical skill we have."

Mel gaped at him, he was going to train her?!

"Now get over here. I will start with teaching you the basics of hand to hand combat, you are weak with only fighting option being that of a blade. Today is about stance and basic attack."

She eyed the vampire Mage warily but approached nonetheless. She may not like her bond, but if he was willing to teach her how to be strong she would take it.

...provided it didn't kill her first.

* * *

Mel grinned as she ran after the fox, her hunting dagger unsheathed as she vaulted over bushes and fallen branches in her way. Taking advantage of the thick underbrush she managed to steer the animal into a thicket before quickly and cleanly making her kill.

"Dinner~" She singsonged to herself cheerfully as she lifted her kill and started back the way she had come.

When she got to the main path she saw Te'ijal skinning several rabbits and setting the pelts aside before packaging the meat together to bring back for Mel's meals. They would have Spook freeze it until they needed it for Mel's meal.

"Here!" She called, dragging it over and taking a seat next to Te'ijal as she laid out the fox in front of her.

"Good, that will give some variety in your meals." The vampiress observed.

Mel nodded eagerly and grabbed a skinning knife from in front of Te'ijal, flipping it in her hand for fun before getting down to work. The two females worked in silence for a little while before Te'ijal glanced over.

"I noticed that my brother has been training with you. I questioned him on it but he can be astoundingly stubborn when he's caught in a foul mood and thus I got nothing."

Mel groaned at the thought, glaring at the fox carcass in front of her.

"He does't want to be "stuck with a incompetent human" so he's trying to train me into this super strong fighter. He never cuts me a break, I have to do the same manoeuvre over and over until he's satisfied until I can move onto learning something new! I thought that learning how to fight would be fun, leave it to him to suck the entertainment out of it..."

Te'ijal laughed at her words.

"My brother is a perfectionist at heart. You should be glad he hasn't given up already, the fact that he's stuck to it over a month is testament to the fact that he clearly sees something promising in his work with you."

She sighed at the vampiress words.

"Well at least I'm learning something useful." She muttered, her knife snagging when her movement became a little to rough.

They finished off the remaining animals relatively quickly, Te'ijal deciding that it was time to return back to the manor despite Mel's protests. She had barely gotten the chance to run and hunt, but Te'ijal claimed that Galahad was muttering about leaving again and she had things she needed to take care of with the council so she didn't have time to chase him at that moment.

They were just packing their things to leave when there was a rustling in the trees and they turned to see Gyendal step out of the trees, glancing dismissively over the meat and pelts they were carrying.

"Sister, your husband is packing his things as of when I left. You may want to hurry back and deal with that little situation."

Te'ijal laughed slightly and moved to crouch down for Mel to climb on so that the vampiress could run at her preferred speed.

"No. Leave the little lamb, I came out here for her."

"What?! But you said that I didn't have to train in combat today cause I was going hunting!" Mel protested.

"I'm not here to work on your combat skills, stop whining." Gyendal snapped irritably. "I want to assess your endurance and ability to navigate forest terrain at a run."

Te'ijal grinned at Mel's squawk before vanishing into the forest and abandoning Mel at the hands of her bond.

"Why do you always have to squash my fun! You're like a walking twister, you suck the enjoyment out of life wherever you go!"

His expression was less then amused and he pointed in the direction of the trees that led behind and overtop the entrance to the catacombs.

"Start running lamb, or do you need some motivation?"

Mel instantly took off in the direction he had pointed without further prompting.

"Nope! No motivation necessary!"

Motivation meant chores and when it was Gyendal piling them on they were sadistically creative. She saw movement out of the corner of her eye as less then a second later Gyendal was slowly jogging across from her as he shadowed her progress.

"You are appallingly slow." He sniffed, sounding irritated.

"Terribly sorry for not training to be a top runner while I was homeless." She muttered under her breath.

"You are not forgiven, now shut up." Gyendal snapped, Mel twitching at his response to her comment she believed had gone unheard.

She then shot him a black look, goddess she hated him sometimes.

"Yes Raven."

* * *

Mel sat in front of a chess game set out between her and Galahad, studying the board intently. Her fingers hovered over a piece for a moment before her eyes brightened and she grabbed another piece and moved it on the board.

Galahad made a small noise of triumph and captured her knight with his bishop, adding his piece to his collection.

"You've lost most of your pieces Mel, careful or you're going to lose to bad moves."

Mel glanced up at him for a moment, then she smirked and picked up her queen, moving her across the board and snatching up his king to dangle between two fingers in front of his flabbergasted face.

"It doesn't matter how many pieces I lose in the game so long as I win in the end." Mel said, setting the piece down in the centre of the board before leaning back with a grin.

Galahad exhaled a laugh and shook his head only to still for a moment to looking at something behind Mel in mild confusion.

"Is there something you nee-"

"Good."

Gyendal's cold voice echoed through the space and Mel jumped, only belatedly registering his presence in the air. She turned to face him, blinking when he met her eyes and gave the barest hint of a nod before striding away.

Mel gaped after her for a moment before turning to face Galahad again slowly, pointing half disbelieving after where her bond had vanished.

"...did he just approve of something I did? Is the world about to end?"

Galahad muffled a snort laugh at Mel's words.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. I know very little about Gyendal even after all these centuries of living in the same manor as him, I don't work well with people who look down on humans the way he does. However I have learned that above all strength of physical attitude he respects the craft of magic, and intelligence above everything else."

Mel shrugged and helped put the board back to it's original state. Either way, she was pretty sure that he would rather gnaw off his own right arm then be stuck with her as his bond.

* * *

Mel narrowed her eyes in concentration and lengthened her stride, her feet making virtually no noise as she raced through the forest. Her steps were so light that the branches on the ground never cracked under her feet and she finally came to an abrupt halt in front of a massive tree that sat on the edge of the cliff overlooking the ocean.

"Did I do better then last time?" She asked breathlessly as she recovered from the near sprint.

"You are improving." Gyendal merely answered, leaning back against a tree a few feet away with his arms crossed.

His face was blank as ever but the lack of irritation with her performance today told her that he was satisfied with her work today which made Mel grin slightly.

"Will I ever get the chance to run somewhere other then Shadow Woods South? I'm so sick of running in this forest, I know everything here like the back of my hand." She complained, glancing up at the Moon above before turning her attention to Gyendal.

"Perhaps." Was his eventual answer that meant anything from never to one day soon. "Now start running, it is time to return to the manor."

Mel let out an overdramatic groan and slumped down the tree, flopping her arms out in a show of laziness.

"I don't wanna..."

Booted feet suddenly appeared in front of Mel and she forced herself to look up at Gyendal who was glaring down at her.

"Stop whining and get going. Alternatively I'm sure Te'ijal has plenty of chores you could do."

"Fine! I'll do it, I'll do it. You're such a jerk." Mel muttered, dragging herself upright and starting off again.

She knew she needed to cool down her muscles with the slow jog back, he wasn't being needlessly frustrating. But she wouldn't mind him taking it easier on her for once in his lifetime.

* * *

Mel's breath came in short bursts as she threw up her arm as a block before dancing sideways and feigning a strike. Gyendal picked up the pace and Mel was forced to speed up as she moved to dodge and block the mock blows while attempting to land some of her own.

"Watch your defence on the right." He barked as he struck out carefully, his flat had making contact with her arm without actually striking her hard enough to bruise her.

He was a merciless trainer when it came to how much he worked her but she had to give him the fact that no matter how aggravated he would get with her, the force of his practice blows never became harder or wavered. He never hurt her, the only bruises she had acquired is when he would sweep her feet out from under her and she would be dropped onto her butt on the ground yet again.

Mel danced back from his downward cut and with a sudden grin used his momentum to slam his arm out of it's protective position in front of the vampire Mage and land a careful blow just above one of the pressure points he had taught her. Gyendal faltered and Mel cheered, jumping back and pumping one arm in the air.

"HA! I knew it, I knew you would eventually underestimate me and I would be able to land a blow." She laughed, sticking her tongue out at him as she hopped about.

He let out a hiss of irritation at her reaction.

"If you are quite done...?"

"Are you kidding?! I will more then likely never be able to declare that I have managed to actually land a proper blow on the pompous Gyendal! This is a monumental occasion!"

"Stop being overdramatic." He snapped, but for a split second Mel could have sworn that he had _smiled_. "You are dismissed for today."

Mel's eyes lit up at the thought of having her afternoon free to goof off with Spook and she mockingly saluted before taking off to the back door to enter the mansion.

"Lamb."

She stopped as his call reached her and turned to meet his unreadable gaze.

"You did well today."

His words made her eyes widen before she broke into a large grin.

"Yeah. See you later Raven." She called over her shoulder as she turned and entered the manor, leaving the vampire behind her alone in the back of the manor property as she went on her search for Spook.

As she walked his comment played on repeat in her mind, making her smile slightly to herself.

She knew that her improvement was huge, but it was nice to hear confirmation from Gyendal. Especially since he never recognized things like that.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	15. Hidden Darkness

Hello all!

We have finally reached the place in the pre-quests story that gets the ball rolling in what will be coming next. I'm extremely excited to be able to finally share this and I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Hidden Darkness**

* * *

 _Mel-13_

The hallway in the left wing was all but empty and Mel stepped out of her room, holding her breath as she closed her eyes and tried to sense for Gyendal in the house. When she couldn't feel any hint of the vampire mages presence she breathed a sigh of relief, moving forward through the hall several feet to stop outside the study door.

One more check, then she reached out with one slender hand to grasp the handle and push the door open. It swung in silently and Mel hurriedly slipped inside, leaving a large enough space between the frame and the door in case she needed to make a quick escape without risk of excess noise.

She paused for a moment and glanced around the room, taking in the black oak desk and high backed chair that sat in front of it as usual before allowing her eyes to drift over the bookshelves until it landed on the reason she risked sneaking into the powerful vampires office in the first place.

A piano.

The dark wood shone in the light from the eternally burning wall sconces, matching the gleam from the ivory keys perfectly. Mel approached and pulled out the bench carefully before seating herself and resting her fingers gently on the ivory keys. Her eyes closed for a moment and she could almost imagine herself home in one of her mothers lessons. Almost as if moving with a mind of their own her fingers began to move, a slow melody ringing through the room as Mel's fingers nearly danced across the keys.

She was not a phenomenal player by any stretch of the imagination. But there was one song that she had taught herself, an old lullaby from the Arishta Isles that she had heard from a traveler that had come through. When he had seen how much she loved it he had scrawled a copy of the sheet music for her, giving it to Mel who had spent hours teaching it to herself. Her sister had hated it, Rayina calling it haunting. Her mom had been bothered by the song as well, but it made Mel feel peaceful so she had kept to it. She could play the piece off by heart now, and although she had considered sharing it with Galahad once or twice she had decided to instead keep it her special song. She didn't think anyone else would understand how much it meant to her.

So caught up in the music and her thoughts, Mel never even registered the figure that stepped into the doorway and stopped, watching her play silently. Finally her fingers fell still and she simply stayed motionless, eyes closed as her mind drifted.

"I was not aware you knew piano."

Mel let out a strangled gasp and leapt to her feet, nearly knocking the bench over as she sidestepped out from the piano and whirled to face Gyendal. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard, expecting anger for invading his space. He had never expressly forbid her to enter the study, unlike his bedroom that even she wasn't so foolish to disobey him on, but she knew that he would more then likely be displeased with her nonetheless.

Much to her surprise however he ignored her display, instead crossing the room to stand in front of the piano.

"Who taught you?"

"My mother. She loved music."

He gave a hum of acknowledgement before taking a seat at the piano himself, hands resting on the low end of the keys. After a few seconds he pressed the keys down, slowly beginning to play the low notes of the lullaby she had just been doing.

She watched silently for a few minutes before carefully taking a seat on the bench next to him, watching as his fingers moved over the keys. After a few minutes she hesitantly reached her hands back up to play along in the higher key, her tense muscles relaxing as Gyendal effortlessly slipped into playing the countermelody alongside Mel.

They played through the entire song, including all the verses from the original lullaby before finally slowing to a stop. They sat side by side in companionable silence for several moments before Gyendal slid out from behind the bench and rose before approaching his desk.

"Don't stop on account of me. So long as you aren't making a racket you may use the piano as you wish. Sheet music can be found on the bottom shelf of the bookcase to your right." He informed her as he took a seat at his desk and opened the book in front of him, uncapping the inkwell at the far right of his desk before taking up the quill pen from it's stand.

Mel blinked in surprise, taken aback by his statement. She watched the black haired male for a moment, half excepting him to revoke his permission. But when he said nothing and ignored her gaze as he wrote something down in the book in front of him she eventually relaxed and turned back to the piano, picking another song that she knew and starting to play.

If he was willing to let her use the piano freely, who was she to argue?

* * *

Mel put away her clothing with sharp and haphazard movement, pain and barely contained anger driving her movement. Each movement became more aggressive with every passing moment. There wasn't any specific thing she could pinpoint her anger and tension on, it was an accumulation of things. She was clumsy today, and all last night she had been being woken up by nightmares. Memories kept on surfacing and haunting her mind and she was just so exhausted that pushing them away the way she always had felt near impossible.

Earlier that day when her temper had started she had felt in the back of her mind something she could only explain as a wall form between her and Gyendal. After Galahad had tried to leave with Mel, Gyendal had actually allowed enough space on the block between their minds for strains of emotion to cross over between their minds, more then likely so that he could keep track of her in case something like that ever happened again. For him to close that off meant that her emotion must have been spilling over so much that it was becoming a distraction.

She moved to jam her shirt into the drawer as she glanced over at the other clothing on her bed to be put away, however she had misjudged the distance between the drawer and her hand with her quick glance and instead of her hand making contact with the clothing she slammed her hand painfully hard against the lip of the drawer front.

"Damn it!"

Her angry shout echoed through the room as Mel yanked her hand back with a snarl. Something inside her began to swell, feeling almost like a tide about to break. Her ears buzzed and between the sensation and her anger that filled her she snapped. She partially crumpled the shirt in hand before rearing back and hucking it at the far wall next to her washroom door with all her might as a wordless shout escaped her lips.

It was only a show of temper, it was never meant to be anything more. But as the shout left her lips the swell in her turned into a surge, the sensation rushing through her body from her gut through her chest and down her arm before exploding from her hand. It was like a nightmare, inky blackness flying from her hand and filling the room.

She let out a panicky gasp, stumbling back and her hands being snatched back as the sensation through her body vanished. She stumbled forward, trying to find a wall as terror welled up in her and threatened to cut her breathing off fully. The darkness closed in on her, trapping her sightless in her room and swallowing everything around her.

The Magic was so cold, so much like the feeling that had descended on her in the clearing when she had touched the tower. Her heart skipped a beat as that realization hit her and without even thinking about it her mouth opened and she let out a long and terrified scream.

She lunged in the general direction of the door and found nothing, colliding instead with her bed post as she scrambled for the door in a panic. The spirit had come when this feeling had filling the clearing, it could come for her again. Another scream escaped, her hands grasping out in the darkness. She couldn't even see her hand when it was right in front of her face and her ragged breathing echoed as she fought against the terror clawing up in her chest.

There was loud shouting from out in the hallway before she heard her door burst open. Light should have spilled into her room but she could still see nothing, the startled exclamations from the doorway leading a far off corner in her mind that could still function beyond her fear to believe that they could see the darkness too.

"What in Aia?!" Gyendal's sharp voice sounded, shock all but erasing the cold edge that was everpresent in his tone.

Never before had Mel been so glad to hear his voice and she rushed towards it, a pathetic sounding cry leaving her lips as she reached out for someone, anyone. She collided with a tall figure and heard Gyendal let out a startled hiss as his hands grabbed her shoulders.

"H-he'll come! They were right, they were right all along! It's all m-my fault and he'll come from the tower!" Mel stuttered out, her voice half hysterical as she latched onto Gyendal's cloak in her panic.

She felt the wall between their mind all but drop and his presence entered her mind, although she felt his presence recoil slightly as the mass of tangled and frightened thoughts hit him.

 _"Calm yourself, we are here and you are not alone. There is nothing in this room and I won't allow anything to hurt you."_

The thought came to Mel as clearly as if it had been spoken aloud and Mel's fluttery breathing began to slow slightly, a calm slowly washing over her.

"The Magic." She whispered, her throat closing up even as the word left her lips.

"I am well aware of it. Sister, take her."

She released his cloak numbly as Gyendal pushed her into Te'ijal's arms, the vampiress pulling her back towards the door that was dimly visible. Somehow even in the darkness the powerful vampire Mage was still visible and Mel watched as Gyendal held out a hand and murmured something, all the darkness in the room twisted before funnelling to Gyendal as he absorbed it into himself. When it made first contact with the dark Mage his eyes went wide and he shot her a startled look over his shoulder before turning his attention back to his task at hand.

Once he was finished the black haired male turned back to face them, eyes settling on Mel as Te'ijal steered her to a chair where she dropped down heavily. Her hands trembled visibly in her lap, her eyes closing for a moment as she took a deep breath and let it out again slowly.

"Was that...?" Te'ijal trailed off meaningfully and her brother gave a short nod.

"It was from Mel. I do not know how I missed her possession of magic, especially such powerful-

"That wasn't me! It couldn't have been, that was the Magic from the tower and I'm not evil to be able to use that! It was the curse, the curse is real and they were right all along." Mel shouted, her words making all three vampires start.

It took her mere seconds to register what she had just said and the moment she did her eyes widened, instinctively she slapped a hand over her mouth. But it was too late, and she could tell by their expressions that there was no getting out of this one.

A tension filled silence settled over the room before Gyendal stepped forward, approaching with careful and measured steps.

"I believe you have been keeping some things from us, haven't you lamb? What exactly is this curse you speak of?"

Fear flickered across their expression and she curled back in the chair, as if to retreat from them. Gyendal stopped immediately at her reaction, exchanging a look with his sister and Galahad.

"Mel, we need to know what's going on in order to figure out the cause of the Magic and how it's even possible. We aren't angry, but we need answers." Galahad said gently, stepping forward as well but not coming any closer.

Mel's frightened gaze darted around the room until her bond spoke.

"Lamb."

One word was all it took and at once it all spilled out.

"I lied! I wasn't just an orphan, I knew what happened to them and I didn't live like the other teens. It was my fault, my parents and sister died because of me! It was the day before they died and we saw a glowing thing at the Darkthrop keep and so my sister and I went to look and I was stupid and I touched the tower and the whole clearing felt cold and then I went to the door and it opened and he called to me. I didn't know it would do something, but it felt like it was calling me with the Magic and then he tried to grab me and we ran away!" She took a gulp of air before continuing.

"B-but these men saw us and when we got home we thought it would be okay but it wasn't and they came for my family. M-my mom tried to send us away and we got out of the house but mom screamed and my sister ran after her and everything exploded and it was because I had brought the Darkthrop curse. My family died because of the curse and I never really thought it wasn't real but then the curse started and brought the darkness! I-I'm sorry!"

Mel pressed her hands hard to her face as she struggled to control herself. Her fingers began to clench, nails pressing against her skin until hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them away. Her head shot up and she stared at Gyendal who had crouched down in front of her and was currently holding her arms away from her face.

"Stop. We are not angry, now take a deep breath and calm down." He instructed, his voice quiet and even.

Mel clenched and unclenched her fingers as she recovered herself. Eventually she was able to get herself under control, her face and eyes tightly shuttered against the probing gazes fixed on her.

"Good. You called this the Darkthrop Curse?" He clarified, Mel nodding in agreement. "I see. Why haven't you told us until now?"

"I didn't want to be kicked out, I finally have a home and even vampires aren't stupid enough to let a cursed child stay with them." She muttered, glaring at her lap.

Gyendal snorted.

"And what pray-tell do you think would happen to me if you were kicked out of our home and into the danger outside defenceless? Curse or no curse, both of us are far better off with you here." He snapped. "You are not cursed, whoever told you this either lied or was twice the fool you thought them to be."

Mel jerked back at his statement, her heart jumping into her throat.

"W-what?"

"You aren't cursed." He said very deliberately, scarlet gaze never wavering as he met her eyes directly. "I would have known if you were cursed the moment we touched and the bond was cemented between us. You do not carry this "Darkthrop Curse" and you are not responsible for the death of your parents."

Mel leaned forward slightly, studying him almost desperately for any hint that he was lying. The "curse" had been hanging over her head and lurking in the back of her thoughts ever since her parents had died and it felt almost surreal to hear that it hadn't been her. Confirmation that it wasn't her fault, her family wasn't dead because of her.

"I'm not cursed." She whispered.

"You are not cursed." Gyendal repeated, no aggravation in his tone or coming through the link.

There was only an understanding that she never had anticipated to see in his expression.

"How old were you when they died?" Galahad spoke up, Mel starting at the sudden voice she hadn't been expecting.

"I was nine. They never even let me grieve, the moment I was awake for the first time since the death of my family they cast me out. Adults who had always loved my family turning their back as the other homeless teens beat me. The only reason I lasted as long as I did was because I stopped caring about how I would effect others, I just stole and sold in the black market trade. I ended up here because I took the job to steal a plaque from the Catacombs so that I could get enough money to leave Harburg."

Memories of what they did to her, especially the first weeks after her parents death came to the forefront of her mind as if summoned by her words. Gyendal's grip on her wrist flexed, tightening to the point of pain and Mel flinched, feeling a dark anger wash through into her mind.

"I thought you said you weren't angry with me."

Gyendal stared at her in puzzlement for a moment before his eyes flicked down to her wrists and he loosened his grip, releasing her wrists to fall into her lap.

"I'm not. I simply did not appreciate the events that your memories shared." He said coldly, eyes glittering. "In fact I'm feeling rather hungry, perhaps tonight I'll pay the "good people" of Harburg a visit."

His words startled Mel for a moment before she let out a small laugh, an ever so slightly bitter smile curling the corners of her lips up.

"Please do."

He shot her a cruel grin as he rose in front of her, the powerful Mage towering over her for a moment before he stepped back.

"I believe that this situation was more then enough for you to handle for today. You are excused from all your lessons, we'll deal with the issue of the Magic tomorrow." The black haired vampire said shortly, ignoring her attempt to protest the Magic used before turning and striding from the room.

Minutes after his exit there was a echoing howl that got progressively closer before a brightly coloured blob burst into the room and over to Mel, fretfully patting her all over as it burbled.

"We told Spook it wasn't allowed to come in until one of us told it so, in case this was a situation that needed to be handled separate." Te'ijal said in amusement, Mel patting the ghost as she tried to comfort it in return.

"Ah, uh it's fine Spook. I'm alright..." She muttered awkwardly as the blob patted her head and her face and her shoulders.

The ghost mumbled and wrapped it's tentacle-like appendages around her, Mel accepting the hug automatically although she was hardly aware of her actions as her mind replayed Gyendal's words.

She wasn't cursed...it truly wasn't her fault.

* * *

"I don't understand how this is possible! I come from a family of mages, the first thing they did for me was test me! I actually went through two different tests before my family died, searching for magic. I came up with nothing, I don't have magic!" Mel argued, glaring angrily at Gyendal who gave a hiss and turned on his heel to face her.

"Would you stop?! Of course you wouldn't have manifested on a human Mage test, they wouldn't have bothered testing for magic that you shouldn't be able to possess. The only two types of Magic that can be left perfectly up to chance on whether you receive it is healing and the neutral magics, the tests for them are the exact same as both kinds of mages manifest their powers similarly. Dark mages are a class of their own, our entire soul is tainted by dark magic and while other mages are taught to push emotion to the background as they battle otherwise their magic becomes distorted and limited we as dark mages are most powerful when working through emotion. The tests would never have allowed you to channel your magic."

Mel angrily threw her hands up in the air only to yelp as two crackling balls of energy shot from her palms. Instantly she snatched her hands back and hugged them to herself, grinding her teeth.

"I hate this! I hate not being in control, I'm going to fry someone if I can't stop this!" She spat, her tone hostile to cover the fear and confusion underneath.

Gyendal muttered a few choice words under his breath as he eyed the portion of the ground that was now blackened and smoking before letting out a long sigh.

"Well clearly finding the part of yourself to channel your magic from isn't going to be a challenge. Controlling it might. You have never particularly taken the time to control your temper."

Mel snorted, unable to refute his statement and he heaved an irritable.

"Fighting this isn't going to make it go away. It will only make you dangerous to yourself and the people around you and as shocking as this may be, I have no interest in cleaning up your messes." He snapped, his already limited amount of patience rapidly vanishing.

"Well then why don't you tell me what I can do to fix it?!" Mel spat, her eyes blazing as she met his gaze.

"I'm trying if you would just shut your mouth and listen." He hissed back, fangs bared in aggravation. "You need to learn how to control your emotions. If you allow them to control you, no amount of training will ever help you. First step of doing that is finding something to ground yourself. Once you find that focus, take a deep breath and work to calm your emotions. Imagine a blanket of calm, and settle it slowly over yourself and your emotions."

Mel nodded jerkily, forcing her muscles to relax as she closed her eyes and focused her attention on the feel of her hand pressing against her leg. She took a deep breath, then another as she pictured a blanket just like the comforter on her bed and slowly began to settle it over her visualized emotions. For a second it began to work and excitement began to rise up in her, but then just as quickly as it had started the progress ended and she was once again fighting the rising tide of emotion and magic inside.

"It didn't work!" She exclaimed, eyes snapping open.

"I can see that. Take a seat and try again, this is one lesson we unfortunately cannot put off. Not when your Magic is in such a delicate state."

Mel did try again, she put all her focus and energy into doing what Gyendal instructed and no matter how many times she failed she kept on trying. But for every attempt she made, her fail was twice as hard to take. Hours had passed, they had started shortly after breakfast and they worked up until a short lunch break before getting back at it. Now she had finally had enough.

"Your method sucks. It's useless to me, it's doing nothing." Mel gritted out, fists clenched tight.

She didn't care if he said to "calm her emotions" in order to do this. She wood figure it out herself!

She could heard Gyendal's aggravated voice in the background but she tuned him out, closing her eyes once more and slowing her breathing. But this time she never tried the blanket idea, her jaw clenched as she imagined reaching out with both hands to grab the anger inside her, wrestling it into submission and forming a cage with it. The cage was red and the bars writhed, Mel imagining taking the cage and opening it before forcing all the magical overflowing feeling inside. It struggled and fought to get free but Mel refused to fail this time, finally getting it all in before slamming the cage shut.

Just like that, her body relaxed. It was like a tap had been switched off and the overwhelming sensation of magic flowing through her was cut off. She let out a long breath and looked up at Gyendal to see him staring at her wide eyed, the only hint of emotion on his unusually blank face.

"...what?" Mel muttered, embarrassed by the attention.

A beat of silence, then a slow and very deliberate smirk worked it's way across his features as he studied her.

"Well, well, well... You are just full of surprises aren't you." He murmured, gaze calculating. "Mastering Magic with anger... that just doesn't happen in the world of mages."

"So what?! It worked for me!" Mel snapped, anticipating his order to do it his way.

He rolled his eyes at her reaction, waving away her words with his pale hand.

"Stop acting so defensive, I never said there was anything wrong with it. Your method is simply unusual for someone who has no prior experience with Magic. You shouldn't be able to bend your emotions to your will to control your magic like that, those are the actions of Mage that already understands the basics and is ready to start advancing in their learning."

Mel opened her mouth to argue before processing that he hadn't stopped her from using her method.

"So what does that mean for my Magic?"

Gyendal shrugged.

"Haven't a clue. I suppose we'll find out eventually. Now, I believe that for today you're done with training. We'll discuss tomorrow the next step in your learning."

Mel didn't even wait for him to finish his last word before she bolted inside, letting the door slam behind her with a positively cheerful grin as she raced towards the kitchen where she knew Spook was working.

"FREEDOM!"

The severe aggravation accompanied by several creative curse words that were shoved gracelessly through their link into her head were _so_ worth it.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome. Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	16. A Battle of the Wills

Hello all!

So last chapter has officially started the next part of her pre-quest life, which will be explored a bit more here. From here on out there aren't going to be anymore filler chapters as long as everything goes according to plan, it will all have a point that connects to later on in the story. I am very excited, we are getting closer and closer to the official Aveyond 3 game quests, and I cannot wait until I'm able to start unfolding my AU quest versions:)

On a slightly unrelated note I wanted to share a exciting new development for how I'm working out a new way to be able to personally interact with my readers. I have gone and started a new blog, specifically centred around interacting with all of you guys! I'll be using it to post announcements and snippets for upcoming new works as well as news and teasers for existing ones. There will be character bios with easy access tags so you can easily find the work dedicated to a specific OC, and other then my long multi chaps you'll be able to find all my different works organized by tag for easy browsing and access. I also am open to Q&A's for any topic you want, as well as random thoughts you'd like to share for conversations:) I would really love to be able to connect with all you guys who have supported me and my crazy ideas for fanfics with your fav/follows. reviews and patience with my forgetfulness when it comes to updating. I'm hoping to be able to eventually centre the blog completely around my readers and people who follow some of my art series so if any of you guys are interested head on over! My url handle can be found on my profile near the top of my bio so just copy/paste and take out the spaces and you're set!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **A Battle of the Wills**

* * *

 _Mel-13_

Mel sat in front of Te'ijal with unusual levels of patience as the steady snip of scissors sounded behind her. Ever since she had arrived at the Ravenfoot Manor the vampiress had been cutting her hair, Mel happily parting with any locks that got just a little too long.

"Hey Te'ijal?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know any tricks for keeping my hair out of my face? I usually pin it back when I'm training and when I was doing combat I learned to ignore it but it's really hard to concentrate for the Magic training and the hairs in my face make it harder."

Fingers combed through her hair and Mel's closed in contentment, this reminded her of when she was a child and she would sit with her sister who would do her hair.

"Well your hair wouldn't work in a braid, and I assume you aren't willing to cut it any shorter then it already is." Te'ijal mused as she worked.

"Nope."

"I didn't think so." Te'ijal said in amusement. "Pinning doesn't work?"

"It's pretty uncomfortable after a while." Mel admitted.

Te'ijal made a sound of acknowledgement as she set aside the scissors and fluffed her hair slightly. After lifting pieces and fiddling with her hair a little bit Te'ijal suddenly stopped and prodded Mel to stand.

"I have an idea. Rabbit, you still have that yellow ribbon you used to wear on your wrist all the time do you not?"

Mel blinked.

"Rayina's ribbon? Yeah, I keep it in my drawers. Why?"

The vampiress smiled.

"Go get if for me. I believe I have a way to hold your hair back out of your face for you."

Mel hesitated before exiting her bathroom where Te'ijal was cutting her hair and heading over to her bedside table, pulling open her drawer and wirthdrawing a small box that Galahad had made for her as a gift. Opening the lid she revealed her small treasures that she kept safe: A ornate bookmark that Te'ijal had given her when she had first started studying Äeshiä, a velvet pouch with some extremely old coins from the various places Gyendal had seen in his travels, a painted rock from Spook that looked like it had been dipped in the paint, and her sister's ribbon.

She withdrew the ribbon and replaced the lid before putting it away and returning to the bathroom. Te'ijal held out a hand and Mel glanced between the ribbon and the vampiress before setting it in the hand of the red haired female. She smiled before reaching out and turning Mel so that her back was to the vampiress, fingers combing through her hair and moving it around as Te'ijal tucked her hair strands out of the way and brought the ribbon around the back of her hair to keep it out of her face before tying a large bow at the top of her head.

"There. How's that?"

Mel turned to the mirror that hung over her sink and vanity and studied the bow for a moment before roughly and quickly flinging her head back and forth. The ribbon never slipped.

"Hey, this actually works! Thank's Te'ijal!"

The vampiress patted her shoulder before leaving the washroom. Mel stood in front of the mirror for a long moment, studying herself as a melancholy expression overcame her features.

In a few months she would be the same age as her sister had been when Rayina had died. Fourteen. Her eyes moved over her reflection before settling on her ribbon.

At least she still had a piece of her family, it was nice to be able to finally keep it on her without worrying about ruining it with all the work she did with her hands like she had feared when it had been tied around her wrist.

* * *

"If I wanted your smart comments I would ask for them, _lamb_. You are a child, you barely know enough about magic to qualify for being called a Mage period much less be able to match even a quarter of the knowledge I have on the topic. Stop arguing with me and just try the damned technique for this spell!"

Gyendal towered over her like an doomsday prophecy, and a sane voice in a far-off dusty corner of her mind warned her that if she continued like this that comparison just might become a reality as he became her own personal doomsday bringer. His eyes were glowing brightly enough to be their own light source, a clear sign that he had long since used up any patience he possessed and was now entering "writing Mel's gravestone saying" territory. She could feel his anger rolling through the link in waves and if she hadn't been so ticked off herself she might have actually cared.

"Your technique is as useless as you are, and by repeatedly trying to force me into these stupid lessons you might as well have gotten on your knees and begged me to make comment on each and every aspect of your lessons, Raven." Mel hissed, shooting to her feet and bringing herself toe to toe with the six foot three vampire who looked about ready to eat her. "I honestly can't understand how the hell you became this great and powerful vampire lord when you can't even teach your own bond the basics of your own craft."

He snarled at her, fangs fully bared and she rose up on tiptoe with a furious glare. He might be bigger, but she wasn't about to give into his intimidation.

"I swear to the goddess that when I find away to sever this infernal bond I am going to eat you!"

"You do that and you'll never be free of me. My soul will be tied to you in a different way and you know the stories of the vampires that were terrorized constantly by their own food when the soul was strong and stubborn enough. I'll haunt you to the day you die if you eat me."

Several muscles in Gyendal's jaw jumped and Mel had a fleeting moment of childish satisfaction knowing that she had managed to completely destroy the cold and powerful mask that he showed everyone outside of the Ravenfoot manor. She moved to stalk off and end the argument when a hand lashed out and grabbed onto her jaw, forcing her back to face him with a tight enough grip to be uncomfortable although not painful or bruising. Looked like her satisfaction had slipped through the link after all, oh well it wasn't like she wanted to survive into the next day anyway.

"Really? Well I've also heard that strong enough vampires can crush the souls just as easily as they do the mortal body the soul belonged to. Would you like to test that theory?"

Before Mel got the chance to respond with something that would no doubt make the black haired male in front of her go berserk there was a sharp voice ringing across the space.

"That's enough!"

Gyendal released his grip on her face and both of them turned their heads to glare at Te'ijal who was striding purposefully across the grounds behind the manor towards where they were training, Galahad close behind.

"You two have always fought over the most foolish things, but this is getting out of control! That last blast of magic could be seen clear across Ged'ahre! Over the course of the last couple of weeks we gained three new smoking craters and Mel learned next to nothing between the temper tantrums and the fighting!" The vampiress snapped, appearing truly aggravated and serious for the first time Mel could remember.

"This little-"

"I said enough Gyendal!"

"But he-"

" _Not. Another. Word_."

Both of them fell into a sulky silence as Te'ijal closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath, her features becoming calm once again.

"Thank you. Now, I have officially reached my end with these antics. You two are physically incapable of working with each other without blowing up at one thing or another, I'd have better luck throwing a bag of flour into a fire then I would trusting you two wouldn't kill each other if I left you alone for an entire day at this point. I do not involve myself in your situation because as bonds you need to work this through on your own, but I am finally putting my foot down as head of this household- and no Gyendal, you do not have any grounds to contest me. I will always be your older sister and don't think for a moment that I am not capable of making your life misery if you challenge me."

Gyendal hissed out a sigh and Mel sneered at him, earning herself a look of utter loathing that managed to entertain her immensely.

"Don't you dare start, either of you!" Galahad barked, stepping up to his wife's side with a similarly fed up look at Te'ijal's.

"This lesson right here is the last time that you will serve as her sole Teacher. She is learning nothing Gyendal, and so she is going to be receiving a different Teacher." The red haired vampiress in front of them stated.

"Brilliant idea sister, let them deal with this mess. I'll happily allow her to achieve her spectacular failures on someone else's time." Gyendal spat.

"Wonderful. At the end of the week I will be sending her to where she will learn everything about Magic, she is as of now a student of the Thais School of War and Magic.

Thais school... the human school in the human city above.

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Gyendal and Mel let out twin shouts, making Te'ijal snort.

"Oh so now you two can agree." Was the disgruntled mutter that came from Galahad.

"Strangely enough, I don't recall giving either of you another option. She will be a student at that school, this is non-negotiable. I'm quite close to the headmaster and I personally know the king who oversees this Acadamy, I can guarantee that she will get the best education. I even managed to get her one of the private rooms with some...persuasion."

Next to her Gyendal had gotten dangerously still, hand coming up to rest on Mel's shoulder as she sputtered incoherently and flapped her arms around.

"I'm not going to a human school! I'll survive having Gyendal as a teacher, I never want to live around those-those things again. They'll turn on you faster then then a pack of wild animals, and for people that think that vampires are the monsters I've never seen here what I saw of the people I'm Harburg."

Galahad and Te'ijal exchanged meaningful looks as her words left her lips.

"Mel is my bond, how dare you make those decisions without me." His voice was colder then the frozen winds that would sometimes blow through Ged'ahre during the winter season in Harburg and the mainland above. "You may be my sister but she does not belong to you, I do not take kindly to you crossing those lines with the influence I allow you to have in her life."

Mel twitched and looked up at him, startled. He never called her Mel, she was lamb or brat depending on his mood just like he was Raven simply because she refused to acknowledge him by name if he wouldn't do that for her. Stubborn was certainly a trait they both had in spades. Not to mention that she had never heard him challenge Te'ijal like this.

"It's a good thing for her that I'll put what's good for her over either of your wishes or prejudice against the humans. Isn't it now?" Te'ijal said simply.

The Magic wind that blew around them and Gyendal's hand tightening on her shoulder serving as the silent answer to Te'ijal's words.

The next week was going to be very interesting.

* * *

Mel squeezed her eyes shut tightly, head shoved under her pillow as she tried to drown out the shouting that echoed from the sitting room all the way to her bedroom. This had never happened before, it was almost frightening.

Absolutely fury crashed and rolled over her mind, even despite the block between her mind and Gyendal's being partially raised on both sides.

"Mel?"

She startled, bolting upright and raising her hand that already glowed with magic until she realized who was standing in the doorway of her room.

"Galahad. Please close the door, all I can hear is them fighting." Mel said quietly.

The vampire paladin stepped inside and closed the door, walking over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"How are you doing? I suppose that you are getting a little bit more backlash from the argument then just what you can here from your room." He said sympathetically.

"It's loud and the anger coming through the bond is giving me a headache." Mel admitted, pushing herself upright to sit and lean against her ornate headboard. "I don't understand why this is a fight at all, why are you guys trying to force me to go to that school?! I don't want to leave Ged'ahre, I don't want to constantly be around those people."

Galahad sighed, the light of the lamp on her bedside table reflecting off is face and highlighting the suddenly tired expression on his face.

"Believe me Mel, if there was another option for you that would give you what you need we would have taken it. But this isn't healthy for you, being around no one other then three vampires and a ghost for your life. You're thirteen, you need to be able to interact and grow and learn. You can't do that just living here in the manor." He glanced out her window distantly. "Then there's your view of the humans."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're a human yourself Mel, and lately it's like you're forgetting who you are. When you can have a perfectly calm conversation with Gyendal about the fact that he's just returned from a hunting spree where his prey are all human just like you there is something very wrong. Gyendal isn't trying to harm you, but he has a very deep grudge against humankind for everything they did to the vampires and what he experienced before he and Te'ijal came to live here. He's unwittingly building that into you, allowing you to cultivate a resentment against humankind and desensitizing you to the senseless killing for pleasure eating that vampires to do humans. Even Te'ijal sees it, and we cannot allow that to continue for your own good."

Mel looked away from Galahad who's piercing blue gaze was fixed on her, shrugging uncomfortably.

"...oh."

Galahad smiled sadly and rested a hand on the top of her head for a moment before pulling it back.

"I know it's hard, we're going to do a trial run at the school and if after a while you're still miserable we'll readdress the whole situation. Nothing is set in stone, but at least give it a chance. Everything else aside, you desperately need to learn more about Magic right now. Gyendal could easily teach you the more complex skills and help you develop as a dark Mage, but clearly you two working together to have him teach you the basics so that you're fully comfortable with your Magic isn't going to happen right now. Can you at least try out going to school?"

Mel glared at the blanket, hating the fact that it was Galahad talking her around. She could easily say no and be a nightmare if it was Te'ijal...but Galahad was different. Something about that stupid worried look reminded her of her family before they had died.

"...I think about it."

"That's all I ask. I'll go see if I can get them to at least quiet down so you can sleep, and I'll mention the emotions moving through the bond to Gyendal. Try and get some sleep, alright?"

She nodded, sliding back down to curl up under her covers. Galahad smiled, reaching over to tuck the blankets around her like she was a child again before rising and leaving the bedroom. She closed her eyes, a slight smile drifting across her lips when the volume of the voices decreased drastically and the barrier between their min on his side grew to nearly cover the entire link.

Peace finally achieved, Mel quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"I take it you're still ignoring me." Te'ijal said from the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Mel and Spook built a tower out of soap suds in a giant bowl.

Mel didn't answer as she halfheartedly poked the tower.

"You can't ignore me forever rabbit. I'm the one taking you to Thais in a few days to introduce you to the king and the headmaster who have both requested to meet you before you get settled. I made them aware of the bond and they'd both like to meet one of the only known bond in Aia currently."

No answer.

Spook blurbled before prodding Mel in the arm with one soapy tentacle, trying to prompt her into talking.

"...I don't forgive you yet for making me leave."

"So you can still talk. Wonderful, I was starting to wonder if your voicebox had been stolen." Te'ijal said dryly.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw Te'ijal straighten and cross the kitchen to stand facing Mel.

"Now, how about we get this out and over with before you leave. You'll be living at the school except for on breaks and I'd like to spend these last few days on pleasant terms with you."

Mel sighed before wiping her hands off on the towel and looking up at Te'ijal who gracefully lowered herself down to sit down on the ground, eyes focused on Mel.

"I don't want to be around all those people. If they don't like you they don't leave you alone, they target people and they hurt people for fun and unlike vampires they gain nothing out of doing things to people. Humans are cruel."

Te'ijal raised a brow.

"If you believe that vampires aren't just as cruel then I will need to wonder about your sanity. Have you not seen or heard my brother when he speaks of humans?"

"You guys have a good reason. Humans want to kill all the vampires."

The vampiress exhaled a sigh at the stubborn tone of voice the young teen had taken, clearly recognizing the futility of pursuing that topic.

"Mel, it will be very different this time around. Last time you were homeless and a child, this time you are more then capable of taking someone down if they try to hurt you. You may not understand yet, but this will work out better in the long run for you. It's not right to keep you trapped down here, you need to be able to learn and live."

The teen hissed through her teeth and crossed her arms sulkily.

"Why do you and Galahad have to always have to ruin everything by telling me that you're doing it for my sake. I can't hate you when you do that."

Te'ijal laughed, teeth flashing in the light.

"Terribly sorry for ruining your fun. I assume that means you're willing to talk to me again?"

"Yeaaaaah." Mel sighed, dragging the word out.

"Wonderful, because today is packing day."

* * *

Mel lay sprawled across her blanket silently, Spook bouncing on the bed next to her. Today she was leaving for Thais with Te'ijal and even considering leaving made her miserable. She wanted nothing to do with some speciality school that was probably filled with nothing but rich and pompous fools.

"Lamb."

She sat up abruptly, turning to see Gyendal standing in the doorway of her room with two folded bundles in his hands.

"Hey Raven." She muttered, standing reluctantly. "Time for me to leave?"

He tilted his head in confirmation and she sighed as Spook let out a meep and turned blue, rolling off the bed like a fat cat before dragging itself quite literally across the floor and out of the room to go say goodbye to Te'ijal.

"Well, goodbye I guess. I'll see you when prison goes on break." She quipped as she started towards the doorway.

He stepped towards her, entering her room and blocking off her path.

"That's how you're going to go to the Acadamy?" He questioned, raising a brow pointedly.

Mel looked down at her clothes, brown shorts, a white shirt and her old green vest, she didn't see the issue.

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's hardly the clothing as befitting of the Ravenfoot ward, you're hardly going to strike fear into the hearts of those fools looking like that."

"Well I'm not wearing a dress so these are the clothes I'm gonna wear!" Mel snapped, arms crossed irritably.

Gyendal smirked slightly before walking over and handing one bundle to a puzzled Mel.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She shrugged and set it down on the bed, pulling back the cloth wrapping to reveal first a pair of black leather boots. She lifted up the boots, studying the large buckles all along the outside of both boots.

"These are pretty awesome." She said with a small grin, setting the boots down to investigate the folded clothes still in the bundle.

She picked up a pair of long brown pants, laughing slightly when she realized that these were the pants she had been wanting since they were far more durable for combat and provided plenty of hidden pockets for hiding anything she didn't want school officials to see. Te'ijal had vetoed them when she had found out about the pockets.

"How did you get these past Te'ijal?"

"You'd be amazed how little extra money it takes to convince the seamstress to add this little project without comment to my sister." Gyendal said blandly, but the amusement that she could feel through the link made her snicker as she set the pants aside and reached down to grab a dark blue tank top almost identical to her usual white ones.

"This is awesome, I'm gonna go change."

She kicked her bathroom door closed behind her before taking minutes to change before she was hopping back out on one foot as she pulled on her boots and did up the buckles.

"This is awesome, these are crazy comfortable!"

She finally got the second boot on and straightened to face Gyendal who looked almost pleased as he glanced down at the final bundle in his hands. Instantly she was suspicious, since things that made her bond smile were either his studies or some sort of evil trick.

"...what is that other thing?"

"You aren't wearing that vest but you'll need something to replace it. Perhaps this will fill the need." He said slowly, unfolding the black bundle and hanging in front of him for Mel to see.

Her jaw dropped as the took in the fitted black coat in his hands. The coat front ended at hip length and flared out, the back of the jacket coming down to her knees. On the left breast of the coat there was a coat of arms in gold and with a ghost of a smile Gyendal spun the coat around to reveal the large Ravenfoot coat of arms in gold emblazoned on the back.

"That-..."

"Well why don't you put it on?"

She approached slowly and he spun the coat back around before opening it to her, helping her into it in a truly unusual show of behaviour. Her arms slid into the sleeves perfectly, the fabric hugging her upper arms before beginning to flare out at the elbow all the way down to her wrists. She reached up as if in a trance to do up the ornate golden buttons all along the front that started at her chest and ended at the hipline

"This is beautiful..." Mel whispered, staring at her full length mirror next to her dresser.

Gyendal crossed his arms and stepped back, raking a critical gaze over her before giving a short nod.

"You look like a Mage, perhaps you can pass yourself as knowledgable after all."

Mel snorted at his comment, choosing to ignore his insult for the time being.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"You're under the Ravenfoot name and I will make sure that each and every one of your pathetic human classmates fear you. My family name is known all over Aia, the Ravenfoots are the most powerful dark Mage line in history. They may not know through about why our line lives our lives in secret, but they will most certainly notice you when you walk down those halls bearing our crest." Gyendal said, satisfaction in his tone.

Mel smoothed her hands along the black fabric with sparkling eyes, a smile rising unbidden to her lips.

"...thank you." She murmured, not paying any attention to if he heard her or not.

"MEL! WE'RE LEAVING ANYTIME NOW!"

Te'ijal's impatient voice rang down the hall and Mel jumped before rolling her eyes slightly and starting out of her room with Gyendal directly behind her. She rushed down the hall to the main room where Te'ijal and Galahad were standing talking as they waited. They both looked up when she walked in and varying looks of surprise flitted across their faces when they took in the coat of arms on her coat.

"So this is what you were hiding from me, I like it." Te'ijal commented, smirking at Gyendal over Mel's shoulder.

"Ready to go?" Galahad asked, ignoring his wife as he smiled kindly down at Mel.

"No." Mel answered bluntly.

"Oh well. Say goodbye, then Gyendal is summoning a portal for us to go through into Thais." Te'ijal said unsympathetically.

Mel snorted before kneeling down as Spook came over moaning before turning to blow a raspberry at Te'ijal, a highly impressive feat for the blobby ghost.

"Make as much trouble for Te'ijal and Raven as you can, I'll see you on my first break." Mel said, hugging the ghost that wrapped it's tentacle-like appendages around her tightly before reluctantly releasing it and rising.

Galahad reached over and hugged Mel gently, the teen returning the embrace before pulling away.

"You'll do fine there, I'm confident in that." Galahad encouraged, Mel giving him a forced smile in thanks before turning to Gyendal.

"You try to hug me and I will bite you."

Mel made a face in disgust.

"No way would I want to hug you. Stop flattering yourself."

He snorted and she shot him a smirk before reaching down to grab her bags, Te'ijal taking the remaining ones for her as the two of them stepped back in preparation. Gyendal raised a hand and barked out an word in Äeshiä, Magic filling the room for the split second before a portal opened in thin air.

Te'ijal pulled her hood up to hide her skin and stepped forward, Mel sucking in a breath before following after. She stepped out of the portal on the other side onto the cobblestone courtyard in front of a massive castle, it was early morning and everything was still dark with the courtyard was empty aside from the guards stationed outside. Mel gazed around wide eyed and Te'ijal nudged her to get her moving forward.

"Welcome to Thais."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	17. Reputation

Hello all!

I am incredibly excited to be finally back at it, and over a year after my last chapter upload I'm finally inspired once more for all my writing and art and can return to this plot! I am so thankful for those of you who stuck around through the complete silence, and apologize for that wait due to creative block.

This chapter is a much longer one, and will be serving as one of two bridge chapters between the discovery of magic to the basis for the quests. We're officially going to be arriving in Thais, and I'm very much looking forward to hearing what you guys think^^ For anyone who loves Lydia and may be worried about how I plan to deal with her in the coming chapters, I want to clarify that _all_ the characters I'm writing will be undergoing major character development, including Lydia. I want to fully develop and build on all the characters and I'm excited to have the room of an AU to do it in!

I truly hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **Reputation**

* * *

 _Mel-13_

Te'ijal strode up to the door of the palace, the guard moving to step into her path before halting as the door to the castle opened and a kind voice spoke.

"No need Harold, these are the guests I was expecting." A man dressed in fine robes said calmly, the gold crown on his head glinting in the light. "Welcome Te'ijal, if you and the child will accompany on a walk of the garden it would be much appreciated. Headmaster Ulaf is waiting for us in the gardens right now."

"What of Mel's bags?" The vampiress questioned.

The king, for it was obvious that it was the king they were dealing with, summoned several servants and pointed at her bags.

"Please stick these somewhere close to the door and be on call to help carry these back to the School of War and Magic when Headmaster Ulaf leaves. He'll know what room to stick them in." He ordered before descending the stairs and falling into step next to Te'ijal.

Mel came up on the vampiress other side, silent as they started walking towards the garden.

"Hello, you must be Mel. I'm King William, it's an honour to meet the Ravenfoot Ward. Are you looking forward to starting school tomorrow?"

"Not at all." Mel said shortly, glancing for a moment at the man before turning away.

Surprise flitted across his features followed by understanding and sympathy before he looked to Te'ijal.

"She carries the same accent as you do, although not as thick."

Mel blinked. She had an accent?

"Unsurprising. The individual with the most influence in her life would be my brother who's native accent from our village is as strong as when we first got to Ged'ahre I am told, and according to Mel the accent comes through in the link as well." Te'ijal answered dismissively.

The king turned back to her with a smile.

"It must be strange to live amongst vampires as a human."

"No stranger than being surrounded by humans. It's quieter though."

The king gave an aimless nod, clearly thrown off by Mel's closed off and curt nature.

"...er, of course. Ah, Headmaster Ulaf!" The king quickly changed the topic to greet an older man in a fancy robe "Te'ijal and the Ravenfoot Ward have arrived."

The man who was seated on a stone bench rose, nodding respectfully to the king.

"Your majesty. Hello Te'ijal, it's been a while."

"Ulaf, looking as old as you always have." Te'ijal said pleasantly, the older man chuckling slightly before turning his attention to Mel.

"So this is the child. You go by Mel, do you not?"

"I do."

He seemed amused by her near sullen tone and with a glance at Te'ijal he rose, approaching Mel and offering his hand for her to shake as Te'ijal fell into hushed conversation with the king.

"I am the headmaster at the School of War and Magic. I'll be overseeing your time at our school through your various courses, if you are having trouble in the school I am the person you come to. Has Te'ijal explained what your time at the school will look like?"

"Yeah, I'm imprisoned here until I graduate with the only exceptions being the two-week break for Aislday and the New year, spring break, and summer break." Was the deadpan answer that silenced the conversation next to her, a feat that Mel was mildly proud of.

"...Mel" Te'ijal said warningly, Mel gritting her teeth and forcing a smile.

"Well you have the basics of how our school works down rather well, but there are a few mandatory things you need to be aware of." The Headmaster said, sounding unruffled by her comment. "Curfew for students is nine in the evening and ten is lights out. Rank is a forbidden discussion point, everyone in our school is equal and you will earn respect based on skill and power, not a handout from your parents. Unfortunately, that means that during school hours and any free time you spend in the school will be spent in uniform, your lovely coat will have to be put away unless you're going out of the city or to a formal event outside of the Academy."

Mel glanced down at her coat before shooting a glare at Te'ijal. Having to prance around in a fancy uniform appealed to her about as much as going to school in general, meaning not even remotely.

"You cannot ever under any circumstances use Magic against a fellow student. Magic duels are specifically planned by instructors an overseen by them, those are the only times when you are allowed to use any sort of Magic in a combat situation. The use of Magic against a fellow student outside of instructor monitored practices will result in suspension for at least a week. You will be provided with a book with our school code of conduct to go through while you wait for the sun to rise so that we can get you settled in your rooms without disturbing any of the sleeping students."

Mel grimaced and looked over pleadingly to Te'ijal who was watching the sky with intent eyes, completely unaware of Mel's pleading look.

"The dawn will be coming within the next hour and I need to return before I risk being out when the sun rises." Te'ijal mused before turning to Mel. "If you ever need something Headmaster Ulaf knows where to send the letters so that we'll get them. You'll be fine at school, I will more than likely pop by on occasion to check on you."

Mel nodded, swallowing hard at the idea of being left alone. Te'ijal reached out, resting a hand on Mel's shoulder reassuringly and blinking in surprise when Mel's hand came up to grab onto her wrist.

"Don't leave me here."

The vampiress let out a sigh and gently pulled free of Mel's grasp.

"You'll be fine, you can always contact me, Galahad, and you have the link to contact Gyendal if you need immediate help. You know that despite the fighting you two do, if you as his bond is in danger he will help you." She said gently.

Mel said nothing, eyes downcast as Te'ijal stepped away. She reached out with her mind to the link, pressing against his mental barrier until he lowered it just enough that she could tell him it was time to create another portal so Te'ijal could return through. She felt Gyendal reach through to find her location before seconds later the air a few feet seemingly split apart to reveal a dark portal.

Te'ijal shot Mel a small smile in farewell before stepping through, the portal closing seconds later and leaving Mel alone with the king and the headmaster.

"Breakfast is in close to an hour, you can wait in the castle with us until breakfast. Sadly our son will not be around for that which is a pity, he is close to your age and has been excited to mthe you since he heard about the Ravenfoot Ward attending our school. You'll meet him this morning once his class returns from their trip, he'll be happy to tell you anything about our school or Thais that you'd like to know. We'll take you to the school and get you settled once the sun is up and everyone has eaten."

Mel gave a jerky nod, arms crossed tightly over her chest as they started back towards the castle.

"We will not be informing anyone about the fact that you have a bond, we are leaving that up to you whether you decide to share this knowledge and with who." The king said in a reassuring tone, smiling down at Mel who nodded again.

The king sighed slightly and glanced over at the Headmaster who merely shot him a knowing smile, one that the king didn't seem to understand.

"Why don't I give you the school code of conduct when we get back, that should give you something to do until breakfast and hopefully you will be in a better frame of mind come then."

* * *

For the record, Mel was not in a "better frame of mind" by the time breakfast rolled around. The code of conduct had been every bit as boring as she had thought and the knots in her stomach had only twisted tighter when the king rose to greet a lovely woman who entered the throne room.

"My dear, good morning."

The woman who was clearly his wife pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek in greeting.

"Good morning love. Is this the child?"

Mel rose and dipped her head awkwardly. She as unsure of what would be expected of her in this situation, Galahad and Te'ijal had told her to blend in with the other humans in the city and show respect according to any customs they might teach her, but Gyendal had told her that under no circumstances was she to bow to the humans. She was under the Ravenfoot name, that made her better then the human nobles she might cross paths with according to him.

"It is. This is Mel, Te'ijal dropped her off an hour ago. Mel, this is my wife and the queen of Thais."

"...hello." Mel muttered.

The queen blinked before smiling and beckoning for her to approach.

"Welcome to Thais child! Come, breakfast will be ready at any moment. You must be excited to start your day!"

Mel made a grunt that the queen seemed to take as agreement, the woman clapping in excitement and rushing her out of the throne room and into the dining hall. They were seated at a massive table just as Headmaster Ulaf walked in, curtains thankfully still drawn across the windows at the far end of the hall. Breakfast was served moments later and the stack of pancakes before her managed to successfully push her attention off of her impending doom long enough for the fluffy breakfast to vanish. Once everyone else had finished eating though, her stomach clenched up as the Headmaster rose to his feet.

"Come along, the students will be up and already on their way to their first class so we'll be fine to move you in." The man said briskly, Mel rising and smoothing her coat with anxious fingers before stepping away from the table and following the headmaster.

Mel hesitated at the entrance but he pushed the door open, ushering Mel out into the sunshine.

"Ah!"

Mel instantly squeezed her eyes shut, covering her face with her hands to block out the painful light.

"...I don't remember the sun being this bright." Was her next mumbled statement.

The headmaster made a noise of understanding.

"Oh, I did not take that into account. Shall I request a scarf or some sort of darks sheer material for you?"

"No... I'll be fine." She snapped, reaching back with one hand to flip up the deep hood on her coat. It didn't cover her face fully, but it did provide some protection from the sun on her pale skin and unaccustomed eyes.

"Very well, shall we go then?" The Headmaster prodded.

Mel gave a jerky nod, falling into step behind the man as she followed him down to a carriage that had already been packed with her bags. The words "Thais School of War and Magic" had been inscribed on the door under a coat of arms.

"It's over an hour from the castle to the school if we walk, and I have no interest in wasting that time on a scenic tour." He said briskly, hopping into the carriage and offering a hand to help her in behind him which she ignored in favour of pulling herself up.

The carriage ride was silent and Mel spent the entire ride picking at the book in her fingers. The headmaster did not attempt to engage her in conversation which suited Mel just fine. Eventually, the carriage pulled off the main roads, winding down a cobblestone path lined with teens all wearing a similar uniform. Eyes followed the carriage curiously as the tree line thinned enough that Mel could see a massive and stately building through them. Finally, the carriage stopped and Mel was left staring from the small window at a truly massive stone building, one that towered over everything.

A staff member stepped out before calling back into the school, three more servants dressed in simple but elegant clothes approaching the carriage to pull down the luggage. Seeing so many humans around her threw Mel, her own interest betraying her resentment as she studied the teens around her. She hadn't seen someone her age in a very long time...

"Come along Mel."

Her hands were sweaty as she climbed out, grateful for the hood as the students in the vicinity turned looked over as they hurried by to their own destination.

The headmaster paused to give orders to the staff and Mel closed her eyes for a moment to try and gather her thoughts.

"Your anxiety is thoroughly distracting." The sudden thought announced through their link.

Mel straightened instantly, relief at the thought of talking to someone familiar far outweighing her irritation at his comment.

"Terribly sorry about that." Was her sarcastic reply, although it lacked its usual bite.

There was amusement, then curiosity.

"Where are you now?"

Mel opened up the barrier enough that if Gyendal wanted, he would be able to see through her eyes what was going on around her. She felt a shift in her consciousness and knew that he had entered her mind just enough to see.

"You haven't gone in yet?"

"Obviously not. The students out here keep on staring at me, I'm not looking forward to entering the school." She admitted.

"Get used to it. I doubt that the stares will stop until they are accustomed to your presence." Was the unsympathetic reply.

"Mel, follow please. I'd like to show you to your room before any more of the day is spent." Was the sudden call that jerked her back into awareness.

Mel quickly hurried to catch up with the man, feeling Gyendal withdraw.

"I'll check back with you later today." Was the last comment before he vanished completely and most of the barrier was rebuilt between their minds.

They reached the door to the school quickly and the headmaster barely spared her a glance before they stepped into the school.

"Welcome to the Thais School of War and Magic." He said grandly, several of the students that moved through the front halls pausing to study Mel curiously.

Once inside Mel reached up to push back her hood, glancing around the halls before scuttling after the headmaster who had not waited for her to fully take in the grand school before starting off again.

They passed several students who glanced at Mel before doing a double take at the coat of arms displayed on her chest and again on her back. Whispers were left in their wake and Mel took a deep breath to calm herself. This wasn't so bad.

Famous last words.

They stepped through another set of doors into a vast area, classrooms lining either side of the hall as well as large practice rooms in front. There was a large group of students moving through the halls and everyone stopped upon the headmaster's entrance, eyes flicking directly to Mel who ignored them. Her face was smooth and devoid of emotion thanks to her training on the streets and under Gyendal, eyes cold and shuttered against the prying gazes of the teens.

As they passed one of the groups Mel's eyes drifted over a green haired girl about her age, the teen's eyes widening when they landed on the crest on her jacket before narrowing as her friends whispered and stared at Mel awed. Seconds later the green hair girl's eyes flicked up, meeting Mel's with a sneer. Instantly she felt her muscles tense in reaction to the challenge behind the haughty look.

Mel met her look blankly before sliding her gaze away to focus on the headmaster who strode briskly down the hall. Her mind whirled as she processed everything they passed, filing away anything she deemed as important away for later.

Finally, they exited the floor with the classrooms and training rooms, climbing a wide stone staircase that led up to what she assumed was the dormitory hall.

"Most of our students share rooms, and the younger students always have roommates. However, due to your... unique situation, if we agreed that you will occupy an individual room on your own. Your room is down this way."

He led her down a hall to their left, taking several turns before stopping before a door with the number 302 hung on it. Reaching into his pocket to withdraw a softly glowing blue key he unlocked the door, gesturing for her to enter.

Mel stepped inside, studying the simple layout. Only the basics that one would need could be found, a bed and bedside table sat across the room from a desk stacked with the basic materials she would need for her classes. A dresser sat against the opposite table, it was utterly bleak compared to her space in Ged'ahre.

"This will be your quarters until you graduate. You will find your key in the top drawer of your bedside table, do not let anyone have it as aside from my master key and the staff key, your key is the only one that will allow access to this room. The lock is spelled to prevent access by anyone other than staff and yourself." Headmaster Ulaf informed her, stepping aside as staff entered with Mel's things.

"You may get settled, lunch will be delivered to you by staff and someone will retrieve you shortly before dinner to give you a tour and take you to the dining hall."

Mel nodded and the headmaster turned, leaving with the staff and closing the door behind him. Alone, she scanned her room again before turning to her bags and letting out a long sigh.

"I hate this place already."

* * *

By the time dinner rolled around most of her things had been unpacked and Mel had already reluctantly changed into the uniform lying on her bed.

She was just placing her key into one of the pockets of her uniform when there was a knock on her door. Nerves swamped her once more at the prospect of meeting the student, to be one on one with another of her age for the first time in years. She took a breath, drawing her shoulders back before pulling the door open with a dark look

"What do you wa-"

"Hi! You must be Mel, I'm one of the school council members and I'll be your tour-guide of the school today!"

She wasn't sure if she should be irritated or bemused as she stared at the boy in front of her. Sparkling hazel eyes made the boy look not unlike an eager child, a direct contrast to the height that forced her to look up to meet his cheerful gaze.

"Nope, wrong person." She stated, moving to slam the door only for him to laugh and catch the door.

"A jokester! I like you already." He said with an open smile before holding out his other hand to shake. "I'm Edward! Come on, we have a lot we need to cover before dinner."

Mel considered her options, eyeing the teen in front of her before accepting that there didn't appear to be any way out of this situation.

"Fine! Where do we go first…?"

The excited grin almost made her regret how easily she had agreed to go with him, the boy cheerfully setting off down the hall.

"You're going to love it here! We have so much to offer here-"

If lightning struck her and forced her to go home early for recovery, Mel would most definitely not complain.

* * *

"...so if there are so few that have seen the Ravenfoot's how can you even be sure that you're with the real family and not imposters?"

The twitch in Mel's eye had gotten worse and she was so close to strangling this infuriating boy. The entire hour and a half tour he had been peppering questions about her time with the Ravenfoot's between explanations about the various parts of the school. Questions that ranged from pointless about her food, to utterly ridiculous like his latest.

"BECAUSE THEY CAN DO MAGIC!" Mel finally exploded, throwing her arms up into the air in utter exasperation. "Why else would I be here?! In case you missed it, the Ravenfoot's don't like people, I know because Raven can do dark magic."

Edward looked over curiously.

"Raven? They named one of their kids Raven Ravenfoot? That seems like an odd choice."

Mel paused for a moment, smirking slightly at the thought of the kinds of jokes she could have made at the vampire mages expense in that situation.

"No, that's just what I choose to call him." She explained quickly, brightening visibly as they rounded the corner into a room filled with tables and food.

The students milling around busilly, jostling both Mel and Edward in the rush ended that conversation. The brown haired boy reached back to catch hold of Mel's arm, keeping her from getting separated as he pulled her along into a less crazy isle way.

"Food is up at the front of the room! Here, I-" He was cut off as a whiny voice managed to cut across the chatter from behind them.

"Ohh Eddie! You're back!"

Mel turned to see the green haired girl from before sitting there, expectantly watching her tou rguide as the boy turned on with the most forced smile Mel had seen. She muffled a snicker as Edward dipped his head to the girl.

"Yes I am Lydia." He said in a subdued tone, Mel almost feeling sorry for how strained he seemed.

"Yes yes," Lydia dismissed with a wave of her hand. "We all have certainly missed seeing you this week, won't you join us for dinner?"

Then Lydia glanced Mel over, a calculating gleam in the green haired girls' eyes.

"Your... friend can join us too if she wants of course. The more the merrier! She's of the right rank, she'll fit in just fine I'm sure."

At those words Mel couldn't even help but sneer in disgust, the overwhelming fakeness of the group before her was repulsive. There was no genuine smiles, the only person in that entire group that felt at all real was Edward, who despite his annoying chatter had been the most real person she had come across yet.

"I'd rather skip dinner than be forced to eat with your kind." Mel stated coldly, she wasn't going to waste her time with humans when she could take her meal to one of the quieter corners and absorb everything she had learned about the school today.

The look of absolute shock and rage on Lydia's face was almost enough to make Mel laugh.

"O-our kind?! We're the most influential nobles in this city, and the surrounding cities under the power of Thais. You nothing more than the black sheep of the school, you're only welcome because you wear the Ravenfoot crest!" Lydia hissed.

Mel rolled her eyes and turned, starting through the tables towards the counter.

"Sorry Lydia, the headmaster tasked me to stay with her and show her the ropes! I'll have to pass on eating with you today, bye!" Edward called hastily over his shoulder before taking off after Mel, reaching her side with a relieved sigh.

"Oh man she's going to hate you so much, but I am so glad I don't have to sit through dinner with her friends. You saved me a very tortuous meal, I'm forever in your debt." Edward declared dramatically, clasping his hands in front of him.

"You're ridiculous," Mel grumbled, refusing to allow herself to smile.

"I know, I'm just amazing like that."

Mel groaned and covered her face. She couldn't decide whether she found him amusing, or just insufferably annoying.

* * *

 _Mel - 14_

The halls of the school were quiet, many students having gone into town for the weekend leaving the school mostly empty. With a yawn Mel mounted the stairs towards the dorms, having just returned from an extra magic lesson with her instructor. Due to the explosive level of her magic, she had been in intensive private lessons since having first come to the school last year, developing the start of a control level that in a few years would enable her to manipulate her magic however she wished without fear.

As she reached the main floor she heard the sound of slight snickers, Mel freezing for a second. But she was too late in registering the strangeness in the laughter, as from the corner of the hallway several older students lunged out to grab her and shove her further into the hall.

"What the-?!"

A boot made impact with Mel's side, eliciting a gasp as she stumbled sideways and was shoved again into yet another older student. From all sides came blows, raining down on her with disorienting speed. It took her a moment to regain her bearings, to fall back into a mindset that had once come as second nature before with a snarl she lunged blindly forward and swung her fists. One of the students shouted out as she made contact, and she began to fight back against the three teens that surrounded her.

"Enough! Grab her arms and hold her you idiots!" Came a pitchy order, Mel pausing long enough for the teens to be able to do exactly that as she placed the voice.

Breathing accelerated, she raised her head to see Lydia standing there with one hand behind her back.

"Screw you." Mel spat, eyes narrowed.

All it had taken to get herself at the top of Lydia's hate list was Mel's comment that first day, and the sheer dedication the green haired mage had put into making Mel's life as difficult as possible had turned what could have been mild unpleasantness towards each other into a full-blown rivalry.

"Oh spare me. You never learn your place, do you? You aren't as good as us, you aren't as worthwhile to be here as we are." Lydia sneered. "Your only golden ticket is a crest that probably doesn't even truly belong to you. They call you the Ravenfoot ward, not their daughter. You need to be taught a lesson."

Her words dripped with disdain and Mel rolled her eyes, bracing for the punch that she assumed was coming. Being taught a lesson wasn't uncommon, and she might have been long since removed from her days in Harburg but she had hardly forgotten the routine of being caught out by whoever had it out for her that week.

Yet, even as she watched it wasn't a punch that ever came. It was something that felt far worse, as with a vindictive smile Lydia opened her hand to reveal the staff key and from behind her back she withdrew Mel's black coat.

"Give that back!" She couldn't help the should that escaped her, Mel straining against the grip that held her.

The other teens laughed and Lydia shot Mel a cruel smile, dangling on one finger the coat back and forth.

"Give this old thing back? Now, I couldn't do that just yet. See, I have something for you first. You think this coat makes you worthy? Don't lie to yourself, nothing will ever make you worthy of the family name you're taking or your place in this school."

Lydia's words were like knives, and as the green haired witch raised a hand slowly glowing with red magic Mel felt the control over her magic slip. Blind fury coursed through her, the girl flinging her arms out and sending the teens around her slamming into walls.

The blast of magic darkened the lights around the hall, swirling around Mel who's teeth were bared in a snarl. Lydia's eyes widened in shock and she rushed to bring the magic down to destroy Mel's coat, but she was too late. The black fabric was ripped from her fingers and Mel whipped and hand out to throw Lydia into the air.

The green haired girl let out a shriek as she began to fall but Mel quickly caught her with magic, a trembling fist holding the magic taut with difficulty.

"When the headmaster hears about this he'll have you expelled!" Lydia wailed.

"Now ask me if I care?"

Mel couldn't hurt Lydia, not truly. Even for all she couldn't stand the girl Mel wasn't a cruel person. But, a little humiliation never hurt anyone.

With a flick of her wrist, Lydia found herself hanging quite impressively from the grand chandelier from the ceiling, a decorative metal arm having been creatively wound through all of Lydia's clothes to ensure she would be stuck there for quite a while.

Mel gripped her coat with white knuckles, trembling in rage as she held the coat against her. In the distance, she could hear the shouting of teachers and advanced students that had no doubt felt the shift in the energy of the school, dozens of steps mounting the stairs and bursting into the hall.

The headmaster was at the front of the group and he instantly came to a halt, holding out his arms to force those behind him back. His face was tense and serious as he looked at Mel, the muscles in the girl's jaw jumping as she took the servants key and hurled it to the ground in front of him.

"So much for my room protected."

He said nothing, eyes wide as he stared around him. Three of his students out cold on the ground against the walls, and Lydia hanging high above his head.

"You were never to use your dark magic outside of training. Especially against your fellow students." The headmaster emphasized slowly. "You will fix this, now."

She regarded him a moment, grip tightening further on her coat. They had stripped her down to a blank uniform so much like the others, yet she had never been part of them. They treated her like an anomaly, the only exception was Edward and a couple of his friends who had pulled a resistant Mel into their fold.

"No. No I don't think I will. You created these self-entitled monsters by letting them run roughshod over students here, this is your mess to clean up." Mel said quietly, turning on her heel and stalking away.

The moment she was out of sight she began to run, reaching her room and undoing it with trembling hands. Once inside she shut the door, leaning back against it for a long moment before looking down at her coat.

Every time they told her to back down she did, letting them strip her of her title and part of her identity so long as she walked within the school grounds. She had obeyed Te'ijal and Galahad, attempting to fly under the radar but from the moment she had arrived she had been marked as different. Raven had told her she was more, maybe it was time she started listening.

As dusk fell over Thais, Mel could be found in front of her window watching in stony silence.

The headmaster had been furious once he was able to get Lydia free and her friends taken to the infirmary, announcing her two-week suspension with finality. She had argued with him, pointing out all Lydia had done and gesturing at the bruises and marks anyone could see dotting her arms and face. Her split lip tugged and bled as she argued, but nothing moved him. Her display of magic was worse, and although she knew rationally that he was right considering the three unconscious students, it infuriated her the way he laid the blame on her.

She knew Te'ijal was coming for her, the headmaster had sent for Te'ijal almost as soon as dealing with the students in the infirmary. The vampiress would be furious with Mel, once more she would have let someone down.

Outside her door there was movement, the faint sound of voices approaching and Mel tensed, pressing her hands down deeper in her pockets. Then after a moment she paused, eyebrows crinkling as she strained to hear. Something was off, there were two teachers and the headmaster there, and all three of them sounded stressed and uncomfortable.

She turned to face her door and as the door swung open she was not met with the form of an irritated Te'ijal, but rather the tall and imposing red cloaked form of a very familiar vampire mage.

"Raven!"

He never even moved from where he stood, flicking a hand to summon her bag and jerk his hooded head for her to follow.

"Mel, Lord Ravenfoot has come to take you home for the course of your two-week suspension. Please take this time to reflect on the proper use of your power."

The low snort that came from Gyendal made the teachers and headmaster look sharply at him only to get no acknowledgement. Mel quickly moved to come to her bonds side, glancing at the headmaster who looked resigned as he studied her coat.

"You do need to remove the coat until you're off school grounds, rules are in place until you're-"

"She will wear that coat however she pleases. She is of the Ravenfoot house, not your subpar city. Unless of course, you wish to take up the matter with me?"

The threat didn't have to be fully articulated to be understood by the headmaster who sighed and nodded. There was nothing left to say, as Gyendal strode down the hall with Mel next to him. The aura of magic he gave off was impossible not to notice, students staring at the cloaked figure and Mel as they passed by.

The sound of the door booming shut behind them as they existed the grounds felt as though it lifted a weight off her shoulders, Mel breathing in the night air as Gyendal went around to a hidden part of the property with Mel in tow. Two words barked out, and a portal opened. She had never been so excited to step through before in her life, as they stepped into the livingroom.

"Home sweet home." She murmured.

From the other room there was a slight clatter, as Te'ijal and Galahad came around the corner to greet her.

"Welcome home crumpet, I-"

"Do. Not. Speak."

Mel recoiled slightly shocked by the amount of venom in Gyendal's voice. The vampire mage reached up and flicked the hood on his cloak off to reveal bared fangs and glowing eyes. The barrier between their minds was all at once nearly dropped completely, her memories of the last day flooding through their link as he rested a hand between her shoulder blades. Any sort of physical contact like that was unusual for Gyendal, and Mel glanced up at him perplexed.

"Brother?" Te'ijal questioned, clearly taken aback.

"You sent her to that foul place, I have no interest in hearing a word you have to say on this matter. She was harmed, her property threatened. You've done your part and I have no desire for you to meddle any further."

The slightest of smiles flickered across Galahad's lips as Te'ijal heaved a sigh and stepped back, conceding to Gyendal who was nearly radiating anger. The hand on her back urged her forward, Gyendal stalking down the hall into his wing with Mel right next to him. She found herself urged into his office as without a word he pointed to the piano bench and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Coat off."

Mel stared at him as he closed the moved to rummage through one of his desk drawers. This was hardly the first time he had gotten injured and he'd never cared before.

"Has attending a human academy dulled your hearing lamb? I said take the coat off." Gyendal snapped, what radiated through the space in their link made it clear to Mel that he was not going to bend on this.

She did as directed, revealing more marks along her arms. After a moment he removed a large container from his desk, taking the lid off and setting it on the bench next to her. His eyes scanned her critically, and he wordlessly began to apply the cream to the slowly developing bruises that dotted her pale skin.

"What are you-"

"This is a cream from the Arishta Isles. It will heal your bruises and cuts. I will not have you wearing the marks of their idiocy for the next few weeks as a reminder of that school's failings." Gyendal stated coldly.

Mel blinked, before a slightly mischievous look in her eyes flickered to life.

"Aw, so you do care! I always knew that deep, deep, deep down you didn't hate me." She teased, Gyendal rearing back with a look of disgust.

"Do not flatter yourself with falsehoods, I don't care about humans. It simply infuriates me to see this example of something of mine being damaged because of my foolishness of allowing my sister to have say." He sneered, and if she had based it off his words and tone alone she just might have believed him.

But the link told a very different story, as embarrassment drifted through the link. She tried to investigate deeper but he threw up barriers to block her and Mel snickered slightly, Gyendal muttering under his breath and standing abruptly.

"Do the ones on your side and put the jar on my desk. I have things I need to attend to that were interrupted by your little skirmish." He snapped irritably before spinning and striding from the room.

Mel watched for a moment before grinning and taking care of the bruises on her side. Deep down below the angry words that he did care, about everyone in this house. He'd never willingly admit that, but after this long of being stuck around him, she had begun to learn how to read between the lines.

"STOP YOUR INFERNAL MENTAL BLATHER!"

The yell made her burst into laughter and she stuck her tongue out at the door, putting the container on her desk and setting off to go unpack her things in her room. It felt so good to be home.


End file.
